I'm Always Ready
by orca589
Summary: This is the sequel to I've Got You'R' Back. Max and Logan attempt to take on the cult and end the siege of Terminal City with the help of family and friends and even a few old enemies ML
1. Reflections

I'm Always Ready.  
  
Disclaimer: James Cameron, Charles 'Chic' Eglee and Fox own this I only swim in the world they created  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas.  
  
Spoilers: Well I guess I can't spoil anything now, but for anybody who has not watched Dark Angel I hope after reading this you buy the DVDs and do two seasons were not long enough.  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 1 Reflections  
  
----------------  
  
**A street in Terminal City - three in the morning:  
**  
An X5 is standing staring down at the road. The blood that had been there earlier has been washed away by the nights rain. The memory of the scene was still fresh in his mind despite the amount of alcohol he'd drunk. The sight of a beautiful X5 bleeding from two gun shoot wounds, lying in the arms of the man she loves and could kill with the slightest touch, as Logan leans forward and kisses Max...  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Seattle Police HQ late evening:  
  
Alec is lying on a bunk in an empty cell.  
  
_This is a rare thing nowadays...it must have been a slow night or they're afraid I might kill whoever is in here with me and pull out their teeth...how whack can you get? Damn, if I hadn't got Asha pissed at me and then Max, maybe Logan would be okay – they wouldn't let me have my one phone call, I need to let Max know where I am.  
_  
"Max, let me go with you."  
  
"No, you've done enough already," Max replies in anger and fear.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm sure you've got it covered." Alec replies sarcastically heading back to the bar.  
  
_After they took Logan away in the ambulance, I just sat drinking...It's getting harder and harder to forget about Rachel and Manticore and what they did to us and made us do. The alcohol's just not working as it used to. I wanted to go with Max and Logan.  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Shaking his head, Alec starts to walk down the street towards his quarters. _Yeah, I know they think I'm a screw up, and I thought Max was wrong about wanting to be with Logan...I may not understand Max's or even other women's...including Original Cindy's fascination for the guy. Even I admire him a bit - although he could loosen up...I don't want him dead and I don't want Max...at least, not the way she tried to make Logan think.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback to Max's apartment:  
  
"Just kidding, Max. Come on, you know I love Logan. I mean, not the way you love him, it's just...well, he's okay. Right?" Alec says then notices Max nodding. uncomfortably and a shifting of her eyes. "So what's the problem?" he adds curiously.  
  
"I'm not going to see him anymore," Max replies, sadness in her voice.  
  
"Any more this week?"  
  
Max shakes her head slightly, "Ever. I can't risk it. And I don't want to hear an 'I told you so.'"  
  
"No, I wasn't going to."  
  
"Coffee?" Max asks with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Alec replies, then pauses, "Listen, since we're already knee-deep in painful subjects...tell me about him. About Ben."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Max, that's why I need you, you're the one that will know if I start to go like Ben. You were telling me about Ben but you were really talking about you and Logan.  
_  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City Sandeman's Sanctuary:  
**  
The room is dark except for the soft yellow glow of a lantern, the only sound that of two people breathing softly, then a low whisper.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Shifting in Logan's arms and lifting her head from his shoulder, Max looks up to see his green eyes shining in the dim light regarding her.  
  
"That night...with the mirror...  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment two years before:  
  
"Come here. I want to show you something," Logan says as he leads Max to a fancy mirror  
  
"American, neoclassic, gold leaf detail, late 1800s. I could probably fence it for two or three grand," she states as she walks up to stand slightly in front of him looking at both their reflections in the mirror."  
  
"No, I meant this," Logan says, Touching her chin. "Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen'," he adds as he looks at their reflections in the mirror.  
  
Max laughs softly, "Expensive gifts, surprise late-night visits, over-the-top flattery.". Turning her face up to Logan, "Do you always come on this strong?" Max replies, her shoulder brushing his chest as she looks into his green eyes.  
  
Caressing Max's cheek, "Only when I meet someone I have to know everything about." As he leans towards her waiting lips, Logan's nose touches her eyebrow taking in her unique smell of cherries and leather. He pauses, then gently brushes aside Max's hair and sees the barcode on the back of her neck, "And now I think I know pretty much everything." Then abruptly dropping her hair he walks away.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
"Were you going to kiss me?"  
  
"I thought about it Max...I've thought about it a lot since, and I still don't know, but what I said that night, I meant every word, and I haven't regretted knowing everything about you."  
  
"Even about Ben and the heat?"  
  
"Max, they're part of you, like whatever else is there; I'll never stop loving the person you are."  
  
Sitting up, Max looks down at Logan, "I nearly took you up on your offer, you know, the one about staying the night. It would've been wrong then...tonight - this was right," she says as she looks across the room at the glowing lantern, a thoughtful look on her face, laced with a faint smile as her brown eyes sparkle.  
  
Reaching up Logan gently brushes the hair from the back of Max's neck and runs his hand along her bar code, which sends a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Sandeman put in every convenience except heating," Max says, wrapping the blanket around herself, covering the bandage on her shoulder and the one on her side.  
  
Looking puzzled, "Thought you didn't feel the cold?" Logan asks, worry creeping into his voice as he looks at those visible symbols of Max's injuries.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Logan, and just make me feel warm." Turning around and leaning forward, Max throws the blanket over the both of them as she kisses Logan passionately.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Alec's Quarters:  
**  
_Asha, I really did want something to happen that night, but like Max and Logan, we have our own demons to conquer. I loved Rachel and still do, and it hurts. Your S1W deal and your intensity for doing the right thing - it scares me. If Manticore couldn't make you forget, they made you not care...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Crash:  
  
Alec walks over and sits down next to Asha.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi," she replies.  
  
"Long time, no see," Alec says, looking at her.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Yeah, you avoiding me?"  
  
Shaking her head Asha looks at Alec, "No. But I gotta say that I'm really glad that nothing happened that night."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Probably works for days, huh? Your whole 'Time is short, gotta put your heart on the line, baby I want you' speech?" Asha says, with a short laugh. Then clenching her left fist and punching it with a mock look of toughness on her face, ending in a grin.  
  
Smiling briefly, "Look, you don't want to get involved with me. I was made in a lab. You know? I spent my formative years learning the fine art of assassination. There are guys out there right now looking to kill me, and I'm sure someday they'll probably succeed."  
  
"Spare me the drama. You're just to scared to let go and actually care about somebody."  
  
"Right, because the last time I let go, somebody got caught in the crossfire and died," Alec replies, sarcasm and sadness mixed in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't—"  
  
"Just do yourself a favor, Asha. Leave me alone."  
  
"Alec—"  
  
"Beat it."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_I screwed up today...I screwed up with Asha. _With a cynical smile Alec lies down on his bed roll. _At least Max and Logan have something real now, and I have my dreams, good or bad.  
_  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Buddy's Ranch:  
**  
"Mary, you awake?"  
  
"Yes...you worried about Zack too?"  
  
"Yeah, he should have been back by now and after Logan's call..."  
  
"He'll be okay, they all will. He still doesn't remember anything, and now he's got Jody to make him really forget."  
  
"Right, Jody...you ever notice how she looks at him, like she knows who he really is?"  
  
"No, I haven't. How could she? We've known her since she was nine, when the Pattersons arrived in town, and she was only away for a short while later on. How could she have met Zack before?"  
  
"You're right, dear, how could she...still I'll call Logan later and tell him Zack's not shown up. He and Max should know," and reaching over Buddy, takes Mary's hand and kisses it then closes his eyes in sleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City a small locked room:  
**  
_Jody, you knew who...what I was didn't you? But your name's not Jody, is it. I remember now. So that's where you ended up after I compromised everyone and Logan sent that warning._ Then smiling to himself, he gets up slowly and walks to the door of the room and puts his ear to it. _Time to get out of here. They may have more years of training, but they've only just started to live life on the run. I've had a lifetime._ Grinning savagely to himself, he peels back the flesh on his right arm revealing two small lock picks, _Or been modified like I've been by Manticore._ Smoothing the torn flesh back, he goes to work with the picks and quickly has the door unlocked, then listening once more he cautiously opens the door.  
  
An X6 is sitting at a small table his head nodding fighting sleep. Jerking his head up, he sees the prisoner standing in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, kid, got to go. things to do and people to see." Zack punches the X6 out before he can react. Quickly dragging the X6 into his cell, Zack locks it, then straightens the chair and table, and after one last glance heads, out the main door of the building, heading for the heart of Terminal City.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City Command Center:  
**  
Dix is sitting at the TV monitors watching the National Guard troops and the few Police guards do their shift change. "Same old, same old" he mutters and picks up the book on microbiology he had found in an abandoned lab, and starts to read, missing the blur as something crosses the monitor focused on the manhole used by the transgenics to enter and leave their refuge.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A house in a small town in Oregon:  
**  
In a darkened room, a lithe shape moves across to a window and, slowly lifting it, is about to step out onto the roof when a quiet voice calls from the doorway "Jody, you're going after him, aren't you?"  
  
"I've got to dad...you know why."  
  
Sighing, the old man walks into the room. "I know...and you love him don't you? Not like your sister?"  
  
Stepping back into the room the young woman shrugs "I guess she does in her own way...she had this Logan try and give him a normal life, but something's happened. He should be back, and from what the others said, we have a new set of people hunting us."  
  
"Just be careful and be ready for anything...Zack and Max may not be the same."  
  
"I'm always ready," and stepping forward, Jody hugs her father. "You and mom be careful," and in an instant, she is gone. The fading sound of a motorcycle is the only thing heard on the early morning street.  
  
Walking over and closing the window, the man walks back into his bedroom and sits on the bed, "She's gone after him?" A woman's voice asks from the bed.  
  
"Yes...we knew it would happen, ever since Zack showed up at Buddy's and Mary's place."  
  
"Maybe it's time. You know Max is going to need the help when the time comes, and with the cult hunting them now, the kids should be together...I just hope she can reach Zack in time."  
  
"I do too...I just don't like the fact that Sandeman has the colonel with him. I don't trust that man."  
  
"Frank, he cared for the kids in his own twisted way."  
  
"Yeah, and he also killed them when it suited him."  
  
"You can't forget Jack and Eva can you?"  
  
"Dammit, Stacie, I had to perform the autopsies, all in the name of science...I wish I could forget every damn day, I wish I could forget what we did to those kids just to make the perfect soldier, and there was Sandeman with his own agenda before that."  
  
"Don't worry, Frank, they've survived this long. We can only hope and be there when they need us...It's funny. I thought it would have been Max who would've been attracted to Zack, but she seems to have chosen this Logan. I hope he makes her happy."  
  
Lying down, Frank stares at the ceiling. "Tinga, Brin, Jack and Eva - the ones lost to us. Max, Zack, Krit, Zane, Syl...and I suppose Jace wherever she is, and Jondy, my dear Jondy, just be careful." And he shuts his eyes as his wife puts her arm around him.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Seattle - Alec's Apartment:  
  
A slim, blonde woman is standing in the open front door, then slowly walks in and over to the couch where she sits down and fingers the blanket lying there.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Crash:  
  
Asha raises her glass in a toast, "Logan and Max."  
  
"Max and Logan," Alec replies repeating her gesture  
  
"Every happiness," Asha adds.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
They clink glasses and drink.  
  
"Wonder what they're doing right now?"  
  
Alec gives her a look.  
  
"You know what I mean. Logan's so romantic - I bet he made her dinner. Wine...candles...I bet it's perfect."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like them. I mean, why consummate two years of unbridled passion when we can have pasta?" he says sarcastically.  
  
"You're a pig. You don't know anything about love."  
  
"Well, I know more than you think. Besides, you're a liar."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because you don't wish them all the happiness in the world; you want Logan for yourself. I mean, come on. You had it all dialed in when Max was back at Manticore, presumed dead. You and Logan, doing your hero thing, spending hours together in his fancy little apartment, all tuned up about the ways of the world. It was a good time for you, right?"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_You were so wrong, Alec. Even when I made it obvious I wanted him, all he was thinking about was Max, every second of every day. He never believed she was dead. And when she came back, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him. Even with the virus, they never gave up on each other until Max used you. I guess she eventually told Logan or he guessed, but knowing them, it was both. That is true love._ Shrugging her shoulders, Asha picks up the TV remote and switches on the TV, absently flicking through the channels until she reaches a news channel covering Terminal City. _And no matter how I feel about it, I have to respect that.  
_  
**"In an interview yesterday after the incident, Lieutenant Clemente, Seattle PD, stated he was still in contact with the leaders of the transgenics. They have assured him that the shots heard were in celebration of the raising of their flag.  
  
"Lieutenant Clemente do you know the symbolism of the flag?"  
  
"No, I don't, but it does have a symbol of peace on it, so we can only hope that they will abide by that."  
  
"Lieutenant, there have been reports that those shots were an assassination attempt, on the leader of the rebel freaks, Max, or one of her close associates."  
**  
On the screen Clemente turns to the reporter. **"I have no confirmation of any assassination attempt on any of the transgenics. If you know otherwise, you better inform us."** And he turns and walks away.  
  
_Alec, are you all right? Was that why you ended the call so abruptly? Or was Max or Logan injured? You haven't called back._ Getting up, Asha heads for the door of the apartment, pulling her cellphone from her pocket.  
  
-------------------  
  
**TBC **


	2. Meetings

I'm Always Ready.

Disclaimer: James Cameron, Charles 'Chic' Eglee and Fox own this I only swim in the world they created

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed.

Spoilers: Well, I guess I can't spoil anything now, but for anybody who has not watched Dark Angel, I hope after reading this you do.

----------------

Chapter 2 Meetings

----------------

**Terminal City:**

An X6 walks into room containing a table and chair and looks over at the locked door at the other end of the room. "Yo, Div where you at? I'm here to relieve you."

Suddenly, there is a banging from inside the locked room. "Hey, Jake, get me outta here, I gotta report."

Racing over to the door, the X6 searches for some way to unlock it. "Hey, where's the key?"

"How the hell should I know? He must've taken it. Get back to the Command Center and tell them the assassin escaped...about four hours ago, quick!"

"How?"

"Dammit, Jake! Forget how, just warn somebody. Now!" he shouts.

"I'll be back!" the other transgenic shouts, as he races for the door out of the building.

Slowly sitting down with his back resting against the locked door. "Don't hurry, man...don't hurry back. I'm safer in here when Max finds out her brother left on my watch."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City, Alec's Quarters:**

The ringing of a phone shatters the silence of the room and a hand starts groping for the source of the sound. Flicking open the phone, "Yeah, this better be good?" Alec growls, his voice roughened by sleep.

"Hey, pretty boy, rough night?"

"Wha's up, Mole? I need my beauty sleep or I'm gonna end up looking like you," Alec replies, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, just thought you should know that our leader's beloved brother's fled his coop and nobody's seen him for the last four hours."

Sitting up, sleep forgotten, "Shit, has anybody warned Max and Logan?"

"Now there's the problem. Nobody knows where they are either, and they're not answering their phones or they've got 'em switched off," Mole says in a disapproving tone.

"Well, I've got no clue either. I'll be at the Command Center in ten." Shutting his phone Alec gets up and heads out the door. _Dammit, Max, where are you and Logan? Time to stop getting busy and get back to work, or at least coming up with a plan if Zack's still after Logan. _

--- --- --- --- ---

**Sandeman's Sanctuary Terminal City:**

Rolling over, half-asleep, Logan reaches for the warm presence that had lain with him all the night but finds only air. Opening his eyes, he looks around the room, lit only by a single candle, and notices a dark presence sitting by the desk. "Max?"

"I didn't want to wake you," the shape answers, turning towards him.

"You okay?" worry lacing his words, Logan begins to get up, then realizes he has nothing on underneath the blanket, "Ah."

"Here," Max says, her smile unseen in the dark, a wistful tone in her voice, as she gets up and hands Logan his jeans from the floor.

He notices that she is only wearing her T-shirt and panties. "Not feeling the cold now?" he says in amusement.

"Right, the cold..." Max replies distractedly as she hands Logan his jeans her hand touching his lightly.

"What's wrong Max, having regrets?" Logan asks softly, feeling Max's hand tremble. _Please I hope not, I don't want to lose you again._

Max, turns and walks back to the desk chair and sits down her knees drawn up to her chin looking at Logan in the faint light of the candle, "Regret's? No, none. Logan...Logan...this is the...this is the first time I've hooked up with somebody without being in heat..."

»»»»»

Flashback Max and Original Cindy's Crib Seattle:

Max is pacing the flat like a caged animal, her motorcycle sitting useless, the spark plugs gone, hidden by Original Cindy.

"Where did you put them, OC, I need them, I need to get out of here...If you've hurt my baby—"

"I haven't hurt you're baby, and I'm not letting you out of this room till this heat bitch is done."

"I'm not gonna go out and just hit it with some guy, OC. I hooked up with Leo and Darren, Eric, well almost, and Rafer, all total disasters," then with a lascivious smile, 'Maybe not Rafer", then shaking her head in disgust. "Even him. I used him just as much as he used me. That never would've happened if I wasn't some monster created in a lab."

Shaking her head, "You ain't no monster. Fine, so you don't wanna be 'bout it with just anybody, if you leave here tonight that's exactly what s gonna happen. What about Logan?" Max whirls around to look at her. "The guy you're into. If you end up with somebody with this virus between you, don'tcha think it's gonna hurt him? That's why I'm covering your back, boo," Original Cindy says staring hard at Max.

"That's not what I want to happen with us. Damn, time for a shower just thinking of him..."

"Go, girl...I'll make some tea," and as Max races for the shower, Original Cindy gets up and takes the spark plugs from under the cushion she'd been sitting on. After making sure Max is in the shower, she puts them in one of the shoes in her room.

»»»»»

_When you see what I become...I don't want to hurt you again – I don't want to lose you._

Getting out of the sofa bed, Logan walks over to Max. He finally notices the tears on her cheeks. "Uh-uh," understanding in his tone. Kneeling down in front of her, he brushes his hand along her cheeks. "You're afraid once I see you in heat I won't want you. I'm not going anywhere...we'll deal with it."

Running her hand through Logan's hair, Max smiles slightly, _I love you Logan, but you have no idea what you're in for, _"We better get back. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll put together something for breakfast." _I've no idea how we're going to deal with your heat, but there must be some way. I'm not letting you go through this without me...not this time, not ever. _As he stands up, he caresses one of Max's raised knees, then grabbing his shirt and glasses from the coffee table, he heads for the kitchenette.

Max looks curiously at Logan. _Where's the limp gone?_ _Was Joshua's transfusion so powerful that it can cure his injuries so rapidly? _Getting up, Max grabs her jeans from the floor and, searching for her jacket, finds it under the bed. Pulling it out, she takes her cell phone out and switches it on, nearly dropping it as it rings.

--- --- --- --- ---

**An all night road side café several miles south of Seattle:**

Pushing open the door a dusty biker walks in and stands framed in the doorway for a moment, their body silhouetted by the early morning light. Moving forward into the room, the light reveals a beautiful, slim young woman, with long, dark, wavy brown hair, her most striking, feature the large blue eyes that miss nothing.

»»»»»

Flashback A small apartment near the Golden Gate Bridge:

"Thanks, it's been a awhile since I've been able to let my guard down long enough to sleep. Probably wouldn't bother you - you and Max never slept much anyway."

"We must have shark DNA in us. I just don't need to sleep."

"I've still gotta find Max. All these years of searching - this is the final place I've tracked her to. Glad I found you. Funny you being here though."

"I left her, Zack. You teamed us. She was my responsibility, and I left her behind. I've been searching for her too, you know."

"Jondy, this is my job...to look after you...to look after you all."

"Yeah, and the great Zack doesn't need any help," Jondy replies sarcastically as she looks at Zack's worn out clothing and tired, hunted look. "I've gotta go to work, late shift at the bar...oh, and Zack, I heard from a source that Max headed north, either to Portland or Seattle. The news is a couple of years old or older," Jondy adds as she heads for the door.

"Jondy...thanks. I know you and Max were close, but we've all changed. I'll find her...I'll let you know."

"You do that, Zack, but remember that we've changed and moved on..." then shaking her head, she walks out of the apartment leaving Zack to wonder.

»»»»»

_You found her, but she'd changed. It was you who was still stuck at Manticore...and poor Ben. I wonder what happened to him? I loved **you** all along, but it was always Max for you. Now she's found somebody else. I wonder what he's like. Knowing Max...knowing myself, it'll be somebody we can be safe with...have a connection. _Sitting down at the counter, Jondy orders a cup of coffee and a large double helping of breakfast. When the food arrives, she attacks with gusto, eliciting more than a few startled stares from the beefy truckers and bikers sitting around her as she scrapes the last bit of bacon and egg up with a piece of toast.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City Sandeman's Sanctuary:**

Looking around as Max's phone rings, Logan feels his phone vibrate silently in his shirt pocket.

"You've got me, what's the problem?" Max asks, testily into her phone.

Glancing at the number displayed, he presses the answer button. "Hi, Buddy."

"Alec, you better not be calling me if there wasn't a problem." Max replies, her concentration becoming more focused as she tries to listen to two people at the same time.

"He's what?" Max shouts into her phone, as Logan quietly replies "We know," into his. Then they turn to stare at each other.

Max mouths to Logan, "Zack escaped four hours ago...nobody's seen him." Then into the phone, "Yeah, I'll be there in ten. Has anybody run the surveillance tapes? Well speed it up. I want to know if he's still here or gone...just do it Alec." And Max hangs up.

"Yeah, Buddy, I'm still here...seems Zack decided to leave without saying 'bye.' He started to remember and came for a visit...no, no everything turned out okay in the end...hmm, hmm. I don't see how that will help, but we'll keep an eye open. Let us know if he comes home, and Buddy, thanks." Logan says calmly, still looking at Max.

Raising her eyebrows at Logan's apparent composure, "Logan, is there something you're not telling me about Zack?"

Turning back to the kitchen, Logan pauses. "He remembers, Max...he remembers everything," he says as he turns to look at Max, regret evident in his stance.

"Everything...including—"

"Yes, it was the second thing he said he remembered after he shot you. Still have time for breakfast?"

Standing looking at Logan as he walks away a flash of shock crosses Max's face. _I thought we were over this keeping secrets – he spoke to Zack even when he knew Zack would still kill him._ "Logan Cale, you better start talking. What did Zack remember?"

Sighing, Logan turns back to look at Max who is standing feet apart, right hip cocked, one hand resting on it the other hanging at her side, a picture of nonchalance until you look at the tight lips and the anger blazing in her eyes. _How can I tell you all of it, Max, the fear I felt going to him, but I had to..._

»»»»»»

Flashback, Zack's cell, Terminal City:

"It's okay, Guy, I'll leave the door open you can watch and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"I should check with Alec or Mole," the X5 replies looking from the locked door of the cell holding the legendary escapee and supposed attempted assassin of the leader of the transgenic community.

"If they didn't already know, I wouldn't be here, right?" Logan asks as he holds the X5's attention with an intense look from his wheel chair.

"Okay, but I'm leaving the door open and I'll be watching."

"Fine," Logan replies.

As the X5 opens the door, Zack is standing with an intense look on his face. He looks down at Logan in the wheelchair. Then there is a sudden change in Zack's features, and he sags onto his bedroll, holding his head.

"Max...is Max dead?" Zack asks, his eyes shut.

"She'll live, Zack, we were lucky this time."

Opening his eyes and looking up at Logan, Zack sighs in relief. "I remember trying to kill you last time, Logan. She stopped me then, didn't she?" he asks nodding in answer to his own question.

Logan nods silently, then turns to see where Guy is sitting watching them. Casually maneuvering his chair so that his back is to the door, he leans forward. "Zack, you said I was the reason she stayed, ignoring her training, and it would get her killed one day," he whispers.

Nodding "Yeah, that was the first thing I remembered. The second was her stopping me from killing you. Why Logan? She was the best...I loved her, guess you know that – but she never saw it like that," Zack says.

"She never did...you were always her big brother ...I think she always felt she'd let you all down somehow."

"It was I who let her down...let them all down,"

"Zack, she never felt that way either - she's proud of you. Everything that she's done here is because you gave her a second chance...gave _us_ a second chance, and now we need you to give us a third."

Looking sharply at Logan, Zack slowly nods.

»»»»»»

"He remembered some conversations we had, he remembered Manticore, and he remembered you trying to stop him killing me...he's whole now, Max."

"And when were you going to tell me this? You knew he was going to escape, didn't you?" Max asks angrily as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Shrugging, Logan stares at Max. "Not as soon as this...thought he would've seen you before he left."

"You don't know him very well do you...sometimes I wonder if you even know me...because you just _love_ to keep secrets and—"

Turning on her heels, Max heads for the door grabbing her sweater off the end of the bed as she walks past and picking up her boots on the way.

"Max, dammit—"_I know you, that's why I can't tell you the rest...not now anyway._

Going over to the desk, Logan fishes out one boot after the other and quickly pulls them on. He follows Max out the door of the sanctuary, reaching up as he leaves to press the hidden catch to shut the door.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City, outside the old Advanced Recombinant Genetics Lab:**

Max, is pacing back and forward in the damp air. _You and your secrets, why can't you trust me Logan? Or..._ Walking over to the wall next to the door, Max leans back, one foot raised and resting against it, her arms folded across her chest.

Logan strides rapidly through the door and starts to turn in the direction of the Command Center.

"So, what did Buddy have to say that got you doing your 'uh-uh' routine?"

Jumping in fright, Logan whirls around to see Max leaning against the wall. "One day you're going to frighten me to death," he says angrily.

A flicker of puzzlement crosses Max's face as she sees Logan turn on his supposedly injured ankle. It's quickly gone at the tone of his voice. "I doubt that...so are you going to tell me what Buddy had to say or not?" she asks, pushing off from the wall with a tight smile on her lips.

"Thought you could hear other people's conversations over the phone," Logan states mockingly.

"Yeah, if they don't keep turning them down," Max replies sarcastically, cocking her head to one side. _What's your problem Logan? Hell, what's the problem with me?_

Sighing, Logan runs his hand through his hair. "Buddy thinks Zack's fiancée might suspect what he really is and may head this way looking for him. And was my 'hmm' expression by the way," he replies with a slight smile in conciliation. _What's wrong with us? We've just had the best time of our lives._

"You think she's headed in the other direction?" Max asks wryly.

Shaking his head "I know of few of us, who've fallen for transgenics and would chase them to the end of the earth," Logan replies, a wry smile playing over his lips.

Looking up at Logan, Max smiles sadly, "Charlie, Jace's guy and you...especially you," she says softly, as she reaches out and takes hold of Logan's hand.

"I guess there might be others," Logan says as he lifts Max's hand and kisses it, acknowledging Max's gesture of peace.

"Asha," Max says staring slyly at Logan, smiling to herself at his small gesture of peace.

"Asha and who?" Logan asks staring at Max.

"We better get to the Command Center and calm the troops. I bet Alec's really enjoying being in charge."

"Alec and Asha!" Logan says incredulously.

"Hmm," Max looks down the road, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Max, you're not playing that game, and don't even think you can drag me in."

"Who me? That's not my thing," Max says as they turn to walk towards the Command Center. _But Alec needs somebody to settle him, and admit it, Max, if Asha is interested in Alec, that takes her eyes off Logan._ Smiling to herself she slips her arm through Logan's.

-------------------

TBC


	3. Plans

I'm Always Ready.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I only swim in the world they created

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 3 Plans

**Seattle, four hours earlier:**

"Hey, Asha, you back in town?" 

"Yeah, I need a favor," Asha says into her cellphone as she walks out of Alec's apartment.

"Anything for you, you know that," the voice on the other end answers.

"Well, this maybe a bit more difficult," she replies, pausing at the front door of the building as a fresh downpour drenches the early morning. "I need you to check out something from a news report for me...about an assassination attempt on the transgenic leader in Terminal City."

"What's that got to do with you? Never thought you were cozy with the freaks."

"They're not freaks...it's for a friend. He's trying to pin down whoever started this mess. Can you do it?"

"Sure. It won't be easy, but I can find out...sorry about the freak thing. It's just that people are scared of what's been happening. You've been away, but we've had transgenics killing blind girls and hostage situations."

"That's why I want to find out. I think some friends are being set up."

"Okay, I owe you...give me a day or two—"

"No, need it sooner."

There is a sigh on the other end, "I'll see what I can do. Call me lunchtime."

"Thanks, I owe you," Asha replies then ends the call and steps out into the rain walking rapidly down the street.

**Terminal City, The Command Center:**

Alec, Dix, Mole and Joshua are standing behind Luke as he goes through the surveillance tapes. "This is a waste of time. He's run, that's what they do," Mole says in disgust.

"Yeah, we run, but we only do it for a good reason." Max says as she climbs up the steps to the command platform. _We run for the wrong reasons too, but we've come back for the right ones. _Max looks back at Logan and smiles.

Logan returns her smile in understanding. _I nearly drove you away, more than once...but you stayed, we'll run if we have to, but only together._

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan wheels out of his office and into the kitchen,

"I read this guy's paper. Claims he can cure what ails you by moving your genes." Max says, following him.

He half looks over his shoulder as Max says this, then turns and goes through the exercise room to the front door, "You think he can help you with your seizures?"

"Worth looking into. You know you oughta come down there with me," Max frowns thoughtfully, not noticing Logan starting to get fed up. They reach the front door and Logan turns to face her as she continues, "Dr. Tanaka talks about how, by using the body's genetic blueprints, it can re-engineer itself. I mean, if the man's on the level, you'd be walking around in no time."

"You know what Max," Logan says rolling his eyes and blinking a couple of times, "I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the here and now. You want to go listen to whatever pie-in-the-sky Dr.Feelgood's hustling, be my guest. Just leave me out of it, okay?" sounding fed up, Logan more or less glares at her.

"Okay, I just..." Max's face falls, not understanding why he's so angry with her.

"Just don't," Logan says opening the door, "I'll call you if I can swing the conference thing," then shakes his head slightly, his look, one of anger.

After giving him a look of disappointment Max walks out. Her previous smile and joy gone completely now.

»»»»»»

Sighing, Logan walks up and stands beside Max, his hand lightly brushing hers.

"There!" Dix shouts pointing to a blur on the screen. "Back it up...no, forward, there."

"Yep, that's a transgenic moving at speed, can't tell who it is but I guess it's your brother Maxie." Alec says a touch of relief in his voice.

"Where's the guy who was guarding him?" Max asks looking at the screen as the sequence is repeated. _Where are you going, Zack? Why couldn't you stay and talk to me? I could've used your help here._

"Over there. Imagine being caught like that," Mole says, contempt lacing his words, as he flicks an arm towards a dejected X6 standing below.

"Right, Mole, you would've been so ready for a cyberneticly enhanced X5," Max says sarcastically, turning to go down the stairs. "Better stand down the patrols. I don't think he's coming back," catching Logan's attention so he follows her.

As Max walks towards the X6, he cringes slightly then pulls himself to attention.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you," Max says, a faint smile on her face. _I wonder what Mole and Alec have been telling this kid I would do to him to make him react like that._ "What's your name?"

Relaxing slightly at the light tone in Max's voice, "Div, ma'am," he replies.

"Okay, Div. It's Max, by the way. So give me the 411 on what happened?"

Pausing, Div looks from Max to Logan, then back to Max and swallows, "That's it ma...Max, one minute the door was locked, next he was standing in front of me no expression on his face...next thing I know I wake up in his locked cell."

Max looks over at Logan, both raising their eyebrows at the same time.

Turning back to Div, "Did he say anything?"

"Yes ma...Max, something about people to see and things to do."

Looking closely at the X6, Max slowly nods. "Thanks, Div, it wasn't your fault. I was the only one who knew how good he was at escaping," Max says, with a pointed look at Logan, who studiously ignores her.

Turning around, Max starts to walk back to the command platform, her brow creased in a frown. "Guess it will be too much to ask..."

"What's too much to ask?" Logan asks, as he follows her.

"Oh, that Zack told you his plans."

Laughing softly Logan, shakes his head, "Not something Manticore alumni seem big on—"

"Or secretive cyber-journalists either," Max interrupts, a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"You're right, Max, I'm sorry...no, I figured he'd just try and contact the others." _Now is not the time for this._

Looking back at Logan, Max notes his hesitation. _So, there's something you're not telling me. You better get real, Logan, because I'm not standing for this secrecy stuff anymore – things have changed between us_..._or have they? _A flicker of fear lances through Max and she stops and stares across the room.

»»»»»»

Flashback outside Logan's Apartment building:

Logan is wincing in pain, leaning heavily on his walking stick, seeming to be concentrating on not falling, as Max comes up behind him.

"Hey, stranger."

Logan half turns his head quickly and looks at her for a second, "Hey, Max," then continues on his way to his car.

Max smiles sarcastically, then she frowns, "Don't I get an, 'I'm sorry I stood you up last night, but I was out saving the world from giant robots. Can you ever forgive me?' Or even, 'I forgot. Will you accept my apology?'" Max says, as she walks past Logan and turns back to look at him.

"Yeah, something came up." Logan says looking at the ground, frowning.

»»»»»»

_You were hiding things then - something that nearly split us apart when we began to get close_... 

"Max?" Logan asks touching her on the shoulder.

"He's going after White," Max says casually, none of her thoughts evident, then looking at Logan again, "I'm going after him. He's got no idea what he's up against."

Shaking his head, Logan drops his hand from Max's shoulder, "How are you going to do that? You have greater responsibilities now—"

"Logan, don't even start. Zack needs backup or stopping. I'm the only one who can do that, you know it."

"You don't even know where to start looking and you seemed to have forgotten you're the only person who can stop both sides from killing each other...no Max, Zack is on his own."

"No, Logan, you and Terminal City are important, but you can survive till I get Zack back. White will kill him," Max says staring hard at Logan, a mixture of emotions crossing her face.

Holding up his hand, "I know there's no stopping you...we've been here before, but lets figure out a plan before we go rushing off to rescue Zack again."

"We! When did this become we?" Max asks in exasperated surprise.

"I said I wasn't going anywhere. That also means anywhere you go I go too. I'm going along to cover your back," Logan says, his stance one of stubbornness.

Throwing up her hands, Max turns back towards the command platform, "Fine, but you better keep up," then adding softly, "The company would be nice," she smiles to herself.

Smiling behind her back at his small victory, "No problem," Logan replies nodding as his expression turns thoughtful. _I better check over the exoskeleton._

**Joint Police /National Guard Command Center Outside Terminal City:**

"Lieutenant Clemente, with due respect we should be trying to infiltrate Terminal City either on the ground or getting hoverdrones over the enclave."

"With due respect, colonel, I will not put anyone into a possible hostage situation, and as for the hoverdrones, we've not spotted anything significant."

"But—"

"No buts, colonel, this is a Seattle Police operation."

At the other end of the Command Center, Matt Sung is standing drinking a cup of coffee, watching the conversation, when his cellphone rings.

"Detective Sung."

"Hi, Matt."

"Logan?"

"Glad you're back."

"Well, I'm not so sure...hold on a minute."

Stepping outside, Matt Sung walks away till he is out of earshot of any of the police and soldiers. "Logan, does your boss know what you're up to...in fact, what's happened to him?"

"He's working on something...something to do with this transgenic situation—"

"You convinced him that this is more important than all the other things plaguing us?" Matt Sung's voice starts to rise in anger.

"No, Matt, Eyes Only is still concerned, but those responsible for escalating this situation are on his tail so he's keeping low...that's why I had to take point."

"Or is it that you're in this for personal reasons?" Matt Sung asks, sarcasm mixed with hurt in his voice.

There is silence on the other end of the phone, "It's always been personal...it was to protect her and you, Matt. I'm sorry," Logan replies.

"You didn't trust me, Logan...I can guess why now—"

"Matt, I trust you, that's why I want a meet. You, me, Max and Clemente."

"Why? I need something to convince Clemente. He has me investigating you."

"Hmm, okay, tell him that we have some information on an assassination attempt."

"Who? When?"

"You arrange the meet. I'll pass on the information."

"Okay...you better. I'm trusting you, Logan."

"And I trust you, Matt."

**Command Center Terminal City:**

As Logan closes his phone, he looks over at Max and Alec.

"He's going to do it,"

"Logan, I don't like the idea of revealing Zack," Max says as she starts to pace the floor near the pipes at the back of the Command Center.

"I'm not going to...I want Clemente watching Terminal City, but we need his help getting out and being able to look for Zack, and to do that we have to give him something so he trusts us. White has already made an impression. Why not build on that."

"I still don't like the idea. Who does that leave in charge around here?" Alec asks.

Max stops her pacing as she and Logan look pointedly at Alec. "No way. I'm a screw up, Max, you know it."

"Are you, Alec?" Max asks as she continues to hold Alec's attention. "Besides, you'll have the others to make sure you don't."

"Why me, Max?" Alec asks, pleadingly.

"I've got to do this, Alec, and you need to cover my back."

Looking at Logan, Alec sees him nod, "I'm not promising anything...so what's the plan?"

Max looks over at Logan, "We're going to record some tapes of Max talking with Clemente that can be edited so that anybody seeing them will think they're real time."

"I still don't see why we need the deception." Max says, puzzled. "It's not as if they've been calling me on a regular basis to discuss the weather or anything."

"No, but with that news reporter mentioning something about an assassination and the flag flying over Terminal City, we have to start getting our story out, but we also need to get Zack, right?" Logan asks looking at Max.

Alec shakes his head, "You think they're going to believe its Max?"

Max walks away for a moment and looks up and sees the painted sign between the pipes. '_Commander's Office, knock before entering.' When did I knock on that door? I know what you're feeling, Alec. Until I met, Logan, I would've been running in the other direction by now – the fact you're still here means something._ "You're forgetting who Logan is," Max says turning to Alec, with a smile of affection at Logan.

Alec looks at the two of them, "There's no stopping you two, is there? I knew this was going to happen from the night I saw Manticore blow up," Alec says, shaking his head.

"This can work, Alec. We have the equipment. All we have to do is convince Clemente," Logan says taking Max's hand.

Shrugging, Alec turns and walks away.

"You think he's going to stay?" Logan asks with a twisted smile.

"He better, or I'm going to kick his ass big time...are you sure this is going to work, Logan?"

"Well, if it doesn't, we'll all get our asses kicked big time," he says in reply.

"And yours is just too pretty for that," Max replies saucily causing Logan to blush.

**Jam Pony:**

"Bip, Bip, B—"Normal stops, his mouth half open staring at Zack as he walks down the ramp past hurrying messengers on their first runs of the morning.

Shaking his head, "If you're looking for Max, she isn't here. She's holed up in that cesspool, Terminal City." Turning towards the dispatch counter, "Three of my best riders gone, even if they're more trouble than their worth," he mutters, under his breath. Turning around with his clipboard in his hand, "You walk in...you better not be wanting your job back after last time."

Zack, looks around. The room is busy, even at that early hour. Taking note of the new window at the back, and the bullet holes in the walls and pillars, "I'm not looking for a job, just to leave a message for Max," he says, smiling as his gaze focuses on Normal.

"If you think any of my people are going to go down there, you're crazy," Normal replies sarcastically as he clutches his clipboard to his chest.

"There won't be any need. It can stay here," Zack says holding out an envelope towards Normal.

Looking from Zack to the envelope in his out stretched hand, Normal eventually shrugs, "No skin off my nose," and takes the envelope, "Cost you twenty dollars."

Laughing softly, Zack fishes a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket and hands it to Normal, "Make sure she gets it."

"Hey, we're professionals," his tone disgruntled, Normal turns away and puts the envelope on the counter, turning back, "So—"shaking his head at Zack's disappearance. Normal turns to three messengers chatting by the bike rack, "Hey time is money and it's my time you're wasting. Here, delivery South Market," he grunts, tossing a package to one of them. As he heads behind the counter the other two slink off.

TBC


	4. Decisions

I'm Always Ready.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I only swim in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------

Chapter 4 Decisions

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------

**Terminal City, the Atrium:**

Max and Logan are sitting holding hands watching a mixed group of X7s and X8s throwing an old baseball in a game of dodge ball, "You know this is a whack idea?" Max says.

"I agree, playing dodge ball with a baseball isn't a very good idea."

"Logan, that's not what I'm talking about," Max says in exasperation, turning to look down at their clasped hands then up into Logan's eyes. "It's you coming with me if Clemente agrees to a meeting."

»»»»»»

Flashback Seattle at the foot of the Space Needle:

Max and Logan are standing beside Lydecker's SUV.

"Logan, everything I just said up there," Max says, pointing to the Space Needle, "I meant it, but I'm still worried about you. What if something goes wrong...what if the exo-skeleton fails? You'll be alone with Lydecker."

"I've checked it, and I won't be running around, but somebody's gotta cover your back...besides, who else is there to hack their systems and watch Lydecker. I can do this, Max. I'm not staying behind again," Logan says, taking one of Max's hands in one of his, as he brushes a stray lock of hair from her cheek. She gives him a weak smile.

»»»»»»

_That was whack, who'd a'thought Lydecker was going to be on our side to take down Manticore? Things did go wrong...at least I got to see Logan at the end – I didn't die alone. _Affection lights up Max's eyes as she looks at Logan.

"Well, chasing after Zack isn't a very good idea either, but we have to do it." Logan says, his emotions spinning at the look in Max's eyes.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Max is walking quickly towards the front door from the kitchen, "He's hiding in the woods near Manticore. I have to get to him before they find him," Max says turning to look at Logan, who is following her after he has dropped a potholder onto one of the counters as he passed.

Following her all the way to the front door. "No, those woods are going to be crawling with Lydecker's men," Logan says.

"I'm going, Logan. I owe it to him," Max says, and opens the door.

Logan closes the door before she can step through it and leans on it with his hand, "Okay, say you make it past the sector checkpoint. Say you even manage to get to him. What makes you think you can slip through a Manticore dragnet and get back out?"

"We did it once, and we were just kids then," Max retorts, then starts to open the door.

Logan closes it, "What if it's a trap? What if Zack's been turned?"

"Zack, turned? You don't know him at all, do you?" Max starts to open the door.

Logan closes it. "I am not letting you do this."

"Don't get me wrong; nobody's gladder than me that you're on your feet. But reality check—I could still kick your ass." Max snaps, opening the door again.

Logan reluctantly steps aside so Max can leave.

»»»»»»

_I just hope it's not a trap. Either way, you're not going after him or out there to meet Clemente alone._ "Glad that's settled," Logan says standing up and pulling Max up with him. "Lets go and make sure we can pull this off, without the rest of Seattle knowing that two of their 'Most Wanted' have vanished from their hideaway."

Seeing the love and determination in his green eyes, Max slowly nods, "Yeah, I better round up OC and Sketchy as well. No point them staying in here if were leaving, is there."

"Hmm, they could even help with this deception."

Looking curiously at Logan, "How? I'm not putting them in danger too," concern in her voice, Max stops. _No way am I letting you put OC and Sketchy in anymore danger._

"I'm still working on it, should be no danger for them," Logan says, his tone becoming distracted as he continues walking, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Whatever, but remember we signed up for this, Logan, they didn't," Max says, looking with slightly raised eyebrows at Logan's expression as she catches up with him. _I_ _really need to get you out of here too. Guess I better get a'hold of a proper ball for dodge ball._

­­­ ­­­ ­­­ --- --- --- --- --- ---­­­ ­­­ ­­­

**Terminal City Command Center:**

"So our fearless leader is taking off after her crazy brother and abandoning us to the tender mercies of the ordinaries. Where's all the 'stick together or we die' rhetoric now?" Mole says angrily slamming a fist onto the table. He draws the attention of the other transgenics in the Command Center, who quickly look away when he glares at them.

Luke and Dix quickly look at each other and step back, as Joshua gets to his feet, fists clenched and moves towards Mole, "Max is not running away," he growls menacingly.

"Hey, big guy, take it easy," Alec says, also standing and putting a restraining hand onto Joshua's shoulder.

"Mole said Max is abandoning us, that's a lie," he replies angrily.

"He's wrong, Joshua, Max and Logan are going after Zack, because of White...maybe they can stop him," Alec says.

"Yeah, and that's the other thing. Why does Logan have to go with her? We need him here to run the computers," Mole adds.

Looking back in surprise, Alec sees a flicker of cunning in the lizard like eyes, but it's gone as fast as it appeared. "No, we don't. Logan's setting it up so Luke or Dix, or any of their team can run it."

"I still think she should stay here. Her brother's on his own...and anyway, he was working for White, who says this isn't a trap," Mole replies taking out his cigar and looking at it for a moment before putting it back into his mouth and taking a puff of it.

"Max, knows what she's doing, and you better not say otherwise, Mole," Joshua says with a final glare at Mole before turning to walk from the Command Center.

"Dogboy sure has the hots for our leader. Wonder if her boyfriend will appreciate that," Mole says sarcastically.

"Ah, shut it Mole," Alec says glaring at him then turning and follows Joshua out of the Command Center.

Luke and Dix shrug, and turn and head for the command platform, leaving Mole, to glare at any transgenic that glances his way as he furiously puffs on his cigar.

­­­ ­­­ --- --- --- --- ---­­­ ­­­ ­­­ ­­­

**Outside the Command Center:**

Alec is standing watching Joshua's retreating back. _I just hope you and Logan know what you're doing, Max...I don't want this, not now._

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore Secure Facility, Briefing Room:

The furniture in the room consists of several straight back chairs, a desk and a white screen on the end wall. Everything has a sort of gray tint to it even the two young men standing at attention in camouflage urban fatigues, facing the three men in front of them wearing black suits, which provide the only other color in this drab room.

"At ease! X5-494, X5-478," the man in the middle orders. Then stepping forward, he stands directly in front of them. "Since the Pulse in June '09, our Government and our security agencies have spared no effort to locate the terrorist group and the people who supplied and built the bomb that devastated our great country." Picking up a folder on the desk, "From your briefing notes, you'll see that we've had some success, however, we've not been able to cut off funding or get at the hardcore elements," putting the folder down the man walks back to the other two agents.

One of the other agents steps forward and starts to pace the room, "Things have changed, we've learnt that an arms dealer, Pierpont Lemkin of the Marbury cartel, has been supplying material through a legitimate company to the group and we suspect to the bomb maker as well."

"Clear so far X5-494 and X5-478?" The first agent asks.

"Yes sir!" they shout together. 

As he signals, "These are your targets...Vasilov Volkovitch, ex-Russian special forces, and now, we suspect, the head of the Group, and Dr. Simon Pierce, the man we now know built the bomb." The screen lights up with the pictures of two men.

»»»»»»

_Yeah, that was then, I knew what I was doing I...I'm trained for that, not this political intrigue. I'm sorry, Max, but this is going to end badly if you leave me in charge,_ Alec sighs, as he walks south towards the rail yards of Terminal City.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Outside Max's and Original Cindy's Living Quarters:**

"What's taking so long? Zack could be dead by now," Max says in frustration.

"I'll let you know when Matt calls...then we can be after Zack," Logan replies calmly.

"Yeah, glad you're cool with the delay," Max retorts sarcastically.

Looking irritated at Max's tone, Logan stares at her, "I'm not cool with this, but it makes no sense rushing out of here after him...he'll be okay, he has to find White first," then smiling slightly, he brushes Max's cheek with a fingertip.

"Hmm, late," Max says with a faint smile. Then kissing Logan, she turns and walks through the door to her quarters.

_I've got my reasons for finding Zack...before he kills White. I'm sure he knows more about these runes than he told Max. _Logan takes a step towards the door, then turns and walks towards his quarters.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Max's and Original Cindy's Quarters:**

As Max walks through the door Original Cindy looks up with a grin on her face

"Thought you'd be still shacked up with your man in your secret love nest, had to shut Mole down when he came looking for you earlier. Not that I knew where you were anyway..." Original Cindy's voice trails off as she sees Max's thoughtful expression.

Looking at her friend, Max smiles sadly.

"What happen not what you expected, or did hot boy brush you off again?"

"Zack's gone...we're going after him,"

Staring at Max, Original Cindy steps back, "We, meaning?"

"Me and Logan."

"Isn't that kinda dangerous with your bro out to kill your boyfriend?"

Walking over to the small table in the corner of the room Max leans against it, "Seems Zack, can remember everything now...at least that's what he told Logan—"

"Told Logan? I'd heard a rumor Logan had gone to see him, but talk?"

Looking at her friend "You—" Max begins in accusation.

Holding up her hand Original Cindy smiles wryly as she shakes her head, "I said I only heard a rumor, I wasn't going to worry you, lying all shot up, now was I."

Shrugging, Max begins to pace the small room.

"So, if Zack is not going to suddenly kill Logan, and has left, why are you going after him?" Original Cindy asks after a few minutes of watching Max wear a hole in the already thread bare rug she had dragged in to liven up their living space.

"He's going after White, and I've got to stop him."

"And, of course, because Logan's gonna go with you, you're worried about him."

"I'm worried about the both of them," Max says, stopping her pacing for a moment, a note of exasperation in her voice.

Cocking her head to the side, "Yeah, and you and Zack are trained for this, and Logan's not...or is there something else, boo?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing, Max finally stops pacing completely and sits down on her makeshift bed, a slight look of disgust crossing her features at the lumpy bedroll. _Wish I was back at the Lab with Logan in that comfortable bed right now_. "That's part of it...I've got the feeling Logan's not telling me something...something important."

"Hmm, I suppose he's got his reasons...and he does usually tell you in the end, right?" _Logan really needs to get his priorities right and get real with my girl...or I'm gonna—_

"Yeah, right, when it's nearly too late...I thought we'd be over this after what we've been through."

"Well, maybe it's nothing important," Original Cindy says shrugging.

"I guess," Max says standing up again, "I better go do my rounds...you know where Sketchy's at?"

"No, but I can probably guess. Why?"

"You and he are getting outta here when Logan and I leave," Max says emphatically.

"Sure, boo, I'll find Wiggy and get him ready to go...wonder if Normal will have us back?"

"After letting you know you're on permanent probation...again." Max says laughing.

Laughing with her friend, "Too right, sugah girl," Original Cindy holds out her fist which Max touches with hers.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sector Check Point South of Seattle:**

The Sector Police officers are leaning against the barrier, when suddenly a black motorcycle comes racing towards them. Straightening up, they raise their weapons just as the rider brakes in front of the barrier.

Slowly she raises her reflective riding glasses a beautiful smile on her lips, "Morning gentlemen," she says, her blue eyes sparkling.

Taken aback by this beautiful woman astraddle the powerful motorbike, and her polite tone, the younger of the two officers steps back slightly, returning her smile uncertainly. The older one scowls at his partner and steps forward holding out his hand. "Sector Pass," he orders gruffly.

"My daddy always says to be polite to our hard working police officers," she says, the smile not leaving her lips, even as her eyes take on a dangerous gleam in their blue depths. Handing over the Sector Pass with something hidden underneath, she winks at the younger cop, who gulps.

Without hesitation, the older officer slips the bribe into a pocket and hands the Sector Pass back to Jondy without a glance, at the same time signaling to his partner to raise the barrier. Lowering her glasses, Jondy guns the engine of her bike and races through the barely raised barrier, flashing a wave and blowing a kiss at the younger Sector cop as she passes him. She disappears along the road towards Seattle as fast as she had appeared. _Syl said you and Max were dead, what happened?_

»»»»»

Flashback, a small town in Oregon:

A beautiful young woman, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes is walking along the sidewalk. "Hi, Jody, that new saddle you ordered should be finished next week," the owner of the riding supply store calls out to her.

"Thanks, Mr. Harris..." recognizing a green pickup passing, Jody is about to wave when she sees a handsome blond young man, sitting in the passenger seat, looking with interest at his surroundings. As he sees her, he smiles shyly, then looks past her at the display of saddles on the rack she has stopped next to. Staring in shock, she sees the pickup pull into a parking space in front of the veterinary surgery. Buddy and the young man get out and walk into the surgery.

Hesitating for a moment, she hurries across the street, and follows them in, "Hey, Marsha."

"Hi, Jody, your dad's busy with Buddy and his ranch hand. What a hottie," the young receptionist says waving her hand in front of her face.

"I haven't seen him around before. He must be new."

"Naw, Mary told Katie he's been working out there on the ranch for near on three years. Spends most of his time on the road doing deliveries...had a big accident up north near Seattle and lost his memory. Buddy only found out a few days ago."

"So how come none of his family are taking him in?" Jody asks looking towards her father's office door.

"Guess he doesn't have any, never talked about anybody, Mary told Katie," Marsha says shrugging her shoulders.

At that moment, Dr. Patterson accompanied by Buddy and the young man walk out of his office, "I'll pass by tomorrow Buddy and have a look at that bull..." seeing Jody he stops and smiles at his daughter.

"Hi, Buddy. Dad, I thought I'd drop by and let you know that mom's going over to see Mrs. Gray, the baby's due any moment, so I'm cooking tonight."

Nodding, her father's smile broadens in pride, "Jody, this is Adam, he's just got back after that nasty accident, Buddy was telling us about," her father says to her, while he signals with one hand 'X5.'

Giving her father a sharp look, "Right, I forgot. Hi, Adam, glad you're okay, and I hope being back will jog your memory," Jody says, holding out her hand, while looking at him closely for any sign of recognition.

Adam returns her look with a shy smile similar to the one he had given her from the pickup a few minutes ago, "I hope so...it's...it's all a blank," he says ruefully, shaking his head.

"Well, we'll be on our way, Frank. You all must come out to the ranch on a social call some time," Buddy says as he shakes hands with Jody and her father. Adam, after one final smile at Jody, nods farewell and then follows Buddy out the door.

»»»»»

_That day you showed up, dad spotted you as an X5, but he didn't know who you were until I told him and mom. That was a shock for them. We had to find out about Max. I don't know how he found out that she was still alive, and that this guy, Logan, had arranged for you to be hidden out on Buddy's ranch. But what happened to you, Zack? What really happened all those months ago back at Manticore? I should've been there, but nobody knew where I was then. Why don't you remember Max, why don't you remember me? _Opening the throttle on her bike, Jondy increases her speed, racing down the old highway towards downtown Seattle. _It's time I find Max...I need you Zack._

---------------------

**TBC**


	5. Revelations

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I only swim in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and helping out with the viewing for the Flashbacks for me until I can get hooked up again. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed it is much appreciated.

----------------

Chapter 5 Revelations

----------------

**Terminal City, Sandeman's Sanctuary:**

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," Logan replies looking up from the couch where he's sitting with his computer on his lap.

"Thought you'd be at the Command Center," Max says, with a searching look at Logan.

"Funny, this place sort of reminds me of my old apartment...the peace, and it's a sanctuary, after all," he replies, looking around the room.

Max follows his gaze, then walks over to the couch and sits down next to him her legs curled up under her, "Miss it, don't you...the solitude?"

»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan is sitting, staring, as a gentle rain falls, watching first one then another rivulet as they slowly follow each other down the picture window, seeing only the water, and beyond that, the face of Max, her eyes closed in death, finally at peace.

"Logan, Logan, do you want me to make you something?" Bling calls from the kitchen

Not answering, Logan continues to stare at the rivulets as one by one they slowly run down the window, like the tears he cannot shed for the woman he'd loved. He'd never told her how he'd felt, except in his dreams. Now he'd return to his solitude, but the ghost of Max would forever haunt him.

»»»»»

"No...no, I don't miss that," Logan says, then suddenly leaning over, he kisses Max passionately. As she gets over her surprise and returns the kiss, he pulls back and looks into her dark brown eyes, "I love you Max...never forget that."

Looking suspiciously at him, "What's going on, Logan?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Logan begins to shut down his computer, "Oh, nothing, just thought you should know how I feel about you...want something to eat? I managed to get some salad from the mess hall, and the ingredients to make a vinaigrette dressing. They even had some fresh baked bread."

»»»»»

Flashback Metro Medical:

Max watches, seemingly dazed, through the window of the emergency room at Logan as he lies dying from the virus. Dr. Beverly Shankar and her team work feverishly, trying to slow the effects, even as they try to figure out how to save him.

Max is standing in the doorway of a hospital room, staring into space as Logan lies unconscious his life slowly ebbing away. _It's all my fault. I shoulda never let my defenses down and fallen in love with you Logan. Phony sentimentality is what Zack calls it, but what does he know – what do I know...I know I love you Logan, and now, I'm never gonna get the chance to tell you._

"Max, Max, are you okay?" Beverly asks, walking over to her.

»»»»»

As Logan starts to get up Max pulls him back down, and kisses him fervently, then pulling back, she looks into his green eyes. "That's just so you don't forget I love you, Logan...now, are you going to feed me?"

"Well, it could always wait," Logan says, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess it can..." the sentence is left unfinished as their lips meet once again, their hands caressing each other in a desperate frenzy.

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Very Last Drop Pub:**

"Hey, Stick, you seen Sketchy?" Original Cindy asks the very thin, almost insect-like, transgenic barman.

"Over there," he replies pointing with a drying cloth held in very long fingers towards a corner of the room.

Turning, Original Cindy sees a group of younger transgenics sitting around a table and the center of attention is Sketchy, his back to her, his arm draped around a red headed X6.

Shaking her head in surprise, she walks over to the table.

"So, there I was in this room with these big mean dudes pointing guns at me, and their leader, Tacoma Bleed, is standing holding the finger of some guy in a box that I'd just delivered."

"So, what did you do, Sketchy?" the X6 sitting at his side asks breathlessly.

Owlishly looking around the table and then with a wide grin at the girl next to him, "Well, not being a cool super-dude like you guys, I had to do a lotta talking to get outta there."

"Damn straight! You talk too much," Original Cindy says derisively as she walks up.

Jumping slightly and dropping his arm from around the red head, Sketchy looks around with a guilty expression at Original Cindy, "Hi, OC, just telling these guys about some a' the adventures we've had as bike messengers. There ain't much difference 'tween us, ya know," he says, waving his arm expansively around the table, nearly hitting a couple of the transgenics and upsetting a glass of beer.

As those affected by Sketchy's clumsiness move back out of the way, Original Cindy grabs him by the collar and pulls him out of his seat, "Come on, fool, we're outta here," she says as she pulls him towards the door.

"Hey, OC! I'm not finished telling my story," Sketchy cries in protest as he looks back at the pretty X6 who gives him a smile.

"You're finished here, idiot, and unless you were going to tell those kids that Max was there as well, I wouldn't call it a story but a lie."

"I woulda eventually got to that...besides, Nikki was more interested in hearing my side of the story."

"Well, her bad," Original Cindy says, looking back at the redheaded X6, who is now busy in conversation with her table companions.

"So, what's the big rush anyway?"

"We're outta here...Max and Logan are going on a trip and Original Cindy and your sorry ass are leaving T.C."

"Aw, I was just starting to get some good stuff for my next article...and who knows where it woulda gone with Nikki," Sketchy mumbles as they walk out onto the street.

"Probably down the tubes, and how were you going to get your story published, fool, stuck in here and starting to fall apart from the toxic waste...Original Cindy, for one, ain't staying here for one second longer than she gotta, despite the fine female transgenic ass around."

"Hmm, you're right, OC...and besides, I get to drink some real beer at Crash. So, when are we leaving?" Sketchy asks, giving Original Cindy one of his silly grins.

Raising her eyebrows and shaking her head, "Max, said to be ready to go at a moment's notice so, grab whatever you wanna take, and let's get to the Command Center," Original Cindy says in resignation at Sketchy's quick change in mood.

"Nothing, to take," Sketchy replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, lets go. We don't wanna keep my boo waiting."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Seattle, S1W Safe House:**

"Asha, we're gonna go for pizza, you wanna come?" a tall, Asian man standing in the doorway asks.

Looking away from the news channel covering Terminal City on the TV she is watching, "Nah, I'm good, catch ya later," she answers, her attention going back to the TV even before the man leaves the room. _Be safe, Alec. I wish you'd let others help you._

After a few moments, Asha takes out her cellphone and hits the speed dial. After a few rings, she hangs up, and returns her attention to the TV, nervously twisting her hands.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City Rail Yards:**

As Alec walks between the abandoned freight cars, he slowly drags a stick along the side of each car, making a clacking sound as it runs over ridges in the metal surfaces. Reaching the open door of one, he leaps up into it and stares around for a second, before walking to the darkness at the back and sitting down on the dusty floor.

_Rachel, Asha, Biggs, Max. I let you all down eventually, even good ol' Manticore...I guess my crazy twin had something right; we don't belong. Maybe the others will find a place eventually if they survive, but not me. I've still got some of my winnings, and maybe somewhere else I can start fresh, You're on your own, dude, so get used to it. _Staring at the far wall, Alec slowly taps the stick against the dusty wooden floor as he waits for the day to pass and the welcome cover of darkness.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City, Sandeman's Sanctuary:**

Logan is standing at the kitchenette counter, slicing the ingredients for a salad as Max sits on a stool in the corner, watching him in fascination as he deftly wields the sharp blade.

Max dips her finger into the vinaigrette dressing, "This tastes nice," she says, then seeing Logan's raised eyebrows, she smiles, dips her finger back into the dressing, and slowly puts her finger back in her mouth and draws it out. A low purring sound emanates from her throat the whole time, as her smile turns saucy, lighting up her eyes as she sees Logan staring transfixed at her. _Just a few days ago I could've killed you doing this...hell, a couple of weeks ago, we were through...at least, I thought we were. You look so good. I wonder what you're keeping secret, Logan Cale_. "So, Logan, you got anything to tell me?"

Startled, Logan's hand slips with the knife as he cuts a tomato nicking his finger, "Damnit!" grabbing his finger he turns and puts it under the tap, to wash the blood away.

Jumping up, Max reaches for his hand, "Let me see how bad it is."

Pulling his hand away, "I'm okay, it's just a small cut," Logan replies churlishly.

"Doesn't look that way...let me see it Logan," Max says, looking meaningfully at the amount of blood mixed with the water running down the drain.

Sighing in resignation, Logan lifts his finger from under the tap and holds it up. They both stare as the small wound begins to heal itself as if an invisible zipper is being used to close it. In less than a second, the only sign of a wound is a small drop of blood at the tip of Logan's finger. As it slowly drips off, Max stares in horror, then as it hits the floor, she steps back, and looks up into Logan's eyes, terror written on her face, and in her own eyes, a look of betrayal.

»»»»»»

Flashback British Eddy's Hideout:

Max is handcuffed to an overhead pipe in a closet as Zack refuses to believe Max about their relationship.

"It was him, isn't it? How can you love him and not me? He betrayed us, Max!"

"What are you talking about? Who?" Max asks, puzzled at Zack's reaction.

"Logan! He's been working against us the whole time! That's the reason the mission went wrong!"

"Just undo these handcuffs. We can talk about it," Max says, struggling with the cuffs.

"He's a traitor! Why don't you believe me?" Zack asks, his tone pleading.

"You've got it all wrong! They did something to you back at Manticore!" Max cries.

"I'd die for you!" Zack yells 

"Zack..."

Holding up his hand, "He did this to me!" Zack gestures with his hand, encased in the exoskeleton, then starts tearing at his face, "He's the reason I look like this!"

"Zack!" Max shouts as he keeps tearing, as the skin starts coming off, "Stop it!" she cries out in horror.

Zack pulls away the rest of the skin. The metal plate is now visible, and the ocular implant shows a red light again instead of an iris, "Now he's gonna pay for what he did...to both of us!" Turning, he walks out.

"Zack! Zack! Zack!" Max shouts in anguish.

»»»»»»

"Logan, why?" Max asks, then turning walks out of the kitchenette and starts to pace in the outer room. As Logan walks in she looks over at him, "Damnit, why Logan? I loved you—"

"Does this suddenly change how you feel about me?" Logan asks, hurt evident in his voice.

Realizing what she has just said, Max stops and sits down on the couch, "I still love you Logan, I didn't mean it the way it came out...but you didn't have to do this – turn yourself into one of us, everything Manticore touches it corrupts," she cries in anguish.

Standing looking at Max, "Not everything," he says softly. "I'm sorry, Max, I had to do this...for several reasons, one being that I love you."

"So, your loving me seems to include not telling me that not only do you go and see my brother, who's been programmed to kill you...but you get him to give you a transfusion." Max stands up and starts to pace the room again. "That includes nano-technology designed for transgenics, and we've no idea what it will do to you," Max says angrily as she glares at Logan, the betrayal still evident, with an undertone of fear.

Sighing, Logan walks past Max to his computer and picks it up. "Max, this is a calculated risk. You told me Zack suspected the Steelheads had been siphoning off his blood for the nanocytes to sell," Logan says as he places the laptop on the desk and sits down. He switches it on, and then turns to give Max, a 'come here' look.

As she stops her pacing and faces him. "Whatever. You didn't sound too interested...you started investigating anyway, didn't you? That's why you were checking up on Zack, all the while. It wasn't only about his regaining his memory," Max sighs as she slowly walks towards Logan. "When were you going to tell me all this Logan?"

"That night at Crash...then everything went sideways. It just was never the right time. Then Zack shows up, and nearly kills you. I saw it all happening again. I just had to do something...I can't loose you without trying to do something about it, Max, it hurts too much," Logan replies, regret mixed with fear lacing ever word.

"And now? When was Logan Cale going to tell the woman who loves him that now he can repair himself?" Max asks, some of the betrayal still evident but lessened.

"Well, certainly not over a cut finger, but I guess this was the best way," Logan says ruefully, as he turns back to the computer and starts to open up various windows.

Leaning over Logan's shoulder to read, she looks sideways at his stubbled profile. _God, Logan, I hope you know what you're doing. This is dangerous stuff. If you get your hopes up and it fails, what will you do then? I don't want to loose you. It hurts too much each time._ Quickly reading the files Logan shows her, Max realizes the amount of time he must've spent researching the topic. There wasn't much, but what there was, was comprehensive. Straightening up, Max walks over to the couch and sits down, drawing her legs up, and stares at the far wall. _Logan, this might work, but it can kill you as well. What's it going to be? _"I wish we'd talked about this, Logan. Worst case scenario - you die, or you end up not being able to walk again."

Getting up from the computer, Logan walks over and sits down next to her. "My choice, Max, and you weren't in any condition to discuss anything...time was of the essence. I figured Zack was going to try and escape as soon as he could. You're all big on getting even with those who hurt your family," Logan says smiling wryly at Max.

"So, who do I hurt if something goes wrong with what you've done?" Max asks sarcastically.

"Well, you could always pick on me," Logan replies, warily.

"Right, which would be a load of fun if you're not dead, Logan," Max says, with a sob, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Max, you've read what I found out. Even the people who were getting the stuff from British Eddy, second-hand, were having a better than ninety percent survival rate."

Slowly, Max looks over at Logan, "Yeah, you got the stuff first hand from the source, so that should make up for the missing ten percent," a note of hope in her voice as she wipes the tear away.

"Right. Now, another topic, lets eat so that we'll be ready when Matt calls," Logan says, getting up. _I just hope that's how it works, otherwise neither of us will be having much fun if this transfusion goes wrong._

"Yeah, that salad ain't getting any fresher," Max says, smiling weakly, as she gets up. _You betrayed me, Logan, but I guess you're right, it's always been your choice – and mine. I owe you, Zack. If this works out, I might even owe good ol' Manticore, and that's the part that really sucks._

"And so much for the fresh baked bread; might as well make croutons," Logan says smiling back at her. _I did this for you, Max, for us. How much longer would Joshua's transfusion last? I can't face that chair – not if there's another way. If this works, Zack, I'll forgive you just about anything._

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Seattle, late afternoon, a small road in Sector 4:**

An empty black sedan with Federal Government license plates, sits parked in the rain outside a dilapidated building. Across the street, a fire struggles to burn in an oil drum, with a large pile of old rags lying next to it. After about an hour, the fire slowly flickers out as the steady downpour drowns it. At that moment, the door in the building across the road bangs open and a man in a black coat steps out. After pausing in the shelter of the doorway, he walks to the car and climbs in. As the car pulls away, the pile of rags shifts and a man stands up pulling a mountain bike out of the remaining pile. After looking at the building for a moment, he mounts the bike and chases after the car, his speed a blur.

-------------------

**TBC**


	6. Arrivals and Departures

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I only swim in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and checking the Flashbacks for me until I get my DVD player up and running again. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed it is much appreciated.

----------------

Chapter 6 Arrivals and Departures

----------------

**Joint Command Center outside Terminal City:**

_**Despite denials by Lieutenant Ramon Clemente of the Seattle Police Department, Channel 3 news has learnt from sources that indeed there was a assassination attempt on the so-called leader of the rebel transgenics hiding out in Terminal City. Whether this attempt was successful has not been verified as yet, but it would certainly change the prospects of resolving this tense situation. We now return you to the studio for—"**_

"Switch that damn thing off!" Clemente shouts across the room to a National Guard private standing in front of the TV. He jumps to obey at the tone of command.

Clemente turns to Matt Sung and smiles grimly, "Two years with the 101st in the Gulf, left as a master sergeant."

"I didn't know that sir," Matt Sung replies, mild surprise on his face at this small revelation from his taciturn commander.

"Yeah, don't talk about it much...Channel 3 seems to have a 'Deep Throat' somewhere. Could it be our friend, Eyes Only? What have you found out about this guy who saved Max outside Jam Pony? Why do they want to meet with us?"

"No, I don't think so...Eyes Only has only done his own broadcasts...Logan Cale - he's a member of one of Seattle's blue bloods, but seems he's a bit of a black sheep...became a journalist. I'm still investigating, but I haven't found anything substantial yet."

"Detective Sung, why do I keep getting the feeling you're keeping things from me?" Clemente asks irritably. "Like why did this Mr. Cale contact you specifically?" he adds, his tone now deceptively mild.

Gulping, Matt Sung looks directly at the lieutenant. _A bit of bending the truth here, you owe me big time, Logan, but I guess that's what friends are for. This Max must mean a lot to you for you to take these risks. _"I've received information from him before that's helped in a few investigations...we have a sort of arrangement."

"That's a bit strange in a journalist, detective, or is there more to this...arrangement that you seem to have forgotten to tell me?" Clemente says, looking skeptical.

"No sir," Matt says, then seeing Clemente's raised eyebrows. "Well, I did provide information so that he would have the exclusive for a story," Matt adds, his tone sounding defeated.

"I wished you'd come clean in the beginning detective...no matter, I still want to know what's really going on in there. That reporter has got it right, we have a different ball game if anything happens to her."

"He's never steered me wrong," Matt states emphatically._ In fact, it's been the opposite., You were willing to die for me, Logan. Max saved us both from Bronck that day. I can see why you like her. I hope you two make it and I get to know her better._

"Detective Sung, make the call and set up the meet. It's time we found out their demands and what's behind these claims about assassinations."

"Sir!"

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside Fogle Towers, Seattle- early evening: **

A black 750 Suzuki motorcycle pulls up in front of the building and sits idling as the rider slowly looks around. _This took longer than I expected. The Sector cops are really on edge about this transgenic situation. Lucky I touched up my barcode recently. _She notices the man standing leaning against the street lamp seeming to be reading a paper but shifting his eyes every now and then to watch the building. Kicking the bike into gear, Jondy pulls away. _So, Mr. Cale, you've got people watching you're place. Guess they're starting to suspect who you're connected to. But I need your help to contact Max._ Riding a couple of blocks, Jondy pulls into an ally. After switching off the engine and dismounting, she pulls some cardboard boxes, over her bike and starts to walk back towards Fogle Towers. _Zack was really upset that Max wouldn't leave Seattle because of you, Logan, especially after what went down with Brin. Guess she was falling in love with you from then. Bet it was a real roller coaster ride. It must be tearing you apart with her locked up in Terminal City and you stuck out here – like I'm feeling not knowing where Zack is._ As she reaches the front of the building, she sees an old lady trying to get out of a taxi with some difficulty.

"Come on, lady, I got other fares tonight, lets get a move on," the taxi driver shouts at the old woman.

Walking up Jondy offers a hand to the woman, "Let me help you," she says taking her hand and helping her to stand.

Looking up, the old lady smiles, "Thank you dear...oh, you're not Max." she says in surprise, looking more closely at the black-clad, brown-haired young woman holding her hand. "No, she and Logan are trapped in that awful place," she murmurs.

"Hey, you still gotta pay me. I gotta eat, ya know."

"Excuse me one minute," Jondy says, then walks around to the drivers side of the taxi and reaches in to grab the taxi driver by the throat. "You should learn what it means to be polite, you'll stay in business longer," squeezing harder, "Got me?" she adds.

Gasping, the taxi driver nods. Jondy releases him, "Now get outta here," and starts to turn away.

"Hey, she still owes me fifty dollars." Seeing the glare Jondy throws him over her shoulder, "Please," he adds.

"You could do with loosing a bit of weight," Jondy says derisively.

"No, child, I owe the man, even if he's rude," the old lady says handing him the fifty dollars. "You've already got your tip from the nice young lady," she says smiling up at Jondy, who has returned to her side.

Slamming the car into gear the Taxi driver pulls away.

Looking across the street, Jondy notices the watcher's interest in what just took place, _Zack would not be happy, drawing attention to myself like that._

"Come in, dear, it's good you could come to visit your old aunt and help her out," the old lady says loudly, and taking Jondy's hand, gently pulls her towards the front door of the apartment building.

Looking outside the door at the man across the street, Jondy sees he's still watching her, "Thanks," she says, looking at the old woman.

"No thank you needed for helping one of Max's family. She and Logan are not here, you know...got themselves in some trouble and ended up in that awful place...oh, what's the name now," she says vaguely, as she searches in her handbag.

"So Mr. Cale is with Max in Terminal City?" Jondy asks, disappointment vying with hope in her voice.

"Yes, that's it Terminal City. I remember all the confusion when it happened, my poor late husband was so upset when everybody had to flee after the Pulse...glad Logan and Max are together at last such sweet children. Thought he was dead after they destroyed his penthouse, and then there he was on TV, shooting up police cars and rescuing Max...never had any children myself, my late husband was just so busy. Walking, too, and leaping...Ah, here they are," holding up a set of keys, she smiles at Jondy.

"Excuse me, but I better get going, it was nice meeting you," Jondy says as she starts to back away towards the lobby door.

"No, young lady, that man out there's still watching the building. He'll get very suspicious if my niece leaves so soon after arriving, and besides, you look like you could use a nice cup of tea and some cake before you go and find your sister. By the way, I'm Mrs. Moreno, dear."

Standing for a moment in shock at Mrs. Moreno's assessment of the situation, Jondy eventually follows the old lady into the elevator. "I'm Jondy," she says. Just as the elevator doors close, she sees the watcher return to scanning his paper and the road.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City, Sandeman's Sanctuary/Max and Logan's Hideaway:**

Max and Logan are sitting playing a game of chess, their lunch, now an early dinner, finally eaten.

"You know, I hate to keep thinking of this place as Sandeman's Sanctuary. I'd like to think of it more as our place."

"Yeah, especially as we christened it," Max says with a sly smile.

Blushing slightly, Logan nods, "Hmm, what about the Love Nest?"

"No, I don't think so, although plenty of that's gone on here recently," Max says with a broad grin, as Logan, despite his best efforts, blushes even more. "The Hideaway sounds good to me, especially as we're both on the run."

"I like it. Fits in with the whole Eyes Only- sidekick arrangement we have."

"Excuse me, I thought it was the superhero-sidekick thing we had," Max says with mock peevishness.

"You have it your way, I'll have it mine," he says dryly.

"Whatever. Your move, by the way," Max says, nodding at the chessboard.

As Logan reaches for his white bishop, Max sighs in relief, and he quickly pulls his hand back. "I wish you wouldn't do that, it breaks my concentration," Logan says, slightly peeved.

"Yeah, well, waiting around till we can go after Zack is not exactly helping mine, and waiting for you to move is really taxing my superhero patience," she retorts.

As Logan reaches for his bishop again, his cellphone begins to ring. Grabbing it, he looks at Max and they both raise their eyebrows. "Hi, Matt,"

"Is Max there?"

"Yes, she's here,"

"Clemente has agreed to meet at the Police Command Center, now."

Putting up his hand at Max shaking her head, "No, we'll meet you in an hour. You remember the Pepper Pot?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"See you...and Matt, thanks,"

"See you, Logan."

Looking over at Max, Logan sees her frown, "The Pepper Pot?"

"It's where Matt and I first met. It's a restaurant south-west of here. An old Jamaican ran it back in the day, and a lot of drug dealers used to frequent it as well. Anyway, he crossed somebody pretty high up in the business community and was killed. Matt was put on the case, an Asian cop investigating West Indians - not a good mix. I was following another lead that was taking me to the same guy. We met there, and the rest is history."

_Yeah, and I bet a lot happened in between that you're not telling me_. "So, is this place safe?" Max asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, considering they don't like cops and we won't exactly blend in... yeah, it's safe. I know the new owner, he's an Eyes Only informant," Logan says, shrugging his shoulders, "Nobody will talk, he'll make sure of that," Logan adds, his tone disapproving.

"Right, sometimes your alter ego has to get his hands mixed up with the down and dirty." Max, interjects irreverently.

»»»»»»

Flashback, Logan's Apartment:

"Don't you think you ought to get going?" Bling asks walking into the combined computer room and office, a bottle of wine in one hand. 

"Something's not adding up here," Logan replies distractedly as he works at his computer.

"You can bring down Gerhardt Bronck's evil empire tomorrow. Tonight, you've got a date."

Logan looks back over his left shoulder at Bling, "It's not a date," he says, then backing up retrieves a file.

"She's making you dinner," Bling says walking closer.

"Well, I gotta figure this thing out, so I'm just going to have to cancel," Logan says his tone dismissive.

"At the last minute?"

Looking up and back at Bling, who is now much closer. "I have work to do." Logan gestures at the computer screen with both hands. "Max'll understand," he adds picking up the phone.

"No, she won't. She's female...in case we hadn't noticed."

Flashback Logan's car:

Max is staring out the side window and looks upset, "Max!" Max reluctantly turns to look at Logan. "This is important. There are people in hospitals all over the city who are dying because of what Bronck's doing. **I** almost died."

"I had your back on that, remember?" 

"Yeah, well, not everybody has a genetically-engineered universal donor looking out for them." Logan replies as Max turns back to looking out the window.

"What kind of security am I going to be running into?" Max asks in resignation

"According to my source, next to nothing. Bronck is either trying to keep a low profile, or he's so insulated by the cops, "Logan turns to look at Max, "He doesn't need to worry."

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

"Yeah, well, we can't all be obsessed with saving the freakin' world," Max says in a deceptively deadpan tone, looking directly at Logan.

"I'm not obsessed." Taken aback, he looks directly at Max.

"It's all you think about. All you **ever** talk about." She stares back at him.

"Well, at least I care about other people," Logan replies peevishly. Max turns to leave.

"You care about strangers, anyway." Max retorts.

Flashback At a park:

"Yeah, that's...that's great, Matt. Thank you," Logan comments distractedly, to Matt Sung's comments, shaking the file Matt has just handed to him.

"Grea...What? You okay?" Matt asks smiling down at Logan in confusion.

"Yeah. You've known me a while." Logan turns and puts the file behind his back, "Would you describe me as obsessed?"

Flashback:

One of Bronck's henchman turns the machine on, and Matt Sung begins convulsing from the electrical shock. "Stop it!" Logan says firmly.

"Who is Eyes Only?" Bronck asks.

Helpless, "Please stop it." Logan says more firmly, looking up at Bronck, his eyes still defiant.

"Tell me."

"All right, I'll tell you." Logan shouts.

»»»»»»

Suddenly annoyed with himself Logan looks away. "You don't have to remind me, Max, I've been doing this for a long time, and it's not getting any better." Standing up without looking at her, "I'm going to put on the exoskeleton. I'll see you in ten minutes." _How could I tell you that the same guy who now runs the place is the informant who provided the information about Bronck, and along with what Matt was giving me, led to that whole fiasco._ Logan heads for the secret door, his features set, trying to hide his shame.

"Logan...ah, hell, what was that all about?" Max mutters, irritated at his change in mood. "I'll see you at the Command Center," she says as she stands up.

Pausing at the secret door, Logan turns and looks at Max coming towards him, "No, meet me at my place with OC and Sketchy. We want to keep this as low key as possible," his tone harsh.

"I'll collect them from the Command Center and meet you in ten, then," Max says walking past Logan and tripping the hidden switch. She starts to walk out without looking at him.

Reaching out, Logan tries to take her arm, but Max shakes him off, turning to glare angrily at him.

"Max/Logan," they say together.

Sighing, Logan reaches out and takes Max's hand. "I'm sorry about just now...I guess the tension was getting to me, too."

"Yeah," Max looks down at their clasped hands, "About earlier...about the nanocytes—"

"I'll tell you Max," Logan interjects.

"Good, because I'm sorry for what I just said. I forget sometimes what you'd been dealing with before I came along." _You just won't believe me about the chair, I guess I must've stirred up some bad memories just now._

"Well, let's go deal together and see if we can get your brother back safe, okay?" _You don't know how helpless I felt, Max. Watching them torture Matt - that could've been you and I couldn't have done a thing about it. Eyes Only has cost me a lot - I won't let it take you too._

"Sure, and if the food's any good, we can 'nyam and tek in som'a'de cultch'a' as Herbal would say," Max says smirking.

Logan shakes his head, "You hungry again?"

"You wouldn't believe how, and what for," Max replies a huge smirk on her full lips. She takes Logan's arm as they walk out together, shutting the door behind them.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside the Lab:**

"See you in ten," Max says kissing Logan on the cheek, a brilliant smile lighting up her beautiful features. She turns and heads off towards the Command Center.

Logan stands watching Max walk away, a bounce in her stride, absently rubbing his cheek where Max had kissed him, a bemused expression on his face.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

"Fine. I'll just reorganize my entire life because some girl wants to cook dinner for me," Logan says angrily hitting keys on the computer keyboard.

"That's kinda how it works. How civilization happened?" Bling smiles broadly, "And she's not "some girl."

Logan reverses away from the desk and turns to face Bling, "Tell me about it."

»»»»»»

Logan smiles ruefully as he hurries towards his quarters. _Well, this time I'm better prepared, and between the exoskeleton and Zack's transfusion, I won't be a burden to Max if things go side ways...and if they don't, the food is good._

Just before she rounds the corner of the building, Max stops and turns to watch Logan walking towards his quarters.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

As Max and Logan head for the kitchen. Logan's cell phone rings. He pivots, turning his back on her, and picks up his phone. Max goes into the kitchen and stands at the counter, picking up various vegetables, she finally sniffs a red bell pepper.

"Yeah...word on the net is he's a weapons dealer? - Mm-hmm...okay, this is definitely something Eyes Only's going to have to get into - Really? When? - Tonight? No, I can't. I'll have to call you tomorrow - Yeah. Bye." Logan breaks the connection and turns to head into the kitchen, while Max turns to face him, cocking a hip against the counter.

"Don't hold up the war on my account," Max says.

"The world will still be broken in the morning." Logan replies looking up at Max, his expression changing from serious into a half-smile.

Logan and Max smile at each other.

»»»»»»

_Yeah, the world is still broken out there – maybe it's time Eyes Only made a come back...and this time, his sidekick's not running out. _As Max is about to continue to the Command Center, she sees two shapes huddled behind some bare shrubs and abandoned equipment.

"Told ya, Flower, we'd be the first," Dalton signals to the X7 even as he whispers in her ear.

"Mole will be happy," she signals interjecting sarcasm into her hand gestures.

"You know, I don't think I'll tell Mole I found this place," Dalton replies thoughtfully.

"And you and your girlfriend better not!"

Whirling around, they see Max standing there, hands on hips glaring at them.

"Yes, Max," they say together, Dalton aloud as Flower signs in agreement.

"As for anybody else looking for this place, tell them it's off limits by order of the Commander! Got me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both shout in their separate ways.

"Good, now go have some other fun. I gotta be somewhere else."

As the two youngsters scurry off talking furiously, Max, shaking her head, starts walking towards the Command Center. "Were not like that," she mutters with a chuckle. _So much for the Hideaway. Wonder why Mole is spying on us. I could try this command stuff on him, but I doubt it'd work much with that reptile. But he's gonna get his butt kicked if he tries another stunt like this...Hell, I feel like kicking his scaly ass right now._ With a look of determination, Max lengthens her stride.

---------------------

TBC


	7. A'wha A'go On

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I only swim in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, as usual they keep me on track and thinking. This is the Hurricane chapter. It was pure coincidence that I started to write this on the day that Hurricane Ivan brushed Jamaica. I don't know if there are any Jamaicans or if there is a place called the Pepper Pot in Seattle, so no offence is intended here. Dark Angel allowed one of the good ones to be portrayed, a pity he disappeared. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed each and every one is greatly appreciated. For those who will need subtitles they are shown.()

----------------

Chapter 7 A'wha A'go On.

----------------

**S1W Hideout, Seattle, Washington:**

A group of four people are sitting around a table, a couple of empty pizza boxes sitting in the middle of it. "What's up with Asha?" a lanky browned haired man asks, picking his teeth.

"Yeah, she seems obsessed with this whole Terminal City, transgenic thing," the short blond girl sitting opposite him says.

"They nearly got us screwed over. In fact, I've heard the cops are now blaming us for setting them free. Maybe that's why she's interested," the tall Asian man says, looking towards the room where Asha sits watching a rerun of the hostage situation at Jam Pony.

A cellphone rings in the other room. "Hi, you got it? Thanks, I owe you."

As the others look at each other, they only hear the TV, and the brief sound of their leader's voice.

"I'm going out," Asha says suddenly appearing in the room. She pulls on her jacket as she walks past the group sitting around the table. "Stay here 'til I get back, I won't be long...you're in charge, Stephan," she adds, nodding towards the fourth person sitting at the table, a burly man wearing a sleeveless combat jacket over his shirt.

Stephan nods as he watches Asha walk out the door.

"So, where's she off to now?" the blond girl asks peevishly.

Looking over at her, Stephan leans forward and stares at the girl. She starts to look uncomfortable at his intense stare, "What Asha always does; she's gone to find out whose screwing with things," he says as a slow grin spreads across his face, "And then we get to take down some really bad guys."

The Asian guy and the lanky brown-haired man laugh loudly and high-five each other, "Yeah! Ass-kicking time for some dirt bag," they say together, as the blond girl and Stephan grin at each other.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City Command Center:**

As Max walks in, she sees Original Cindy and Sketchy standing off to one side. They're talking to Gem who is holding up CeCe for them to admire. As she walks by, she smiles at them and holds up a finger signaling one minute. _Now that Logan and I are 'like that' at last, will we ever end up with a family of our own? God, what are you thinking, Max. Every time you see that baby you start down that track. Get focused here. You're about to go and meet the man who wants to put you away for a long time so you can go save your brother from the man who'd love to be dancing on your grave...and Logan's coming along. Who knows if we'll even survive tonight._ Sighing, and with a thoughtful look on her face, she walks over to Dix who is standing by the table in the middle of the Command Center.

"Hey, Dix, you seen Alec?" she asks looking around, half expecting him to be relaxing in some corner of the Command Center.

"Not since this afternoon, Max...when...when he left to do his rounds," Dix answers uncomfortably.

Noticing Dix's hesitation, Max raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms over her chest. "**_When_** this afternoon?" she asks

Looking exceedingly uncomfortable, Dix adjusts his monocle and swallows. "He left soon after he told us about you and Logan going after your brother. Mole wasn't too happy about that, nor was Joshua."

Dropping her crossed arms she mutters under her breath, "Mole again. So, what happened?" Max asks, fixing Dix with a stare as he tries to back away.

Swallowing again at Max's look, "Joshua was—"

"Dogboy was upset that you're leaving us to chase after your brother after all you said about sticking together."

Turning slowly, Max glares at Mole. The big transgenic struggles not to step back when he sees the fire burning in her eyes, "Do you know where Alec's hiding?" she eventually gets out between clenched teeth.

"Nope, haven't seen him since he left with Joshua," he replies, trying to be flippant as he puffs furiously on his cigar.

"So what's your opinion on my little mission?" Max asks tightly.

"Me? I think it's a bad idea. You're the only one who can deal with the scum out there, and Logan's the only one with the computer skills to keep us safe in here," Mole replies angrily.

"Well, this is me dealing with them, Mole. You're forgetting that White and the cult are our real enemy. Zack's only upping the ante by going after him. It's the same situation as Jam Pony. People will only remember that a transgenic killed a normal; they won't know what he's done, or the evil he stands for...We've got to get that out into the light," Max's tone becoming more determined at each sentence. _Come on, Mole, think._

They look at each other for a moment, a look of skepticism on Mole's face, determination on Max's.

"And what happens if the ordinaries decide to come in here when you're gone...or if White takes you out?" Mole finally asks.

"It's not gonna happen," Max says, injecting a confidence she doesn't really feel into her voice. _I hope...no, with Logan's plan we stand a good chance, I guess._ She smiles grimly.

Shaking his head, Mole takes his cigar out of the corner of his mouth and flicks some ash on the floor, "Okay, Max, whatever you want to believe, but they're not taking this lizard alive without a serious fight," he replies and begins to turn away.

"Mole! I'm not finished." Max says, her voice rising higher, causing everyone in the Command Center to look openly at the two leaders standing at the table in the center of the room.

Mole stops and turns back to face the blazing anger in Max's eyes again. "You call off your search teams, Mole," she purrs in a low tone. "Where Logan and I go is none of your, or anybody's, damn business in Terminal City. Got me?" she says as she looks from Mole to Dix, and finally, around the Command Center, picking out each and every transgenic in the room, and holding them with her eyes until they look away or blink.

As Max cows the transgenics to her will, Mole clears his throat to try and break the effect. It causes her to bring a scowl to her beautiful features and intensifies the reaction she is getting to her look.

Max finally looks back at him. "Oh, and one other thing, Mole. I want you to find a suitable ball for the younger ones to play dodge ball...or any other game they wanna play," she says, her tone now soft.

Looking in shock at her, his jaw hanging open, cigar forgotten in his hand, he slowly blinks his reptilian eyes. "A ball?" he finally gasps.

"Yeah, and it better not be a baseball. Dismissed!" Max commands.

Mole turns on his heel in a perfect about face, and stalks from the Command Center. Max looks over at Dix. "Find Alec, I wanna talk to him," she says. "Tell him to meet me at the South-West quadrant manhole in fifteen." Then she turns and walks over to Gem, Original Cindy and Sketchy. _That felt good – not as good as beating on his scaly hide, but good and with less pain for me._

"That was frightening...but good to watch, boo," Original Cindy says a huge grin lighting up her dark features as Max walks towards her.

Gem nods, also grinning, as she rocks CeCe gently in her arms. "You have the command presence, Max," she says softly, with a nod of acknowledgement.

Sketchy, however, has a slightly bemused look. "A ball for dodge ball I get, but why mustn't Mole find a baseball?" he asks, puzzled.

"Hey, every man needs a mission in life," Max replies, her face finally lighting up with a huge smile as she winks at Original Cindy and Gem.

"Right, a mission. Did I ever tell you about the guy—"

"Yes, fool!" both Max and Original Cindy shout together.

"I'd like to hear." Gem says her tone curious.

Original Cindy slaps Sketchy on the side of the head, as he is about to speak. "No, you don't, Gem," Max says, her disgust at the thought evident.

"Ouch, that hurt, OC," Sketchy says in a hurt tone.

"And if I ever hear you telling anybody that story again, you'll feel more than my hand upside your head." Original Cindy says, glaring at him.

"You two ready?" Max asks.

"Original Cindy, sure is, sugah."

"I'm good to go, Max," Sketchy replies, his voice crisp, as he unconsciously stands straighter.

The three young women look sharply at his crisp use of the old military expression, as if he'd been using it all his life.

"What now?" he asks, rubbing the site of Original Cindy's recent blow.

"Nothing, Sketchy," Max replies. "Let's go, we're meeting Logan at his quarters,"

"Max," Gem says quickly as Max turns to go.

Looking back, the impatience she is feeling at the delay evaporates as CeCe smiles at her, "What, Gem? It's gotta be quick I'm already late."

"Just be careful out there. Mole's right about one thing, we need you," she says worriedly.

"Thanks, Gem...I know, but I gotta do this - maybe it'll make a difference for you, CeCe, and the rest of my family in here," Max says wistfully. _Where are the rest of you...my original family..._

"I figure that as well, but still, be careful out there, you and Logan."

"And you look after that baby, she's our future," Max says gently, with a smile at the baby, who is slowly clenching and unclenching a tiny fist. They each give Gem and CeCe one final hug and kiss before turning to head for the door. "See you two again, sugah!" Original Cindy calls back as she walks out the door.

"You know, if I wanted children, Gem and CeCe would fit the bill," Sketchy says thoughtfully, then dodges out of the way as Original Cindy swings at him straight into the punch Max lands on his arm. "Ouch! Max...am I not good enough to be in your family?"

"That's to remind you what my family will do if you hurt one of us," she says mildly.

Gulping, Sketchy scurries past Original Cindy. "And you don't wanna know what Original Cindy will do to your mangy hide if you hurt any of her family,"

--- --- --- --- ---

**Terminal City Logan's Quarters:**

As Logan straightens up and switches on the exoskeleton he looks down at his legs.

»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan is sitting at his desk and tinkering with a part as he talks to Sebastian via webcam. The exoskeleton is set up on a table nearby.

"How did you manage to get the money?" Sebastian's electronic voice asks, as he taps the contacts on either side of his head.

Inserting a screwdriver right through a hole in part of the exoskeleton. "Never mind that. Can you help me get my hands on one of these gizmos?" Logan asks. Pulling the screwdriver back he looks down where something seems to have dropped.

"I'll call my contact in Singapore. Could probably have it here in twelve to fourteen weeks," Sebastian replies.

Sighing in frustration, Logan then looks at the monitor. "That long?" he asks the disappointment evident in his tone.

"Patience," comes the electronic reply.

"I'm all out of patience. I need to be up and walking. Now!" frowning, Logan puts the piece of exoskeleton on the computer desk.

"The processor you are looking for is also used to control the robotic arms in nuclear reactors." Sebastian says to Logan, who is still frowning. He picks up the chip from the desk and turns it in his fingers.

Logan snorts, holding the chip in his right hand, shakes it thoughtfully, "And how am I supposed to get a hold of one of those?"

»»»»»

"Knock, knock!" Max yells through the partition Logan has set up for privacy in the small room.

_Yeah, I got my in-house cat burglar to get one for me, and if I'd known what was happening that night, she'd have known how I felt about her. Damn, a whole year wasted because you were too stupid to realize what Max meant to you._

"Logan, you ready in there? I'm running late," Max says, poking her head around the partition, in time to catch Logan pulling up his pants "Hmm, nice," she says sweetly.

Looking around, Logan blushes when he sees the focus of Max's eyes. "I'll be with you in a sec," he says. "Just keep your clothes on," he adds suggestively.

Smiling saucily_. I wish we could just head for the Hideaway right now, Logan, and forget this whole meeting dealio. _Max backs up, her eyes indecently focused on Logan. _Hell, what are you thinking about, girl. Focus on the mission_. Turning around, she comes face to face with Original Cindy. Cindy is losing her fight not to smirk, having obviously heard Logan's comment. This time, it's Max's turn to blush.

"He's nearly finished putting on the exoskeleton," Max tells her friend mildly as she desperately tries to control her emotions.

»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Max is lying on the bed in Logan's guestroom staring at the ceiling. He'd eventually gone to bed, or so she assumed. They'd talked about a lot of inconsequential things, anything, really, to take their minds off what could've happened. It'd been a hard twenty-four hours between trying not to kill Bruno, dealing with disgusting sexual advances from the man who'd hurt Logan so much, then almost starting to see him as human, only to be betrayed to the South Africans. Her shoulder still hurt, but she was glad it was Logan who'd bandaged it. He'd saved her life, and she had to admit she was feeling something more than gratitude – it was something she could barely admit to herself, as his gentle hands had worked on her wounds.

"What's happening, Logan?" she whispers to the darkness.

Getting up in only her undershirt and panties, Max walks towards the kitchen. She doesn't need to switch on any lights. Opening the fridge door, she looks in, not really sure what she desires. Hearing the slight whisper of wheels over the wooden floor of the living room, she looks around and sees Logan silhouetted in the dark doorway.

"I could always lend you a robe," he says his tone embarrassed but mixed with an undercurrent of admiration.

Max sees a slight glimmer of reflected light from Logan's glasses as he turns his head away from her, and glances down to where his gaze had been focused. Max sees the outline of her body is visible in the light shining from inside the refrigerator.

Closing the door hastily, Max is glad for the darkness as she blushes. "I'll go get dressed, and be on my way," she says heading for the guestroom.

Behind her she hears a faint "Max," then a sigh of regret or resignation, she is not sure which from the darkness behind her.

»»»»»

_You were running scared that night, and it wasn't from the Reds. A year of not admitting how you felt. Then another year of not being able to. We deserve some peace to really figure out where we're going with this, Logan...but when? We'll deal, I guess._

"Max, I'm ready, " Logan says softly, touching her gently on the elbow as he walks around the partition.

Not looking at Logan standing next to her, "Right, I thought we'd use the South-West sewer entrance," Max says. Finally, she turns to look up at him with a shy smile.

"That sounds fine. Pity we don't have time for a quick..." Logan's voice trails, off as he notices Max's flushed cheeks. She indicates with a shift of her eyes that Original Cindy is standing beside the partition looking at the nails on one hand critically, a faint smirk on her face. Logan begins to blush again.

Original Cindy holds up her hands. "That'll teach me to follow Max when she comes to see you...I'll leave you all to get your faces straight befo' you gotta meet the popos," she says. Walking past Logan and Max, "'We're not like that' is well outta the window now, ain't it," Original Cindy mutters aloud.

Max, rolls her eyes as Logan raises his eyes brows, then they both laugh. Embarrassment forgotten, they turn to walk out of the small room.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Seattle, Sector 4:**

A lean shape with blond hair is standing in the shelter of a doorway as a cold mist from the earlier rainstorm drifts through the evening air. There is a sigh, as the faint, continuous ringing of an unanswered phone is cut off.

Pulling up her hood, Asha looks both ways before crossing the street to the warehouse. She knocks three times then two more times. She waits a moment then knocks three more times in quick succession. After a couple of minutes stamping her feet impatiently to relieve the cold, the door slides back and an emaciated arm waves her inside. "You got what I want?" a hooded figure asks in a sepulchral voice.

Holding out a small vial towards the hooded form, "I got what you want," Asha replies. As the figure grabs for the vial, she pulls it back, eliciting a mew of desire and desperation. "You get this when you tell me what I want to know," she says, her voice devoid of any pity.

Nodding eagerly, the figure moves towards the small office at the side of the door. "This is a war, a war that has been raging for years...yes, years, and now it seems, he has succeeded in creating the one that will save you miserable weaklings from the shroud of death." Turning, the figure lifts its right arm, revealing a cicatrice resembling a caduceus, the intertwined snakes seeming almost alive on the emaciated arm. "But will she succeed against his other spawn?" chuckling madly, the figure continues into the office.

Hesitating a moment, Asha follows the strange figure into the room. "My contact says you know who's been trying to intensify the transgenic situation and even sanctioned the assassination attempt."

Laughing evilly, the figure turns to face Asha, and throws back the hood of the cloak to reveal the heavily tattooed skull-like head of a woman. "I was once the high priestess, of our cult, but I supported the wrong man and so I had to pay. They think me dead...but the son...yes, the son knows I'm alive, and he comes a calling every now and then. He talks about this 452, this Max, this abomination that his father created to defeat him...to defeat us," the voice slowly falling in volume from it's mad shout of a moment ago.

"What does he say about Max? Is he the one giving the inside information to the news channels?" Asha asks impatiently, looking around the sparse office.

"Oh, yes, he's a powerful Government agent, but she has thwarted him at every turn...her and her transgenic boyfriend—"

"Alec!" Asha exclaims in disbelief.

"He, never mentioned a name, just that he seems a bit old for an X5. Must've been one of his father's first successes," the former priestess virtually spitting out the last word. "He's the one to be assassinated, not the abomination. He wants her...she knows where his son is. Stupid boy, as if his son will be his salvation. He has a nice surprise for them though," she nods her head slowly a knowing grin on her face.

_Logan was the target. That's what this is all about - revenge for rescuing some kid from this cult. I was the one who took him to his aunt. God, I've just given this mad woman Alec's name._

Suddenly looking closely at Asha, "You know this transgenic? Who is he? Is he the one this 452 is to mate with?" The ex-priestess takes a step towards Asha, who backs away and turns to leave.

"No, give me what I need!" the cult woman screams lunging for Asha. Asha turns aside at the last second, draws her gun, and points it at the now slavering ex-priestess.

"You think a miserable weakling like you can hurt me?" she cackles.

"I don't know about hurting you, but I can sure make you dead," Asha replies as she tries to edge her way towards the door of the office.

As she reaches the door, the mad priestess leaps at her. Maybe it was seeing Max and Alec in action, or just that the priestess was weakened by the lack of the drug Asha was carrying, but she did not reach her intended victim, as two bullets smash into her, one to the forehead blowing the back of her head off, and as she is flung backward by the impact, the second to her chest, blowing it wide open.

For a moment, Asha stands looking in horror at the crumpled form. _Logan, and Max, I've got to warn them._ Reaching for her cellphone, she speed dials Logan's number. "There is no coverage at this time. If you would like to leave a message press one, if you..." In disgust, she snaps her phone shut. _I can't reach Logan, and Alec won't answer. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. _Quickly looking both ways as she leaves the warehouse, she hurries towards the nearest manhole cover.

--- --- --- --- ---

**A side street near the border of Sector 10 and Sector** **22**

In the evening mist, four people are standing close together, struggling to be heard over the music blaring from the huge speakers down the street.

"You take care, boo. Herbal is a good guy but the rest of his peeps can play rough. Even in Compton we walked easy around them...I don't know why hot boy here has to take you on your first date to a dive like that," Original Cindy shouts as she looks accusingly at Logan.

"It's not a date!" They both exclaim loudly together and then look at each other sheepishly.

"Whatever, but couldn't you have found somewhere more...quiet?" Original Cindy asks, allowing the fear she is feeling for the danger her friend will be facing to creep into her voice.

"Logan knows the owner," Max replies quickly before Logan can answer, earning her a slightly irritated frown from him.

Looking from one to the other, Original Cindy finally nods. "Right, but watch yourselves, and we'll see what we can do to keep up the deception." Turning to Sketchy, who has been nodding his head to the music while watching the exchange between the other three without much interest, "Come on Wiggy, lets get on down to Crash so our crew can buy the returning heroes some cold ones...and a girl can think without all this noise."

"Hey, I dig the music. I think I'll go with Max and Logan."

"Come on, you idiot, do you think them peeps is going to be nice to some whacked out white dude like you walking in on their party?" Original Cindy says giving him a shove to start him in the other direction.

"But Logan—"

"Logan knows the owner, fool,"

As Original Cindy and Sketchy walk away, Max and Logan hear Sketchy ask faintly over the booming music, "How does Logan know a Jamaican dread, who owns a restaurant in Seattle?"

Glancing down the street towards the booming music, "Yeah, it could've had a lot less noisy," Max shouts at Logan.

"Well, how was I to know this was Dancehall night?" Logan retorts, embarrassed even as he winces at the loud beat from the huge speakers down the street.

Looking up at Logan, Max cocks an eyebrow at his knowledge of the music, "Whatever, guess we betta get this done," Max says. When no explanation is forthcoming from him, she turns to walk down the street in the same direction as the pounding beat of the Reggae and Dancehall music.

"Max, we walk softly in there, okay," Logan shouts as he nods towards a huge black man with blond dreadlocks and enough gold chains and rings on him to open his own jewelry store.

"No need to shout, Logan, transgenic hearing remember? So who is Goldilocks?"

"Sorry, he's Goldy," Logan says.

As Max looks at him to see if he is mocking her, she sees a tight smile on his lips.

As they near the back of the crowd, Goldy pushes towards them and blocks any further progress with his vast bulk. Nodding at Logan, he eyes Max's body, letting out a whistle, and then looks at Logan. "Mi see yu get yu'self a goodass deh, Mis'r Jack, han' yu can walk hagain,"("_I see you've found yourself a desirable (perfect figured) woman, Mister Jack, and you can walk again")_ he shouts, beaming a smile which reveals a mouth full of gold teeth.

As the huge man blocks their path and looks lasciviously at Max, she shifts stance slightly, a fixed smile on her beautiful lips, ready to fight._ What the hell is this goon saying? Is he insulting me or Logan or both? And I thought Herbal was incomprehensible! No matter. One more word or look like that and he's mine_. Then hearing a soft, "No Max," beside her, she glances at Logan. He is wearing an expression of resignation on his face mixed with the bare trace of an ironic smile.

"She's the reason I'm walking tall and standing here straight," Logan replies self-consciously, the love he has for Max evident.

Looking again at Max, who is now looking at Logan with narrowed eyes at his open admission of his feelings to this strange man, the giant golden haired dreadlock laughs loudly, causing a few people to look around, even over the loud music, "Mi woulda stan'up straight to, even if mi was inna mi grave if she did look 'pon me so."("_I would stand up straight, too, even if I was dead, if she looked at me like that.") _Then gesturing for them to follow, he points to a side entrance.

_Why was Logan so open with this guy? There's a lot going on here that he's not telling me. Which reminds me. Alec better have a damn good excuse for not meeting us and not answering his phone – he better not have run. Damn, I bet he has. We better get this meet wrapped up quick and back to Terminal City. Dix is not the best choice to be in charge right now while Logan and I are away. Why the hell now, Alec? I thought you were learning...like I have._ Looking at Logan, she sees him watching her, the love still evident in the green depths of his eyes.

_I guess she didn't understand much of what he was saying, but she was ready to take him out, thinking he was insulting me...us. What I said was true. It's because of Max that I found a reason to live, and through her, a way to walk, to feel, and to love again. Goldy saved my life once, I owe him for that._ Looking at Max walking beside him, he sees her love in the depths of her brown eyes.

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Pepper Pot Restaurant:**

Inside, the music is only slightly less loud near the closed door, but as they walk further in it gets bearable, but still loud enough to prevent the casual listener from hearing anything. The restaurant is wreathed in sweet smelling smoke that causes both Max and Logan to sneeze.

"Mis'r Rattail, him say yu to get yu usual boot han' him cook 'im special jus' 'ow yu like it, Mis'r Jack. 'Im maybe see yu latta, but 'im have som' business a rung,"("_Mister Rattail says you're to get your usual booth, and he's cooked his special just how you like it, Mister Jack. He says he may see you later, but he has some business to take care of_.") the giant says waving Max and Logan into a small booth, furthest from the smoke and music, with seating for four. "'Im say yu got two more a come, yu wan' me to bring dem in too?"("_He says there are two more coming. Do you want me to show them where you're sitting?") _he asks waving over a waitress carrying two cold imported Red Stripe beers.

"Yes. Goldy...one's the Asian cop that was investigating old Jack's murder," Logan says looking straight at the man standing in front of him.

"Fo' a Chinie Babylon, 'im did 'im job and find di ras dat did dus good old massa Jack. We chop dat de basta'd inna so much likkle piece 'im no rung nuttin' now...mi make sure dem find yu, Mis'r Jack,"("_For a Chinese cop, he did his job and found the ass that killed old master Jack. We chopped up that bastard into so many little pieces he's not running anything now...I'll make sure they find you, Mister Jack.") _he says before turning and shoving his way through the crowd towards the front door.

Leaning forward, Max looks at Logan in wonder, "You actually understand what that lumbering gold factory is saying?" she asks, her voice raised over the music.

Laughing lightly, Logan shakes his head and holding his index finger and thumb slightly apart, "About this much most of the time. He tried to explain it to me once...would you believe he has degrees in English Literature from Oxford and Law from Harvard?"

"You're kidding me, right? " Max asks in disbelief, looking at the wide back of Goldy disappearing through the crowded restaurant.

Shaking his head, "That's the economy," Logan says.

"I could make some real cash from just one of his teeth," Max says thoughtfully.

"Max, no, he's..." Logan's voice trails off as he notices a slim, elegantly dressed man coming towards them as everyone in his path quickly gets out of his way. Max, follows his gaze, and hides her surprise at seeing an obviously Caucasian man with one long braid of hair sitting in a wheel chair pulling up beside their table.

_God, Logan, what is it with you and your little secrets? You're still not telling me something. Or is it just me? Is there something about me you don't trust?"_

"Ah, my friend, I see you've some excellent taste in women as well as cuisine. Goldy also reports that you are up and walking. Is this a one off miracle or can it be shared?" he says, looking meaningfully at Max, his Jamaican accent overlaid with an affected American one.

"Sorry, Rattail, you wouldn't be willing to pay the price," Logan says, his tone flat and unfriendly.

"You're right, my friend, I probably wouldn't. And I apologize for that little...error...awhile back. The person who supplied me with the information was dealt with by a certain Mr. Bleed."

At that, both Max and Logan look at each other quickly then back at Rattail who has a faint smile on his lips. "I've made a special batch of your favorite dish. I will see you and your delightful friend again some time. Walk good," he says, no irony evident in his tone. He swings around smoothly and heads through the crowd, which parts smoothly for him."

"Apart from being an Eyes Only informant, who is that guy really?" Max asks, a note of suspicion in her voice.

"He is what they call a Don Gorgon, a local gang leader of sorts, but I've also heard it used for his skills in the kitchen. His is a vastly different background to Goldy's."

"How so?" Max asks, curiosity now interlaced with her suspicion that Logan is keeping something secret about these people from her.

"Did you notice his accent?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that among other things."

"Well, he's from a privileged class in Jamaica, wealth, position, power. Whereas Goldy pulled himself out of the slums only to be thrown back into it, Rattail chose his life of crime...he's in that chair because of a kidnap situation gone wrong. He learnt to cook in San Quentin. He's still a criminal, but he's also a great chef," Logan says, irony coloring his words.

"We all make choices, Logan, you, if anybody, know that, good or bad," Max says looking at him. _You and your moral judgments, You choose right, and he choose wrong - end of story. Or is it because he comes from the same background as you that you feel he should have done the right thing...one word Logan, Jonas. _Then suddenly blinking as if something just struck her, "You've, actually eaten here?" Max asks, disbelief written all over her face. _You, Logan Cale, climbed down outta your tower and slummed it for a meal? _

Looking uncomfortable, Logan fixes his gaze on the tabletop, "Okay, I've a weakness for oxtail. This is the only place in Seattle I can get it the way I like, apart from cooking it myself," he says, pride coloring the last part of his statement, "And have you ever seen the price of that stuff?" he adds, shaking his head ruefully.

"What, the once rich Logan Cale quibbling about the price of the part a cow uses to keep flies off?" Max asks teasingly.

"It wasn't the price, although that's certainly a factor now, it was the quality...besides, it's not a cow it comes from," Logan replies peevishly. "I never figured you'd want to try it," he adds looking up at Max, a questioning look in his green eyes.

_And I bet it's good cover when you have to meet your informant._ "Maybe you can do some for me one day," Max shouts over the suddenly loud music as the front door opens. _After I steal some._

"Hmmm," comes softly from Logan as he sees Matt Sung approaching with Lieutenant Ramon Clemente in tow following Goldy to their table.

Nodding to Goldy, who turns and lumbers off, Logan waves the two policemen to sit, as another scanty clad waitress puts down two more imported beers in front of them.

"Mr. Cale, Max," Ramon Clemente says nodding to the two fugitives. Matt stares openly at the two of them, saying nothing.

Lifting her bottle of beer, Max casually takes a swig, her eyes not leaving either policeman, "This is good beer, have some," she says pleasantly.

"Max, Mr. Cale, I'm only here because the situation with Terminal City is at a critical juncture and you informed detective Sung that you had some information on an assassination attempt on you, Max...Are the, transgenics dissatisfied with your leadership?" Lieutenant Clemente asks, leaning forward as he speaks his eyes not leaving them.

Max and Logan look at each other for a second, and Max nods to Logan, then they look at the two policemen. "White sanctioned a hit on me. We don't know if it was official or for personal reasons—"

"Personal?" both Clemente and Matt Sung ask together.

"We've had run-ins with Ames White before...he's not happy with some things we've done to make his life miserable," Max answers, takes another swig of beer, then smiles sweetly.

As the two stare at her, Logan clears his throat, "What Max means is that he may think that he can get to her through me. He's seen us together a few times when he's tried to kill or capture transgenics, and of course, after Jam Pony, he's obviously convinced of that. By eliminating me, he may figure Max may do something stupid." As he speaks he throws Max a slightly annoyed look at her flippancy.

"So what do you mean to each other? And what happened to the assassin?" Clemente asks, still leaning forward, as Matt Sung looks uncomfortably at Logan and Max.

"Max/Logan and I..." they begin to say together, then sigh, "We've a—' Max begins awkwardly.

"We're partners," Logan interjects bluntly. _It just took us awhile to figure it out._ With a slight raising of his eyebrows, he looks at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. She smiles faintly, thinking of the last time she used that phrase in Break's shop. It was when she got the clothes for them both and the set of Dr.Who DVDs as a present for Logan. Then looking at the two men across the table, "He escaped...were going after him and we need your help."

"A'wha a'go on ya so."("_What is happening here?") "_A what dat dere abomination a do wit two Babylon and a depressor inna 'ere?"("_What is that abomination doing with two cops and an oppressor(white man) in here?")_ an angry voice shouts across the room.

The four in the booth turn to see a tall man with a full head of dreadlocks streaming down his back storming across the restaurant towards them.

As Max focuses her enhanced vision, she sees him pulling a gun from inside his jacket and starting to raise it. She shoves Logan down, "Down, he's got a gun!" Max shouts as she upends the heavy table they'd been sitting at. As bullets begin to punch into the wall and the table indiscriminately, there is a cry of pain.

---------------------

TBC 

A/N: Some explanations:

(for many Jamaicans anybody of Asian descent is Chinese, and is normally refered to as Mr. Chin) This is for anybody who argues whether Matt Sung is Korean or Chinese.

(ras is a swear word.) It is the contraction of two words it can also be spelt with a second "s" which could also be a contraction of a third word.


	8. Let's Get Outta Here

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

------------------------

Chapter 8 Let's Get Outta Here.

--------------------------

**Inside The Pepper Pot Restaurant Seattle:**

Looking at the two men across the table, "He escaped...we're going after him and we need your help."

That was the last thing Logan had said before hell had broken out in the restaurant Looking around at the cry of pain next to her, her heart pounding, she sees Logan with a look of concern staring at Matt Sung's pants leg which is slowly turning dark. "I'm okay, just a graze, stuck my leg out too far," the detective says, smiling ruefully.

"Well, it's time this came to an end," Max says, as two more bullets punch into the heavy table. _Thank God you're okay, Logan._ _A relationship,_ _that's what I hope you meant. I was gonna say we had a business deal, but it's gone way beyond that...partners is good._ Smiling faintly, Max looks around again and sees all three men have drawn their guns. Shaking her head slightly, _Boys and their toys, deadly toys nonetheless. _Sharpening her senses, Max hears the slide of the pistol go back and stop as the last round is fired, hitting the wall above their heads, showering them with plaster_. You're so gonna pay. I just washed my hair._

As Max leaps over the table, she hears, "Max!" Two shots from another part of the restaurant interrupt the momentary calm, and she sees the body of their attacker being thrown against a table by the impacts. Straightening up slowly from her fighting stance, Max looks over the people lying on the floor to see Goldy standing by the door, a grim expression on his face, making a blowing noise over the barrel of his gun, even as the music continues to blare from the speakers outside. Shrugging, Max turns to find Logan standing behind the table with his gun leveled, a worried look on his face. Smiling – the one she reserves only for him, she sees him shrug and smile back with affection. _I love you, Logan._

"Max!" Logan shouts as she leaps over the table and stands up quickly, his gun already seeking to target any other threats to Max. A look of worry crosses his face as two shots boom loudly in the restaurant, and he sees their attacker being flung back by the impacts. Turning slightly, he aims at Goldy, but refrains from pulling the trigger at the last second. He watches Max slowly straighten up, and then look back at him with a beaming smile – the one that lights up her eyes. Shrugging, he smiles back as a warm feeling rushes over his body. _That smile makes me go weak at the knees - even when I couldn't feel them, I'd imagined what it would've felt like...now I know. I wish she'd warn me sometimes. Well, at least this time I was ready._

"Grab Matt and let's blaze. I don't like the look of this crowd," Max shouts, eyeing some of the patrons, who are now staring from the body on the floor to the small group. Her face now grim, Max shoves the table out of the way.

"This is a police matter," Lieutenant Clemente says bluntly, starting to pull out his badge.

"No, Lieutenant, not in this place...Max is right. We leave now," Matt Sung says grabbing Clemente's arm as Logan helps him up. "I can walk, it's just a splinter," he adds, seeing the concern on his friend's face.

At that moment, Goldy appears at their side and gestures for them to follow him, "Dat de paro, who bus shat, 'im 'ave nuff bredren a check fi him'. We agoin' 'ave some frickshan roun' 'ere fo'aw'ile." 'Seeing the bemusement of the four following him, he laughs out loud, and in a suave eastern American accent with a slight Jamaican lilt says, "Translation: the drugged up idiot who was shooting in here has a lot of people who followed him, and there's gonna to be some turf war goin' on down here for awhile...maybe some money to be made in that," he finishes, thoughtfully.

Opening a back door, he shows the four into a back alley. "Dis tek you to the main road."

Logan and Max watch Clemente and the limping Matt Sung head down the alley. "Thanks again, Goldy. You watch your back," Logan says to the giant in gratitude.

"No problem, mi bredren. You just keep di shark dem from nyam up everyting." Then leaning forward with narrowed eyes at Max, "My cousin Herbal said you were special, that if you ever need help to give it to you and your crew. It's all good, all the time, Max," he says in a perfect parody of Herbal Thought's voice, then with a broad grin of gold teeth, takes off two of the heaviest looking gold chains, and gives them to her. He turns and re-enters the door before she can reply.

--- --- --- --- ---

**In a back alley, Seattle:**

"Well, Logan, if all our dates turn a profit like this I think we should go out a lot more," she says holding up the heavy gold chains.

"Thought this wasn't a date," Logan says, squinting at Max as he adjusts his glasses.

Looking at Logan with a questioning expression, "Whatever. He's Herbal's cousin, who'd'a thunk. Funny, Herbal never mentioned him," Max says, puzzled, as she and Logan walk towards the waiting policemen at the end of the alley.

"Not that I knew, but would you mention that a member of your family was a _gangsta_?" Logan says, looking at Max out of the corner of his eye.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Max has stopped walking towards the door and is looking at Logan.

Logan fixes her with an intense look. "I had Beverly reach out to MEs in other cities. Two murders in Chicago fit the profile. Four in Miami, three in New York. In each case Lydecker swooped in and shut down the investigation. For some reason, he's protecting the killer...and apparently, so are you," Logan says accusingly.

"I'm not protecting anybody," Max responds flatly.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Logan asks softly, the hurt evident in his voice.

"If your brother was a murderer, would you want people to know?" she frowns.

"I'd want him stopped."

"I'm on it, Logan," she replies with a touch of feigned nonchalance.

"Let me help."

"I don't want your help". Max replies softly, her voice troubled, as she turns to go.

"Why not? What's going on? What are you not telling me?" Logan asks worriedly, his voice rising in frustration, still fixing her with his intense eyes.

Looking annoyed, and afraid at the same time, "Back off and let me handle this," Max warns. Then leaves.

Flashback Max's nightmare:

Max and Original Cindy are sitting on the Space Needle.

"This whole evening's been one great big nightmare," Max says ruefully.

Original Cindy looks at Max and shakes her head. "But the worst part wasn't some talking head in a bag, or anomalies eatin' haggis, or even Joshua gettin' hauled off by the po-pos." She pauses as Max looks at her. "It was my girl denying who she really is...denying the people that she loves. Shugga, that's the worst thing that you ever coulda done. That's the worst thing that coulda happened."

»»»»»»

Looking down at her feet sadly, Max lets out a soft sigh, "I get your point," then looking over at Logan who is now looking at her with a sympathetic smile, she nods in gratitude,

As she and Logan walk towards the other two at the end of the alley, they hear the sound of gunfire coming from the area of the front of the restaurant, even as the music continues to blare. "I hope Goldy is safe," Max says softly.

Resting his hand on Max's shoulder, "Don't worry. He and Rattail will have gone to ground by now," Logan says reassuringly.

Sighing, Max looks at him, then at Matt and Clemente, "Yeah, nothing I can do. I've got other things to deal with," she says wearily.

"Now what're we gonna do? I'm not so sure Clemente is gonna wanna go with our plan now," Max says, a faint tone of worry in her voice.

"He's got no choice if he want's to keep the lid on Terminal City. White is the key. We've got to get him to see that," Logan replies, looking at Max with a faint smile.

"Right, White, my new personal demon," Max says with a wry smile,

As Max and Logan walk up, Clemente glares at Logan, "So, Cale, what now? My partner's been shot in a drug den by some crazed gunman and I still don't know why I should be helping you," he says angrily.

"I'm good, Lieutenant, just a splinter. Let's get outta here and find a coffee shop and figure out what they want," Matt says tersely, as Logan looks at him in worry, not answering Clemente.

"Fine, but this better be good." Clemente agrees reluctantly, "You got transport?" he asks, the tone of his voice indicating an offer.

"We're good in that department. You pick the place, and we'll meet ya," Max says, politely declining, "Ours didn't seem to turn out too well," she adds sweetly, ignoring the pissy look Logan throws her way.

"Good, Oscar's, thirty minutes?" Matt asks, looking at Max then Logan.

"We'll be there, and trust me, you'll want to help. White's playing a game that could have serious consequences for everybody," Logan replies emphatically.

The two policemen, after a quick glance around the corner, head down the street, Matt still limping but refusing to be helped.

Following them, Max and Logan walk away from the sound of gunfire and music.

-- .-.. -- .-..

**A deserted street Seattle:**

After about ten minutes walking in silence, "I think Clemente is pissed at you. Matt came to our rescue. You owe him, ya know," Max says softly.

"I owe him a lot." _And you, for that matter._ "Well, they still want to meet," Logan says. "So how are we gonna acquire some transport?" then seeing Max standing there, a thoughtful look on her face, "Or should I even ask...you're turning me into a real criminal accomplice, Max."

»»»»»»

Flashback an alley in Portland:

Zack is hot-wiring a car as Tinga is sitting inside it. Max and Logan watch nearby, leaning against the hood of the Aztek.

"Is everybody in your family a thief?" Logan asks cynically.

Zack gives him an angry glance. "Hit it," Zack says to Tinga.

Tinga starts the engine and Zack shuts the hood and looks back at driver's window. "How much in the tank?" he asks.

"Three-quarters. Ought to be enough to get us to the Canadian border," Tinga replies, sliding across the seat and shutting the passenger door.

As Zack gets in the car, Tinga opens the window and Max comes over, "Should I even ask?" Zack says, looking at Max.

Max says nothing. She just looks at them with sadness.

"Let's go," Zack says.

Looking at Max, "What about you?" Tinga asks.

"She's going back to Seattle." Zack replies irritably.

"You're not coming with us?" Tinga asks, puzzled, then looks at Zack.

»»»»»»

"Payback for giving me a conscience," Max interjects. _You were worried I was going to leave with them that night. Maybe that's why that whack dealio with_ _Vertes went down afterwards, but it was you helping - making me care...finding love. I couldn't leave then and can't now. _Reaching up, she brushes Logan's cheek with the back of her hand even as she winks at him.

»»»»»»

Flashback an alley in Portland:

"Don't bother," Zack says clearly irritated.

Tinga looks from Zack back to Max. "Lydecker's—"Tinga begins to say.

"I said, don't bother," he interrupts, annoyed, as Tinga looks back at him.

Tinga looks down at her lap for a moment before turning back to Max. "You take care of yourself, baby sister," Tinga says sadly.

"You, too," Max replies, then they hug as Logan draws closer.

"Thanks for getting me out," Zack says.

"Guess this makes us even," Max replies.

"Guess so," Zack nods. "Let's hope miracles come in two, because you're going to need one to keep from getting caught," he says glancing at Logan. Then putting the vehicle in gear, Zack and Tinga drive away.

»»»»»»

"Uh-uh, well lets get this done and outta here." Logan says. _I'm glad you came back with me to Seattle, even if things went off the rails for awhile. We've had more than two miracles now, maybe...just maybe, we are meant to be a family one day. _Brushing Max's hair back and plucking a few remaining bits of plaster out of it, Logan takes her hand and they continue down the street, in companionable silence.

--- --- --- --- ---

**An alleyway Seattle - ten minutes later:**

Looking out onto road from the alley she and Logan have ducked into and walked along to avoid a hoverdrone going by, Max spots a brand new Ford SUV sitting across the street with nobody in sight. _This must belong to some pretty bad dude if he can leave it unattended in this area without guards, Logan should love this, using my conscience to relieve some bad guy of his ill gotten gains._ With an evil smile, Max signals to Logan that he should wait, and saunters out onto the road towards the large vehicle. As she reaches it, a broad shouldered man suddenly stands up from the steps on the far side of the car. At his appearance, Max's casual saunter changes into an openly sexual sashay, an inviting smile on her face.

The guard looks her up and down with narrowed eyes as Max reaches him, "You're a big guy," she says smiling up at him.

"I know you...you broke my nose two years ago and stole my SUV," he says in a low deadly voice, stepping towards Max and grabbing for her , "Payback time little girl," he growls.

"Oops, my bad," Max says turning out of his reach then chopping back at him with her stiffened hand, knocking him into the side of the vehicle. As he rebounds to try and tackle her, "It does make you look kinda lopsided," she adds as she high kicks him under the chin, snapping his head back. It bounces off the bonnet as he slides to the ground. "Oops, your bad," she says, bending down quickly and removes a key from his pocket. Standing up, she sees Logan running towards her, a look of concern on his face. _God, I can't wait to see you running in a pair of shorts one day, Logan. Not that it ever mattered to me._

"Is he okay? You didn't kill him, did you?" Logan asks, bending down to check the goon's pulse.

Sighing, Max opens the car door, and as Logan stands up, relief on his face, "I'm fine too...you wanna be the wheel man, while I ride shot gun?" she asks, a faint note of sarcasm in her voice.

Pausing for a moment at Max's tone, "Sure," then nodding at the crumpled shape on the sidewalk, "Old boyfriend?" he asks laconically, catching the key Max tosses to him.

"He wished," Max says, getting into the passenger seat. "If, I can get some money for this thing it will add to the profit we'll have made so far tonight," Max adds.

"Nothing wrong with a little profit, and I do like to show my girl a good time when we're on a date," Logan replies as he puts the SUV into gear and pulls away, doing a U-turn to head for the center of Sector 10.

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Seattle sewers:**

Alec's cellphone rings as he is walking through the sewers, heading from the rail yards of Terminal City. Looking down at the number displayed, he sighs, letting it ring. Finally, he presses the answer button as the line goes dead from the other end. "Damn," he mutters, then clicks the off button and puts it in his pocket. He continues on his way deeper under ground towards the center of Seattle.

»»»»»»

Flashback: somewhere in Eastern Europe:

Two young men are jogging through the filthy water of a dilapidated sewer, every now and then swerving to avoid some fallen masonry, and in a couple instances a rotting pile of some unidentified substance.

"Well that was fun," the slightly younger of the two men says sarcastically as he leaps over another piece of fallen roof without breaking stride. "Did you have to go to bed with the Security Chief's wife?" he asks as they run around a corner and skid to a halt on finding their way blocked. "Didn't mention this, did she."

"Nope, but she did say that there should be another tunnel on the right that also leads out," the slightly older and shorter man answers, grinning at his companion."

Grunting, the younger man follows his friend down the main tunnel until they reach the new branch and start to follow it. "So, she was right, but did it have to be her?"

"Hey, like I always say, take advantage of any situation presented," the other replies dryly.

"Right, you're just like Lola, she always said that."

"Ah, Lola, dear Lola," the other man says, kissing his fingers.

"Yeah, dear Lola wonder what she's up to now?" the younger asks.

"Being ready, I suppose," the second man replies chuckling.

"Well, we better be, because here comes your late lover's husband and his death squad," the first shouts, even as bullets from a side tunnel start to kick the filth from the sewer floor and walls onto the fleeing figures.

»»»»»»

_I shoulda been there for you, man...to die like that...it's not for me. Max can find a new deputy. I'm outta here._ Alec reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small locket on a chain. He looks at it for awhile, then lengthening, his stride he eventually begins to jog down the dark tunnel.

--------------------------

**TBC**


	9. Meet and Agree

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: This chapter is totally different from how it was conceived originally. I lost the whole beginning of this chapter and had to start from scratch and some how it just took a different direction than I thought it would. Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed each and every one is greatly appreciated.

------------------------

Chapter 9 Meet and Agree

--------------------------

**Sector 10, Half a block from Oscar's Coffee Shoppe:**

Max reaches over and rests her hand on Logan's arm. "Pull over I wanna check things out before we go in," indicating the large lit sign down the road.

"I don't think Matt would set us up, Max, I know him," Logan says a bit peevishly but slowing the SUV to a stop nonetheless.

"But do you know Clemente? He seems a pretty stand up guy, but there's a lotta pressure on him," Max says mildly as she looks across at Logan.

"Fine, but you've got three minutes. We're nearly late as it is," Logan says glancing at his watch, resignation in his voice_. You're gonna do this anyway_.

With a quick kiss on Logan's stubbled cheek,_ A reward for seeing my point of view,_ Max is out of the vehicle in a flash.

"Be careful," Logan whispers softly to Max's quickly retreating back, and to his surprise gets a thumbs up signal in return. After a brief smile, he slowly drives towards the coffee shop with a pensive look on his face, scanning the roadside for anything suspicious. _Yes, partners in business and in life, Max and I are that and more. Guess she's figured that Rattail was one of my informants on Bronck, after his little innuendo tonight...but why did he bring that up?. He was the one who contacted me...he didn't know Max was working for me – was he setting me up..._

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

Logan is sitting watching the thunderstorm rage outside. As the rain lashes against the large windowpane, he absently rubs his hands along his legs, his thoughts awash with conflicting emotions.

Max had called earlier to say she couldn't make it tonight as Normal had her working overtime to make up for the time she'd spent with him in the hospital.Just before she hung up, she'd asked him to dinner at her place. He'd wondered at her creativity in finding excuses to get off work – to be with him...that music still haunted his dreams and a vaguer memory of holding her in his arms...of dancing. _It was only a dream. I'll never walk again, and Max will be in constant danger now. Lydecker will eventually find her again. Maybe Zack was right; I'm the biggest threat to her safety. And now she's inviting me to dinner and I've..._

Suddenly the sound of the cellphone cuts through his thoughts. Grabbing it from the coffee table, he looks at the number and sighs, part disappointment part relief, as he pushes the answer button. _I'm not sure which I feel more right now...if she's out in this, I hope she's safe._

"Hello."

"My friend, I hear you were having a short vacation. Glad to see you're back," a smooth, almost mocking, voice comes over the phone.

Grimacing, "What have you got for me?" Logan asks, trying to hold his emotions in check on hearing the false American accent.

After a short pause from the other end, "Ah, I hear Gerhardt Bronck is smuggling blood out of the city, thought Eyes Only might be interested," the voice replies in an almost questioning timbre.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be, where is Bronck doing this from?" Logan asks, controlling the excitement in his voice as he absently rubs his back.

"He's using various airfields, there should be a shipment in a few days."

"What type of security are we talking about?"

Chuckling, "Oh, nothing for you to worry about in your present condition," the voice mockingly replies, then cuts the connection even as Logan angrily throws his phone unto the sofa.

»»»»»»

_Rattail knows who she is...it's been all over the news. I thought we'd've been safe there, but if he's playing some kinda game...damn, another complication, and it's my fault. _

Shaking his head, Logan is about to pull into a parking spot in front of the coffee shop when the passenger door opens suddenly and Max jumps in.

"It's all clear. Looks like Clemente is playing it straight," Max says grinning at Logan.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside Oscar's Coffee Shoppe:**

Slowly Max's grin fades as she notices that Logan did not react to her sudden appearance and is sitting staring out of the windshield the engine still running.

"Logan, I said it's clear...we're gonna be late, and I don't think the good Lieutenant is gonna be happy, in fact..." looking more closely at Logan, she sees his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that the knuckles have turned white. Reaching out, she places her left hand over his elegant hands, "Logan the trans—"

As if suddenly wakening, Logan looks from Max's warm hand resting on his up into the fear in her eyes. "I said I'd tell you if it went bad, Max. So let's get this done," he says curtly. Then seeing the hurt he's just caused her reflected for a second in those brown eyes before they go blank and she quickly removes her hand. _I've come to know you that well that I can see the pain I can cause you, What do you see me trying to hide? _He slowly lets out a breath, "Max I screwed up...guess you've kinda figured out from Rattail's little apology that he was one of my informants about Bronck...in fact, he was the one who put me onto the blood smuggling and the security. The stuff Matt was giving me didn't completely match. Either Bronck was using them or Rattail was setting us up...me up. He didn't know about you then.

"But now, because of our little slip and our little thing at Jam Pony, he's maybe guessing you had some help back then." Looking at Logan with raised eyebrows, "And you actually ate that guy's cooking," Max states sarcastically.

Looking embarrassed, Logan looks away. "There's no accounting for taste," he mutters, under his breath. Then looking earnestly at the woman sitting next to him, "He maybe trying to go big time and thinking that if he can deliver an Eyes Only operative and the leader of the transgenics as a package...I screwed up, Max."

Looking thoughtful. "You said that. Well, I could always dissuade him from playing any games with us, show him the mistake in messing wit' da Team," Max says mildly as she opens her door and steps out onto the pavement. _And for ruining my evening back then._

Switching off the engine, Logan steps out and joins Max. "Maybe later, after tonight's little party, though I think he'll be too busy trying to keep the turf war from washing him away. If Goldy was right about that guy shooting at us...no, I think our friend Rattail...won't have time to cook up anything," Logan says shaking his head, confidence returning to his voice.

"Whatever, but if we want Clemente on our side so we can rescue Zack, we betta get in there. And I could use some coffee, even at ten dollars a cup."

"And I still owe you a meal, right," Logan says opening the door for Max.

Grinning back at Logan, "Yeah, and it'll have to be something other than a cow's fly swatter," Max says teasingly, drawing a faint smile from him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Inside Oscar's:**

Matt Sung has his injured leg stuck straight out under the table, a bandage from the first aid box of Clemente's car covering the wound. A large mug of coffee is sitting on the table in front of him, as he watches the Lieutenant check his watch again and then look at the door.

"They'll be here, Lieutenant," he says a little wearily.

Glaring at the man across from him, Clemente snorts, "There's a reason I don't have a partner anymore...he was an honorable man and it got him killed. I've learned not to trust people too much...the only reason I'm here besides trying to keep this whole Terminal City thing from exploding is Max. She's the first person I've met in a long time who has any honor...I can't prove it, but I believe White tried to kill her, and I wanna know why?"

"Well, it's probably his orders. He was supposed to be in charge of removing the transgenics," Matt replies turning his cup in circles.

"No, this goes beyond his orders. He was willing to kill innocent people to get at her...and now this hint of a personal vendetta against Cale as well, something isn't—"Clemente breaks off as Max and Logan walk in, he glances at his watch._ Less than a second to spare._ And a smile briefly touches his lips.

"How do you wanna do this?" Max asks glancing around at the few late seat-warmers staring into coffee cups. _Well nobody seems to recognize us...yet._

"Watch and learn," Logan says grinning with confidence

"Oh, no here we go again," Max says rolling her eyes and tossing her hair to the side.

"You're late," Clemente growls, even as Matt Sung winces either in pain or his commander's tone.

"No, we've actually about a second to spare by my reckoning," Max says sitting down next to Matt Sung, "How you feeling, detective?" she asks a look of concern on her face.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live,"

"Yeah, it's the ones that don't hurt that are the kicker," Max says with feeling, and a quick glance at Logan.

»»»»»»

Flashback:

Logan and Max are in bed kissing. Later Logan is on top as they make love, he kisses Max's neck as she smiles in pleasure. Suddenly the shadow of a cawing crow flies over them. Max and Logan open their eyes and look up at it. Lifting his hand up, Logan notices that his hand is covered in blood and looks down at Max to see that her hand and shoulder are also bloody.

"Max?"

"What's happening?" Max asks puzzled and in fear.

»»»»»»

_It was a dream. I never felt anything but how much I loved you. You found me, and I just couldn't get it out. That'll never happen again, Logan, never...I promise._

»»»»»»

Seeing the look Max gives him, Logan's nod is barely discernable.

»»»»»»

Flashback outside the Seattle Municipal Building:

The shot down hoverdrone is lying a few feet away. Logan can't see it, he wishes the thing had landed on him to end the pain of failure. The pain that was tearing him apart as the nerves in his severed spine still tried to function to make him move and go after the kidnappers...to do something instead of lying there helpless.

»»»»»»

_You can live through the pain, Max showed me that. It's when you don't feel the pain that you begin to die. We taught each other that._

Looking from Max to Logan, and back. _These two are way more than partners in the common garden variety sense. They've had a lotta water pass under the bridge between them...one-day maybe I'll find out, but it won't be now._ Clemente clears his throat, "So, Mr. Cale, Max, you were saying that **_Special Agent in Charge_** White may have had something to do with this attempt on your life, that the assassin escaped from your custody, that you want to go after him. The questions are why, and what do you want from me...from the Seattle PD, Mr. Cale?" he asks, a slight scowl on his face.

At that moment a waitress comes over, and before anybody can say anything, puts three cups on the table, pours coffee into them, and walks away without a word.

"Nice service. You a regular, Lieutenant?" Max says looking at the slight chip in the cup critically while Logan grimaces at the taste and hastily puts the cup down.

Before Clemente can answer, "You can call me Logan, lieutenant. What we want is a free hand in being able to track the assassin back to who sent him, and reassurances that while we are doing that, the situation at Terminal City will not escalate," he adds, ignoring the look of innocence on Max's face.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why." Looking from Logan to Max, Clemente smiles briefly, then with a grave expression, "Max, why do you need to go? You're the one who made the decision to make a stand in Terminal City...I know it was you. I've served under commanders who were leaders, true leaders it's a gift."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lieutenant, but they made me this way. It's not something I want or need. It's just something I gotta do...for my family," Max ends softly, taking a sip from her coffee.

"So why this particular assassin, and why do you think White is the one who sent him?" he asks.

"The assassin is a transgenic, brainwashed and programmed to kill Logan because of ties to me, and now, with the failure of his mission, he's returning to whoever sent him," Max says, her voice tight. _Are you still under Manticore's orders, White's, or are you going for revenge, Zack? I wish we had talked before you left. Logan thinks you're free..._

"You've still not answered my question Max, why must **you** go?" Clemente asks. _I'm here because I think you're honorable. Don't disappoint me._

"It's—"Logan begins to answer.

Holding up her hand to interrupt him. Max looks Clemente squarely in the eyes. "It's because it's what I have to do, what I'm trained to do, what I was created to do...to track down a quarry and do what's necessary to stop 'em. In this case, it's to prevent a transgenic from killing a human...even one like Ames White," Max says, her voice level, not betraying the fear that is turning the coffee in her stomach to a bitter acid ready to come back up. _God, if you really exist, don't let this be Ben again_

"What? If this assassin is White's, why would he go after him?" Matt Sung asks puzzled.

"It's revenge...he's my brother—"

"And when you hurt one of Max's family, you hurt all of them," Logan interjects bluntly, looking at Max in surprise. _All they need is the trigger...the trigger to kill, Lydecker said. Well, this time the trigger is family - to protect the family, the unit. I bet that would surprise you no end._ _What are you doing, Max? I thought you didn't want to expose Zack._

Looking at the two people sitting in front of him, Clemente slowly nods. "Fine, keeping family from doing something stupid I can understand." I can't condone the killing of anyone...even Agent White," he mutters softly under his breath.

"What I don't get is why White wants **you** dead, Logan You say it's personal, but why?" Matt Sung says staring at his friend, with an almost pleading look. _Trust us, Logan. Trust me._

Logan looks at Max who shrugs, as if to say it's your plan. Nodding Logan looks at the two policemen. _If you don't think me crazy after this you're a true friend, Matt._ Taking a deep breath, "Agent White is operating outside his orders when it comes to Max and by extension myself. He is a member of a religious cult that believes the world as we know it is coming to an end. They believe that Max somehow was created to stop them from achieving their dominance when this occurs—"

"You're crazy, Cale," Clemente interrupts angrily, glaring first at Logan then Matt Sung.

"He's not crazy. Try this for crazy. My creator was none other than Ames White's father. That this cult has been preparing for five thousand years and that I have encoded in my DNA the formula that can stop them dead in their tracks," Max says staring out the door. Her voice distracted as she slowly rolls up the sleeves of first one arm of her jacket then the other to reveal freshly appearing runes.

As Matt Sung and Clemente stare in horror at the tattoos appearing on Max's arms, Logan grabs a napkin and pulls a pen out of his pocket and starts to copy them down. Suddenly, Max gets up and walks rapidly to the door. She flings it open and walks outside as a shooting star flashes over head, followed by another, then another.

---------------

**Outside Oscar's:**

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore Secret Facility 2004:

An old man using a cane, the handle a three-dimensional representation of the Manticore symbol, approaches Max in her nightgown.

"There she is." He reaches down and picks her up, "My little one. My special little one." Hugging her, he then turns to the guard, "She's coming with me for a moment. You can go, I will return her,"

Looking at the colonel standing off to the side he receives a nod, "Carry on soldier, I take responsibility." The colonel looks at the old man holding the young transgenic in his arms a faint look of disapproval on his face masking one of never forgotten pain. "You have ten minutes then she returns and you go and never come back," he says his voice harsh.

Nodding, the old man puts Max back down. He takes her hand and walks out the door of the small room down the corridor, until finally they stand in the courtyard outside the building. He points to the sky. "See the shooting stars, 452. They are the forerunners of the shroud of death. There is a war on between the good and the evil of my people, and when the time comes, you have to be ready to save those who cannot save themselves. You are my special one," For the rest of the time, they stare in silence at the lights in the sky until the colonel comes for the child.

»»»»»»

_It's close, and we're running outta time. I have to get back to Terminal City and warn the others and then find Zack...find White. Where the hell are you, Sandeman? I need to know what I have to do...I only ever wanted to be a regular girl, have a normal life with the man I love. Is that too damn much to ask?_

"Max? Max? What's with you?" Logan asks, resting his arm on Max's shoulder to get her attention.

"I never really looked up at the night sky. Now I know...now I remember," Max says, ignoring Logan.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Logan asks in an exasperated tone.

"Logan, give Matt and Clemente a run down on the deception plan...tell them we'll be in touch and let's get back to Terminal City. Something cosmic is gonna happen soon, and we gotta check a few things before we can go after Zack and...and stop White and the cult. As Logan hesitates, "Let's move Logan," she says in irritation.

Stung by Max's tone, "What, are you becoming psychic now?" he retorts sarcastically.

Finally looking from the meteor shower in the sky, Max looks at Logan, her eyes flashing in anger for an instant. Then as the flames die they are replaced by a look asking for understanding in their dark depths. "I don't think so, Logan. Sandeman...I remember him a bit now...we've gotta figure these new runes out and fast. I think I know what the shroud of death is. We need your computer to check if I'm right," Max says, her tone contrite as she brushes her fingers along the hand still on her shoulder.

Noting the look in her eyes and her simple gesture Logan relaxes, the anger that had stemmed from his worry about Max dissipates, "Okay, Max... you coming back in to do this?" Logan asks looking up at the shooting stars, then at Max who is now watching the sky again her face contorted in concentration. _What's with the sky Max how come you suddenly know about the shroud of death, is this one of Sandeman's hidden secrets coming out what will it mean for everyone...for us._

_Damn you, Sandeman, damn the cult and their damn war I don't wanna be in it. I just want Logan and my family and peeps, if anything happens to any of them you are gonna pay big time...you'll find out what you really created first hand. _"Yeah, I've seen enough," Max says turning to walk back into the coffee shop, "Now they know we're whack, sorry about walking out like that," Max says softly.

"Well, that freaked me out, but why did you bring up Zack being your brother. Thought we agreed that your relationship was a non topic here," Logan says, puzzled, reaching to open the door for Max.

At that moment, Clemente, followed by a limping Matt Sung, walks out and stares at Max in awe mixed with fear. "What are you, Max? This goes way beyond personal grudges, transgenics in Terminal City and family." Clemente says, looking pointedly at the runes on Max's still exposed arms.

"Lieutenant, you wouldn't believe me even if I knew the whole story. Let's just say we're in a war, and Ames White and I are soldiers in that fight. The only thing I care about, though, is my family and keeping them safe," Max says, her tone underscoring the intensity of her words.

Looking at Max intently for a moment, Clemente slowly looks over at Logan who is standing there, his hand still resting on Max's shoulder. At the look, Logan hastily drops his hand, then smiles sheepishly. "We're partners, Lieutenant," he says simply, even as Max nods beside him.

"Well, my new partner and I would like to hear your plan to prevent Seattle and Terminal City from exploding while you're not around," he says with a faint smile as Matt Sung looks at him in shock.

------------------------

**TBC**


	10. Further Meetings

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed each and every one is greatly appreciated. The phone code here is purely imaginary and the area code is probably not even for the location, I have taken some license here.

------------------------

Chapter 10 Further Meetings

-------------------------

**The Seattle Sewer System: **

A figure splashes through some of the residual rainwater from the earlier storm, then steps on something that squeaks and runs off into the dark. "Damn!" Asha exclaims then continues to walk along the dimly lit tunnel. "Well, this was a bright idea, rushing off into the underworld to save the man you wanted to love you and his girlfriend, and the one you think you're falling in love with...real smart, Barlowe. It would've probably been faster walking to the front gate and knocking. Well, you're lost and if you don't find your way outta here you're not gonna be much good to Logan or Max...or even to that mule-headed, live-for-the-moment...damnit, Alec, why don't you answer—"

"Is talking to yourself a new craze or are you on your own with this?" a voice asks out of the gloom of a side tunnel Asha had not seen.

As she jumps at the sound and pulls out her gun, Alec is suddenly standing there. "That's a nice piece you have there," he says with a chuckle and puts his hand on the barrel, pushing it down. A faint smile slowly spreads across his lips as he stares into Asha's eyes.

»»»»»»

Flashback back room of a video game arcade, Sector 4:

"Let's clean this up," Asha says grabbing Alec's arm as he flinches and pulls away. "Stop being a baby...thought you were some kinda tough super soldier." she says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so rough. It still hurts, ya know...anyway, it'll heal itself," he replies looking down at the wound being cleaned.

"Sorry...but I do owe you for taking my gun back when we first met," she mutters.

"Right...so, what's with you and Logan anyway? Ow!" Alec yelps as Asha slaps some more disinfectant onto the wound.

Quickly bandaging the wound, "There is _nothing_ between me and Logan...we're just business acquaintances," she replies irritably, the note of regret barely noticeable.

"Hmm, well, that's a nice piece of field dressing there, Asha."

"Had a bit of practice with the group I belong to, the S1W. Not all our _little actions _go off without blood being shed," she replies as she packs away the medical supplies.

"Hey, I could use a drink or two you wanna stop by Crash with me?" Alec asks smiling brightly as he flexes his arm."

"'Nother time, Alec. I've got some stuff I gotta take care of tonight," she says, still looking at the medical supply box."

"I really could use the company tonight...just in case I go into shock," he says, a self-mocking grin on his face.

Looking up at Alec, Asha smiles faintly, "Sure, but don't be getting any ideas. I'm not interested in dragging you home."

"No, just a drink...and the company,"

»»»»»»

_Oh, and giving you my phone number, which you never did write down, did ya. There, I'm running from my ghosts, my past right, smack into what could be my future...get real, Alec. Asha wouldn't want anything to do with you if she knew you killed the last woman you loved – It's safer if we never care...but it's lonely_. "What are you doing down here, Asha?" Alec asks, still holding onto the gun.

»»»»»»

Flashback Alec's Apartment:

Asha slowly stretches under the blanket, then bolts up right, and looks around. Not hearing or seeing, Alec, she relaxes with a sigh, partially in relief partly disappointment. Quickly using the bathroom, Asha heads for the door and notices a note stuck to it: Gone with Max. Here's my number 555 4728.

_What the hell? Weren't Max and Logan having dinner? What is she doing with Alec? Guess something came up...now the virus is cured, they'll have all the time in the world. _Taking the note, Asha walks out.

»»»»»»

_What was I doing at your place? What the hell am I doing down here? For the same reasons – I care about you. That mad woman could've been feeding me a lot of crock and I killed her._ Sighing, Asha looks down at Alec's hand then up into the taunting smirk now on his face.

"I've got some information for Logan and Max about who's been manipulating the news coverage about the transgenics and the assassination attempt on Logan," Asha replies angrily.

"Yeah, we know all about White and Max's brother trying to take out Logan, but it didn't work." _So maybe it's White who's been feeding stuff to the news hounds. Wonder where Asha learnt this? Well, it ain't my problem._ "By the way, the virus is really cured," Alec says, his tone cutting.

With an in drawn breath Asha tries to step back, but Alec tightens his hold on the gun and pulls her towards him. "So, I bet that's messed up your little plan to show Logan how indispensable you are," Alec hisses.

"Alec...Alec, Logan and Max, I'm happy for them that's all either of them have ever wanted. I'm here because White, if that's the government agent who's been out to get them, has set some kinda trap for them if they leave Terminal City," Asha says tensely. _What is your problem? Were you really after Max and now she's shoved you away for Logan again it's pissed you off...why do I keep falling for men who love Max?_

"Well, you coulda called," his tone sarcastic, Alec's face is now grim.

"Well I did, but nobody seems to be answering their phones tonight," Asha says sarcastically, trying to mask the hurt she is feeling at Alec's attitude.

Suddenly looking embarrassed, Alec lets go of the gun and steps back. "Yeah, forgot to switch my phone on," he replies with a self-conscious shrug. "So what's this about a trap for Max and Logan?"

Putting her gun away, Asha stares at Alec, then shrugs. "I met with someone who claimed to be an ex-priestess of some cult. I'm guessing this White, belongs to it," getting only a raised eyebrow from Alec. "She claimed some pretty weird stuff...hold it should I be telling this to you at all?"

Ignoring Asha's question, Alec looks down the tunnel. _This doesn't concern me anymore..._

"Shouldn't we get going to Terminal City?" Asha says, "Ah hell!" she exclaims taking hold of Alec's arm as she slips on a patch of slime.

Instinctively, Alec grabs her around the waist as she slips, "Got ya,"

Looking sheepish, Asha smiles briefly at the surprise on Alec's face as he realizes what he's just done. Then he grins and tightens his grip. "You can let me go now, Alec," she says pushing away gently, "By the way, what are you doing down here...thought you hated the sewers," Asha says looking at him with a puzzled frown.

Looking away, "Yeah, but it's the only way to get around at the moment," he says shrugging. "Any chance of meeting your source?" he adds, as he stares down the tunnel again, a thoughtful look on his face. _I'm gonna regret this, first Rachel, then Max and now Asha. Why do women keep turning my life upside down?_

"No, she's dead," Asha answers bluntly. _I killed a defenseless old woman and I did it to protect you, but would you even care?"_

Looking quickly at Asha, Alec sees her look at him then quickly away. "Too bad, but sometimes you have to do what's necessary," Alec says, a note of understanding in his voice, then turning sharply heads off in the direction he was coming from. "You coming, or are ya gonna continue your conversion with the rats?" _Seems you've got yourself a deputy for a while longer, Max – just gotta figure out how to prevent you from killing me for running in the first place. Forgive me, Rachel, but Asha does need me right now._

"Coming, but remember I don't see in the dark like you do," Asha calls as she tries to follow Alec's rapidly retreating form down the gloomy tunnel.

Stopping to wait for her to catch up, "By the way, I haven't met any mule-headed transgenics yet, but give it time," Alec says, grinning at the sour look Asha gives him. 

--.-..--.-..--.-..

**In an SUV, Sector 10:**

Logan is driving towards the south of Terminal City, looking for the address of a garage one of his informants he'd contacted had given him after leaving Ramon Clemente and Matt Sung at Oscar's Coffee Shop.

"Logan, about Zack," Max says turning to look at him.

Glancing over at Max with a frown, "Yeah, I was wondering, at the change," Logan says.

"It...it was something I remembered about denying who I am, what my family is – what we're fighting for is to be accepted, Logan. If I hadn't come clean with Clemente he'd'a never be backing our plan now."

Nodding, Logan slows and starts to turn into the entrance to the garage, "Right, family, the good and the bad. He was right, we have to stop Zack, but I wish we could end the threat of White and the cult as well." Logan says. "You wanna get the door?" indicating the touch pad on a pillar, the code's 6452."

Looking askance, at Logan "You're kidding me, right?" Max asks, a faint smile, playing on her face.

Looking puzzled, "Kidding you about what?" he asks tapping impatiently on the steering wheel when Max does not move.

"Fugheddaboudit," Max says. Jumping out she presses the number sequence on the control pad by the door, then with a quick grin, at Logan she ducks under the rising door.

Logan sits there as the door slowly rises, then reaching into his pocket, he takes out his cellphone and stares at the number and letter combination on the pad, and he breaks into a smile. Driving in, he sees Max standing there in the headlights her face lit up by a smile. Grinning back, Logan switches of the engine as Max slowly saunters towards the SUV her hips swaying.

»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

"It's your move," Logan says. Looking up from the chessboard to see Max watching him he raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, just admiring a beautiful talented man," Max replies a faint touch of sadness in her voice.

"We will beat this, Max, I promise," Logan says, leaning back in his chair, as Max makes her move. "Aren't you the rocking, awesome chick," he adds with a grin.

"Right, who's just checkmated you," Max says. "You're getting better, four to one, not bad for a mere mortal."

"Yeah, with a little more practice..."

The phone ringing interrupts Logan's retort. Looking at each other Logan then looks at his watch and shrugs and turns to wheel over to the phone. "Hello, Mia," he says switching on the speaker, as Max walks over to him.

"Is Max there?" Mia's almost childish voice comes over the speaker as Logan mouths to Max, "How did she get this number?"

"How the hell should I know," she mouths back with a shrug. "Yeah, Mia, I'm here. How you and Dougie doing?"

"Were doing good, settled in nicely out here. Hope I haven't interrupted anything." she says breathlessly.

Looking at each other, Max realizes how close she is to Logan and steps away. Sighing he looks at her longingly but only gets a shake of the head. "No, Mia, things are the same as before," Logan replies.

"Sorry to hear that, but remember what I said. You two are gonna have the best life together. You're so perfect for each other," she says with a cheery note.

"Right," they say together, and then they both smile bleakly

"You'll see. Anyway why I called is to say that our number is 808-555-6452 here in Hawaii, and anytime you need to get away from the rain, you're welcome."

"Thanks, Mia, we will," Logan says watching Max as she paces the room.

"Max, Dougie and I are making it work, so can you. Always remember that, okay?" Mia says.

"I will Mia, you and Dougie take care, 'kay," Max says walking closer to Logan but still keeping her distance.

"Bye Max, Bye Logan,"

As Logan sits there tapping the handset against his chin a slow grin suddenly spreads across his face, and he gestures to Max to look at the numbers and letter combination of the handset.

"That's Psy-Ops for ya," Max says with a snort, "You want another game?" she says sauntering over to the coffee table and glancing back at Logan, picks up the black queen.

"Sure, take it I get white this time?"

"Hey, I'm giving you every advantage," Max says sweetly.

With a grunt as an answer, Logan wheels over and locks his brakes with a snap.

»»»»»

"So, ya remember now?" Max asks as she leans through the driver's window to switch off the vehicle lights.

As Max leans in Logan takes her head in his hands and gives her a long lingering kiss, which Max returns with fervor. Finally breaking away for air they look at each other.

"No more running away, Max."

"No more hiding, Logan."

After a moment, Max steps back as Logan opens the door and steps out. "Let's get going, my contact will make sure the money he gets for this monster goes to the right place."

"Jeez, Logan, I shoulda had you as my fence a long time ago," Max says shaking her head with a light laugh.

"I'm not a fence," Logan replies in a slightly pissy tone, then seeing Max, rolling her eyes at him. "I just know fences - big difference,"

"Right, whatever," Max says walking towards the roll doors of the garage.

Pressing the button to shut the door, Logan looks up at the sky, which is now obscured, by heavy dark clouds. "Looks like rain, we better get back before it fills the sewer system."

"Yeah, about two block's up there's a entrance we can use," Max says following Logan's gaze. _I want to look at the sky without thinking I'll lose you._

"Let's go, then. I feel like we're close and I wanna get the translation program Sebastian sent working on those runes." _I gotta get the camera system set up for the interview and broadcast with Max and Clemente then I've..._

Taking Logan's hand, Max smiles up at him, "You still owe me some eats." _Starting to obsess Logan?_

"Never let it be said that Logan Cale didn't feed his date. How's Chinese sound? I know a little place around the corner." Logan says, giving Max's hand a squeeze.

"'Nother one a ya contacts," Max asks innocently with a faint touch of sarcasm.

"Nope, just a place I met contacts," Logan replies dryly.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and Terminal City leftovers are definitely not appealing." Grabbing his arm, Max starts walking down the road with Logan beside her, a smile on his face.

------------------

**Sector 9: **

In an alleyway, a young woman is sitting on a motorcycle. _That was some pretty smart old woman and some nice cake she baked. How am I gonna get to you, Max? I need you to find Zack. Damn, where is he? _Kick starting her bike, Jondy kicks up the stand, revs the engine and roars out of the alley, heading south_. There must be a way into Terminal City. Transgenics will be heading there...so am I. I should check in with Syl and Krit and Zane and the others to see if they're on their way._

»»»»»»

Flashback Buddy's Ranch:

"Hi Jody, Adam's round back with Buddy looking at the new stallion."

"Thanks, Mary. Mom said to tell you that the entries for the pie bakeoff are full so she'll meet you tomorrow for the judging."

"You entered this year?"

"Yeah, dad insisted, said I'd be a sure winner again, but Gail's in this year so I don't know.

With a snort Mary shakes her head. "When you get back, tell your ma I'll meet her at eleven. Now, you go see your boyfriend," she says with a smile.

"Were not like that," Jody says, a faint smile playing over her lips, then with a wave, she walks around the back of the house, towards the horse paddock.

As Jondy rounds the corner, she sees a beautiful gray stallion prancing in the paddock, and Buddy leaning against the railing watching as Zack, under his new name of Adam, approaches the horse, both moving seemingly in a dance. As Zack nears with a halter, the animal moves around him. Suddenly, Zack moves, and with lightning reflexes, has the halter in place and is up onto the back of the horse. The gray stallion freezes for an instant at this sudden change in the game. Then the horse starts to buck, trying to throw this strange presence off its back, with Zack using all his installed skill and instincts to stay on.

Walking over to stand by Buddy, Jondy watches with approval and pride in Zack's performance on the stallion. _This is not what Manticore made us for, but our training and strength have their uses._ Suddenly noticing Buddy looking at her curiously, Jondy straightens her face. "He's good, Buddy, looks like a natural," she says mildly.

Nodding slowly, Buddy looks at Jondy thoughtfully for another second, then back at Zack, who has now got the stallion under control and is cantering around the paddock. "Right, a natural," _What did you see Jody? You can't even imagine what Zack...Adam is capable of, if what half Logan told me is true._

Seeing Jondy, Zack waves and jumps off the gray to let him slowly come to a stop. Walking over to the rail with a huge grin of joy and pride, "Hi, Jody, he's beautiful isn't he," Zack says, looking back at the stallion, who is now pawing the ground and tossing his head as if impatient to get back to the game he and Zack had been playing.

Smiling back, Jondy nods, "He is, Adam. I came over to see if you're free tonight. There's a dance over at the Corral with free beer for the first hundred. You wanna come?"

Giving Buddy a quick glance, he receives a nod and a smile in reply, "Go on, you kids, have a good time. I'll take care of the horse," he says, and climbs into the paddock as Zack hesitates. "Go on, young man, you only live once."

Leaping over the fence, Zack takes Jondy's hand and they head towards the small cabin in a grove of trees that Buddy had informed Zack was his.

»»»»»»

_Zack said that Max had made some friends on the outside besides this Logan. He seemed to have liked a couple of them, in fact. Said they were always talking about a bar called Crash. Maybe they'll know how I can get to Max and Logan._

-------------------

**Crash:**

Sitting at one of the manhole tables, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Sky and Druid have a couple of pitchers of empty beer in front of them. "Well, my round, I guess," Sky says peering from the empty pitchers to his glass then around the table.

"Yeah, and hurry up I missed this stuff in Terminal City," Sketchy says a little too loudly.

"Shut it, fool," Original Cindy whispers tersely "You got no idea who might have ears in here," she adds looking around, and notices a young woman with brown wavy hair at the bar tense slightly. With narrowed eyes, she watches as Sky weaves his way to the bar and stop beside the young woman. _God, she looks like Max from this distance. Is she another clone, or something else? I hope you and your boy are safe, boo._

"So, OC, Sketchy, what was it like with the freaks?" Druid asks leaning forward.

"They're not freaks," Original Cindy and Sketchy say together, and look at each other smiling faintly.

"Yeah, well, they freak me out, man. You guys had some guts to follow Max and Alec in there...by the way, the Logan guy helping Max out. They seemed to have a thing, but then, they didn't. What's the deal there?" Druid asks, leaning back against the rail.

Still watching Sky talk to the woman at the bar, Original Cindy frowns. "Ya know, Druid, you ask too many damn questions. Even Sketchy ain't as bad as you. What my boo does is her business, got me?" she says tersely, then tenses as Sky points across the bar to their table.

"Hey, OC, you tripping or what?" Sketchy asks, then follows Original Cindy's gaze. "Whoa, that's one hot piece a...hey, she looks a little like Max!" he exclaims starting to rise.

Grabbing Sketchy's arm, Original Cindy pulls him back into his seat as the woman walks towards the table with Sky, "Yeah, but she ain't, so sit and keep your mouth shut...both a' ya," Original Cindy says with a quick glare at the two men sitting with her.

"Hey, guys this is Jondy," Sky says putting down a pitcher of beer, a huge grin on his inebriated face.

Struggling to keep the shock off her face, Original Cindy, smiles slightly, "Hey, Jondy, you new in town?" she says looking up into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"Passing through, heard this was a good place to hang," Jondy replies with a faint smile of her own, glancing at Sketchy and Druid.

"Hi, Jondy, pull up a seat," Sketchy says with a lascivious grin on his face.

Standing up quickly, Original Cindy stares Jondy in the face, "Nah, I think sweet thing here and me better go have a private talk." Stealing a glance at the three now frowning male bike messengers, she grins slightly. "You boys enjoy yourselves while us girls get acquainted," she adds, then walks off towards the games area of the bar, followed, after a moment, by Jondy.

Shrugging, Sketchy breaks into a grin. "Why is it all the good ass play on the wrong team," he mutters.

"Yeah, like even the ugly ones would be interested in you," Druid says sarcastically.

"Hey, let me tell you about this fine transgenic..."

Glancing over her shoulder, Jondy sees the three men put their heads together. Noticing the focus of Jondy's glance, Original Cindy scowls, "Men and dogs, only one thing on their minds."

"Hmm, so you're Original Cindy?" Jondy asks turning to look at the woman beside her.

"And who might you be?" Original Cindy says stopping and leaning her hip against the pool table.

Looking at Original Cindy with a raised eyebrow, "Zack said you were Max's best friend. I can see why. I'm Jondy, her sister, and I need to get in touch with her in Terminal City."

"Right, and I'm Xena," Original Cindy says sarcastically crossing her arms across her chest.

"You want proof...sorry, no barcode, lasered off for this trip...Zack's missing, and I need Max to find him." Jondy retorts her blue eyes starting to take on a hard glint.

_She looks a little like Max, and with them blue eyes, she sho' does resemble Zack. _"So, where were you all them there years my boo was looking for you...needed you?" Original Cindy asks, a note of anger creeping into her voice. "Mah sistah tore her self apart looking for you all, and you only show up when you needed her, and then hurt her even more," the anger now evident in her stance.

Jondy continues to stare at Original Cindy then slowly nods. "I shoulda never left her that night. I thought she was dead...I want her help in finding Zack, but I need to apologize to Max for not being with her...sharing what I have with her," she says, a note of sadness evident.

_Well, girl, decision time._ "Yeah, well, I guess my boo will be happy to see ya...but you gonna have to know a few things about what your brother Zack's been up to, and getting you into TC ain't gonna be easy," Original Cindy says, holding Jondy's attention with her comments.

"Have you seen Zack?" a note of hope creeping into Jondy's voice.

"Yeah, I saw him, and he was making my boo and a friend very unhappy," Original Cindy says, a mixture of sadness and anger mixed in her voice.

"What happened with Max and Logan? What did Zack do?" shock now permeating Jondy's voice and stance.

"Oh, you know about hot boy?" Original Cindy asks, curiosity replacing her suspicions and anger for a moment.

"I heard about him from Zack before he lost his memory...do you know how that happened?"

"Shugga girl, you and your sistah gotta talk. Lets blaze and see if we can get you there tonight," Original Cindy says, then starts to walk towards the entrance of Crash.

_Max has some good people covering her back. I'm closer...I missed you, Max, now I realize how much..._

"I gotta make a call, and you betta be with me," she adds, looking over her shoulder at Jondy who has not moved.

"Sure," Jondy says putting down her glass and walking out with Original Cindy. _What did you do to Max, Zack?_

---------------------------------------

**TBC**


	11. Let's Go

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

------------------------

Chapter 11 Let's Go

------------------------

**Outside Crash:**

Stepping outside, Original Cindy and Jondy stop as a thunderstorm rages, the rain lashing down.

"Well, no way we gonna get you to Terminal City tonight. Ya got somewhere to crash?"

"As I said, I was passing through. I was hoping to get into Terminal City and meet up with Max and Logan tonight,"

"Well, seeing as the way in is through the sewers, and since Original Cindy ain't into feeling like a drowned rat, let's go back inside and you can fill me in on how you know Zack was missing, and we can try getting my boo on the phone." _Just gotta keep those idiots from guessing who you are._

-- .-.. -- .-.. -- .-..

**The Hide Away, Terminal City:**

"You're sure the shroud of death is a meteor? Wouldn't they have announced it? Even the independent stargazers would have said something," Logan says, puzzled.

"Yah woulda thunk. No, I'm not sure, but what I remember now of that night and what Sandeman was hinting sure makes it seem likely...CJ said they're everywhere they could be keeping it quiet. What about your guy who keeps watching the sky, he came through pretty good on White's false signal."

"Hmm, I'll put a call out to him, and I think I'll see if Sebastian has heard anything on the informant net," Logan replies, even as he starts typing on his laptop.

"Ya want some a' this fried rice?" Max asks picking up one of the take out boxes on the coffee table, then sitting down on the couch and drawing her legs up.

"Knock yourself out," Logan replies distractedly. 

"Well, don't blame me when you're hungry in a hour," Max says smiling slightly at Logan as he starts to twirl a pencil in his fingers as he clicks through screens searching for the meteor. _Sandeman didn't say it was, but why did he show me those falling stars on that particular night?_

_If Max's memory is right, there must be something on the web. The cult can't hide something this big, a meteor coming close enough to earth to affect us._ "Max, can I see those new runes again?" Logan asks turning from the computer. Seeing Max smiling at him, he raises an eyebrow.

Putting the box down, Max languidly rises and walks towards Logan rolling up her sleeves, "I'm really getting tired of these tattoos from within...you got anything new?"

"The translation program's still working on it, but there was something familiar in the runes," Logan says watching Max's saunter towards him. _Whatever else Sandman mixed into your DNA, he definitely succeeded in making you into the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..._

»»»»»»

Flashback Jam Pony:

Max wearing a red evening gown, her hair up and Original Cindy behind her walks towards Logan with Normal watching from behind his counter. _My God, Max, you are the most beautiful creature on this earth. Talk about drop dead gorgeous! I wish this moment could last forever, time just seems to have slowed. She's smiling. _

As she walks towards them, smiling, she sees Logan smiling back at her._ Logan is smiling. God, he's smiling at me. He looks so handsome, so elegant, even the scruff matches him. I wish this moment could last forever. I never realized Jam Pony was so big._ "You clean up nice," Max says as she reaches Logan.

"So do you," is his rejoinder.

"Shall we?" Max asks

"Sure."

»»»»»»

"Like what you see?" Max asks with a grin.

"Very much," Logan replies looking up at Max

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Logan is at the computer.

"Bingo."

"What do you got?" Peter asks walking up and bending over to look over Logan's shoulder at the image on the screen.

"Surveillance video from the building next door. I figure this is how our visitor last night got in," Logan replies as he zooms in on Max's Jam Pony ID, which is clipped to her jacket.

"We trying to ID the perp or your new girlfriend?" Peter asks staring over Logan's shoulder at the image.

"If I'd just gotten my ass handed to me by a size three, I might be inclined to mind my own business." He nods in satisfaction.

»»»»»»

_You were so right, Peter, may your soul rest in peace, and forgive me for having tried to recruit Max by treating her just as some girl who would fall for my money and charm and do what I wanted._

"Hey, you okay?" Max asks worriedly as she sees the look of sadness that crosses Logan's face, leaving it drawn and weary.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies straightening up in the desk chair and smiles, "Just remembering something Peter asked me once...and begging his forgiveness."

"Peter? Oh...Logan—"

"No Max, don't, that's the past," Logan says and reaches out and takes Max's arms.

_One day, Logan, one day...I've never felt I did the wrong thing refusing to help you, but I did it for the wrong reason. Sure, Manticore would have probably been on my tail sooner, but it was to punish you for being so arrogant, so sure of yourself. I was scared – scared of being so close to somebody...somebody so intense._

"Max, look at this," Logan says putting her two arms together.

Looking down at her arms, quizzically, "It still looks like gibberish to me," Max says, in annoyance.

"Well, on this arm they are similar to the ones that said 'all will be cured' and this arm has the shroud of death symbol and some of the first symbols that appeared." _Which, thank all the deities, Sebastian's program translated to be similar to what I told Max and the others back at Jam Pony._ "Put them together, though, and it reads like a new text."

"So what does it say?" Max says looking up from her arms to meet Logan's stunned gaze, "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Max...Max, you were right, it is a meteor. I've seen these two symbols with the shroud of death one and with others but the translation program just would not come up with an answer. This one here means the lights of the sky, put them together, and I bet this is what we're gonna get," Logan says, turning to his laptop and opening a new window he quickly types the rune combination into the translation program.

Within seconds, the computer beeps, signaling that it is finished. Max and Logan stare at the screen, then look at each other, faint smiles of triumph flick across their faces, then vanish as they both read the translation.

'**When the lights in the sky herald the falling star the shroud of death will cover all and only the one who is hidden will cure all.'**

"So, I'm still some chemistry book messiah. I was hoping you'd made up that whole thing back at Jam Pony," Max says in self-mocking disgust.

"Yeah, well, at the time I wasn't sure myself, but we still gotta figure out what you gotta to do. This could save billions—"

Looking from the computer screen, Max lays her hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, you may have recruited me to fight the power and got me to care what happens to others, but if there is any saving to be done, you, Original Cindy, and the rest of my family are coming first. I'm just telling you so you know that those billions are gonna have to wait in line," Max says, her tone level as she stares into Logan's eyes. _I love you, Logan._

Looking into Max's eyes, he sees the passion and conviction there that isn't evident in the tone of her voice, which makes it more sincere. "Max, we're talking about innocent people who are being kept in the dark about this threat. You have to think about them...you have to care...you're special—"

"Yes, Logan. Sandeman created me, but I make my own choices and I choose you...you find Zack and White, and then we'll see what Sandeman has planned, but I've made this choice more than once. It's you, Logan. _This is a promise. If I have to make a choice between you or billions, Logan, the billions better be betting on you if they wanna win._

»»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's front door, three months after his shooting:

Max is standing looking at her hand resting on the handle. _You didn't stop him being shot. If you'd been there, things might've gone differently. Peter might still be alive, but where would you be now, Max - on the run again? Could he protect you from Manticore and Lydecker, this rich playboy who thinks he can save the world._ Letting go of the handle, Max turns towards the elevator then stops and turns back and slowly turns the handle, and a look of surprise crosses her face followed by a frown. _Is he crazy? He really has a death wish. Anybody could come in here and finish the job that Anselmo failed to do...thanks to me. You have a choice, Max, walk away and forget him or walk in there and find out if he was worth saving. _Opening the door, Max walks in.

»»»»»»»

Staring at each other, Max defiant, Logan insistent. The moment seems to last forever, then the computer beeps again. Quickly looking at the screen, they see a memo forwarded by Sebastian from a NASA scientist to the director of the European Space Agency.

**06/10/2009**

**Dear Hans **

**I have to tell you. My findings are, without a doubt, correct, but as you know, with the last election here things have drastically changed. I fear for my country and the world, especially with what I have found regarding X21-083478. It will definitely be passing very close to our atmosphere, and in one model, may even impact.**

**I have tried desperately to pass this information on, but I have got the run around and even been threatened with the loss of my job. I almost feel it is a conspiracy to keep this information from the public and officials who can deal with the aftermath of such an event.**

**My friend, I need your help in getting this out...I'm not sure how much longer I maybe around.**

**Your friend and colleague **

**Jonathan**

"Hope this helps, Logan. This is all I've found. Sebastian." 

"That sounds like a real desperate plea...wonder what happened to him," Max says, her hand still resting on Logan's shoulder.

"I can find out, but it'll take time. NASA maybe dead, but a lotta their files still have some pretty heavy security lockouts. As for the Europeans, theirs are even worse. If I can track this memo from where Sebastian found it...'The End is Nigh, What the Government Doesn't Want You to Know,'" with an ironic expression on his face, Logan turns to Max and pauses as he finally notices her hand resting on his shoulder. Reaching up, he brushes Max's hair back over her ear and looks at her profile. _How much longer have we got, Jonathan...how much longer do Max and I have? I love you so much, Max._

Rubbing her cheek against his hand, "Well it's the first lead we've found...Logan, I'm gonna go over to the Command Center. I wanna see if anybody's found Alec yet," Max says, straightening up.

"Go on, this may take awhile. I'll let you know what I find. Oh, and go easy on him. He may have just forgotten to switch on his phone and is wondering around Terminal City wishing for some action."

"Right, and I'm his Fairy God mother whose gonna make him wish he hadn't blown off my orders." _You've forgiven Alec quickly...and me._

Chuckling, Logan waves as Max heads for the hidden door, where she pauses and looks back at him already engrossed in his search. _There is no choice, Logan. I save you, and you save the rest. We need each other to fight the power, save the world, blah blah, woof woof. _Then turning, she walks out.

Looking up from his computer screen, Logan catches a glimpse of Max as she walks through the hidden door. _This is bigger than the both of us...I have choices too, Max - I need you. Guess we have to help each other to make the right choices._ With a sigh, Logan scratches his head and returns to his searching of the net for clues.

---------------------

**An Abandoned Apartment Building near Terminal City:**

"Well, this is a come down from your last place," Asha says looking around the dilapidated flat on the third floor.

"Hmm," Alec murmurs, walking past her and towards the dirty window, using his sleeve he wipes away some of the grime. Looking through the smudges, Alec stares at the glowing lights of the cordon glimmering in the pouring rain. _Max is gonna be so pissed with me._ "Asha, did this priestess say what White planned?" he asks without turning around.

"No." Looking at Alec's back, she sees his shoulders slump slightly, "Alec, she was half-crazed with dependency on this," Asha says pulling a small vial from her pocket, "And whatever other delusions she believed, but she mentioned Max, and about Logan, and the assassination attempt...what happened, Alec?"

Turning around Alec glances at the vial. "That's some nasty stuff, never wanted to run into it...Max's brother Zack was sent by White to kill Logan...Manticore programmed him for that back after he and Max were captured when they took down the genetics labs. Max saved Logan, and in the process, they found out the virus was cured. They haven't said how...there are pretty good at keeping secrets," he says, smiling ironically.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore Secure Facility:

Alec is standing at attention in front Renfro's desk as she leans back in her chair and stares at him through slitted eyes.

Leaning forward, she smiles cruelly. "X5-494, you seem to make your lower parts think for you too often." Getting a blank stare, she shrugs. "Thanks to your helping X5-452 escape, you aided our plan to remove an inconvenience. I had another plan, but this works much better. I can get back two valuable experiments, end this threat to Manticore, and keep X5-599 for further development."

Alec's eyes flicker down for a second then back up to stare at the wall behind Renfro's head.

"You bring them back here, X5-494, and you will get re-assignment. Dismissed, and bring them back...alive," she says, waving her hand in dismissal.

»»»»»»»

_He was supposed to have been the X5 they were going to send, but that bitch changed the plan...gave Max the virus, sent me to bring them back so she could watch the effects of the virus on Logan – torture Max._ "Zack's escaped, and Max and Logan want to go after him," he says then shrugs.

"Well, we're out here, and Max and Logan are gonna walk into a trap if we don't stop them," Asha says tersely.

"Yeah, and we don't want that, do we," Alec says finally smiling and pulling out his cellphone. He switches it on, then pauses, cocking his head, to listen.

"Wha—"Asha begins to ask, but stops as Alec holds up his hand to silence her.

--- --- --- --- ---

**On the landing of the third floor:**

"I'm telling ya I saw somebody come in here, it could be some'a 'em freaks."

"Yeah, well, whoever they are they, better not be trying to take over our turf, and if it's freaks, maybe we can get some money from the soldier boys down the road," a gruff voice says menacingly.

"Hey, them freaks are dangerous, maybe we should call the cops?" a third voice interjects pleadingly.

"Shut it, Sly. We can take 'em, whatever and whoever they are," the gruff voice replies.

Looking across at Asha, Alec sees she has drawn her gun, and nods with a faint smile. As he's about to step out into the corridor to confront the three bums, his cellphone rings.

--------------

**Command Center Terminal City:**

Max walks into a beehive of activity as transgenics move around shifting equipment and supplies from the run that had just made it in before the thunderstorm and the rain had closed the sewer system. _Putting Sara in charge of that was a good move..._

"Hi, Max, see you made it in before this deluge. We nearly lost some of the supplies, but got it done."

Looking around behind her with a smile on her full lips, Max comes face to face with a transgenic with the faint features of a rat overlaying her human ones. "Hey, Sara, glad to hear that...you're doing a great job."

Suddenly smiling, the rat faced woman, blushes, "Thanks, Max. Well, better get back to work. See ya."

_Manticore had you locked down in a cell because you didn't turn out how they wanted...they missed your ability at logistics...stupid Manticore._ Spotting Dix and Luke, Max walks over. "Hey, Dix, Luke, any word from Alec?"

"Nah; but he may've got caught in this rain," Luke says looking pointedly at Max's wet hair and clothes.

"Right, any towels around?" Max says running her hand through her hair and flicking the excess water on the ground.

Turning to a young X6 standing by a locker, "Mat, bring the commander one of the towels from the locker, will ya," Dix calls.

At Dix's comment, Max winces slightly and scowls, but when Mat brings the towel over, she smiles sweetly at him. "Whose idea was this - having towels around?" Max asks curiously.

"Joshua, he kept dripping water when he came in, so some of the X7s and 8s started giving him towels they found, and he started hanging them in the locker, for others to use as well."

"Hmm, the big fella knows what's needed. I'm just gonna check with the security monitors, later," Max says drying her hair and walking over to the control platform. _If I'd known how heavy the rain was coming down, I woulda stayed with Logan...nah, you were bored, and he had things under control back there, and anyway, as he keeps reminding me, I got responsibilities._ After a quick glance at the monitors and getting a report from the transgenic on duty, Max walks over to the pipes at the back of the room. Looking up, she sees the sign designating this area as her office. Smiling slightly, Max takes out her cellphone and hits speed dial.

-------------

**An Abandoned Apartment Building near Terminal City:**

As Alec's phone rings, Asha jumps, and looks at Alec, startled.

At the same moment, the three toughs burst through the door, knocking Asha aside. Alec reacts by moving against the wall, and as the three stand there looking at Asha lying on the floor, he kicks the nearest tough in the butt, propelling him into the other two, and answers his phone, "Hey, Max,"

"Where the hell are you, Alec?"

At that moment the three toughs pick themselves up and turn towards Alec. As one of them rushes at him, Alec does a pirouette like a bullfighter and as the tough goes past, he gives him a shove into the wall, "Oh, just hanging out," he says into the phone mildly, and swings up his leg to kick the second tough in the thigh, causing him fall to the ground with a broken femur and a scream.

"Hanging out where?" hearing the crunch and the scream, "Are you in a fight?" Max asks, her annoyance very evident.

Looking over at Asha, Alec sees her pummeling the back and head of the third and largest tough as he struggles to pluck her off his back. "Oh, just hanging with Asha and entertaining somma the locals," his voice taking on an evasive tone. Walking past the guy with the broken leg, he punches him out.

"Asha? You're with Asha? Alec, you finish what you're doing and get your ass back in here...now," Max hisses over the phone.

"Sure, Max, we're on our way," Alec replies and disconnects. Walking over to the large tough struggling with Asha on his back, he punches the distracted man out.

As the man drops, Asha jumps of his back. "I had him Alec," she says peevishly.

"Right, let's go, Max and Logan are back and she wants to see us."

Raising an eyebrow, Asha looks at Alec for a moment, then shrugs, picks up her gun, and follows Alec out the door, "You got a plan for getting us into Terminal City?" she asks as they walk down the stairs past dripping water from the storm.

"We go to plan B," he says with a smile.

"You had a plan B?" she asks incredulously.

Grinning, "Asha, I always have a plan B," Alec says. _Just gotta figure out what it is._

-------------

**Command Center, Terminal City:**

_What the hell is Alec doing with Asha? He was running, I'm sure, but where did he meet up with her, and why? Well, let's see how smart you are, Alec, and get yourself through this storm. _Grinning, Max starts walking back to the Command platform, when her phone rings, "Hey, OC how're things at Crash?" Max asks, a note of pleasure and curiosity in her voice on hearing music and loud talking over the phone.

"Same old...well not really. Met somebody who wants to see you, boo, In fact she's looking for her brother as well."

"Who is it?" Max says her heart pounding with both joy and nervousness. _Is it Jace, Syl, Brin? Or..._

"Hey, Max, glad you survived your swim under the ice," a melodious voice says over the phone.

"Jondy?" Max says softly into the phone as tears glisten in her eyes.

-------------------------

TBC 


	12. Cold and Wet

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

------------------------

Chapter 12 Cold and Wet

------------------------

**Command Center, Terminal City:**

"Yeah, Max, it's me. Sorry after all this time it's gotta be like this, but—"   
"Jondy, you're in Seattle, that's what matters. You stick with Original Cindy and I'll find ya, 'kay." Max says staring off into space. 

»»»»»»

Flashback the woods surrounding Manticore:

Max and Jondy are running through the snow. They make it to the fence and start climbing it. A soldier takes aim at them, but Zack attacks him from behind. Soon Zack is surrounded by soldiers and falls to the ground under the onslaught of their tasers. For a moment Max looks back, but Jondy tugs on her arm and they continue to run until Max steps on thin ice and falls through.

"Max!" Jondy calls, then looking up, she starts to run again.

_Go, Jondy, get away, survive and live for the rest of us._

»»»»»»

_Where have you been, Jondy? None of the others knew what happened to you – Logan put himself on Manticore's radar giving that broadcast. You just disappeared._

"Max, I've got to find Zack." 

"I'm looking for him too. I'll meet you soon," Max says sadly.

"I wish it were now, little sister. I gotta go. Original Cindy says that the fool is getting curious."

"Yeah, Sketchy, he can be perceptive at times, but harmless. give me Original Cindy, please."

"Later, Max."

"Hey, boo. What you want me to do?"

"Keep Jondy close. Everything's set with Clemente. Me and Logan are busting out soon. Be seeing you."

"See ya soon, boo."

Max stands there for a moment, a stunned expression on her face. _Jondy here in Seattle looking for Zack._ _How the hell did she know he was up here? I gotta see Logan, rain or no rain._ Walking back across the room to Luke and Dix, "Hey guys, I gotta go check something out. If Alec shows up tell him to meet me at the lab where we found the snake," Max says and heads for the door, leaving the two transgenics looking at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

--------------

**Abandoned Apartment Building Seattle:**

Alec and Asha are standing in the doorway watching the downpour, "So what's plan B?" Asha asks looking at Alec with a skeptical expression on her face.

"Ya know, I think those guys upstairs need some medical attention," Alec says, turning back to go up the stairs.

Asha stands there, a look of shock on her face, "Alec?"

Pausing Alec looks back and grins, "Plan B. You coming? We need a cellphone that can't be traced. Let's hope one of those goons has one."

"Right, you did bash one into the wall and broke the other's leg."

"Hmm, and let's not forgot the damage you did to number three," Alec says teasingly.

"Shut it, Alec, and let's go. We have to get to Terminal City," Asha retorts peevishly.

Asha brushes past Alec. Grinning behind her back he follows Asha up the stairs.

In the apartment where they had left the toughs they quickly search the three unconscious men, removing various articles but no phone, "Damn," Alec says taking out his phone.

Reaching up, Asha stops him, "I can always get a new one," she says, her voice flat

Taking the phone from Asha, Alec nods in gratitude, "Hello, I got three injured men in an abandoned building just outside Terminal City, looks like they were in a fight."

"Sir, can I have your name please,"

"It's Special Agent Ames White, NSA"

"Mr. White can you stay on the line in case we need any further information?"

"Listen, I'm too busy to wait around. Just get an ambulance around here. It's number thirty-four," Alec says grinning and laying the phone down on the body of the largest tough, "Let's see how fast they can get here," he mouths at Asha.

Leaving the apartment, they head back down the stairs to wait.

--.-..--.--..--.-..

**The Hideaway:**

Logan finally leans back, rubs the back of his neck and lets out a slow breath. _We need to warn people...I need something to drink. _Standing up, Logan takes a step and stops as his right leg begins to spasm. _Shit! This can't be happening. _Quickly sitting down again, he starts to massage his leg. Finally the spasm stops and Logan stands up flexing his leg, and wipes away the cold sweat that had broken out on his brow.

"Hey, Logan, how soon..." Max stops as she sees Logan standing there, his face pale and drawn.

Turning, Logan smiles wanly at Max. "As soon as you want...I've got everything we need. You're right, Max, the cult's been waiting for a meteor," he says walking purposely towards his computer and stands there, ignoring Max's penetrating look.

"It's nice to know you're right sometimes...you got anything else to tell me, Logan?" Max asks, her voice low.

Finally looking up to meet Max's gaze, Logan nods slightly, "I had a spasm in my leg...nothing serious—"

"How serious is nothing serious? When I came in you looked terrible, Logan," worry taints Max's voice as she steps towards him.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's car after leaving South Market:

"You okay?" Logan asks. 

"Yup. We used to play this game all the time at Manticore--escape and evade." Max replies with a smile.

"You were always good at it," Zack replies with a faint smile.

Max looks back at Zack and smiles then turns to look at Logan. "You okay?" Max asks a note of curiosity in her voice

"Yeah, fine," Logan replies evasively.

"You don't look so good," Max says continuing to look at Logan a faint note of concern in her voice.

"I was up late. So, my family has a cabin about thirty miles north of here. You guys can stay there tonight." Logan says evasively.

»»»»»»

"I don't know, Max...it could be anything. Joshua's transfusion, the nanocytes or with all the running around tonight, I'm just tired." Logan says, shrugging, then takes the hand Max holds out to him. "I'll talk to Sam as soon as I can, okay," Logan smiles weakly at her.

"Okay, and I'm going with you this time," she says, giving his hand a squeeze, a wicked smile on her face.

"Fine...you want to know what I found out about our friend Jonathan the Sky Man?" Logan asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, the Sky Man?" Max asks looking at the computer screen.

"That was his nickname at college...anyway I got into his files. Funny, it was really easy considering, but here it is, a meteor is headed this way. Every 5,000 years or so it swings this way, and this time, according to Sky Man it's coming for its closest pass. Guess the cult figure there will be a last minute panic and they can take over."

"Something doesn't fit, Logan. Why would Sandeman make me, and put in this cryptic code about the shroud of death and all the rest? Add to that, why is it panicking White and his wacko buddies that I exist?" Max says letting go of Logan's hand and starting to pace the room. _I'm supposed to be the special one. What did you create me for, you bastard, what?_

Watching her for a moment Logan then glances down at his computer screen, "Max, somehow we have to get this out—"_Something's not right. I got into those NASA files too easily._

Stopping her pacing, Max looks across at Logan. "What about our sky man, there," Max asks nodding towards the laptop.

"He's dead, killed soon after the pulse in a riot at the space agency. A backlash because the terrorists used an air burst. It was rumored they had help from space scientists. Soon after, that department was shut down for lack of funding...Max, the guy he sent the memo too in Europe also died two days after he received it - in a car accident," Logan says looking up and meeting Max's eyes.

"The cult," they both say together.

Max walks over to the couch and sits down on the back, and looks up catching Logan smiling at her, "What?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Just remembered the first time you did that; the second time you came to my place and you were telling me about the escape. The arrogant playboy and the genetically engineered punk kid - we've come a long way, Max," Logan says, walking over.

"Hmm."

"Yeah. What's on your mind, Max?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "Jondy's here in Seattle looking for Zack," Max says. She shifts down to sit next to Logan as he sits down.

"You're sure it's her?"

"Well, I only talked to her on the phone. She mentioned about me falling through the ice," Max says leaning against Logan's shoulder.

Logan, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, but she could have been briefed on that," he says skeptically.

"Only three people knew what happened that night...me, Jondy and you," Max says looking up into Logan's green eyes. _That night I told you more about me than I'd ever told anybody or ever wanted to. Somehow, deep down, I trusted you._

"Where's she been and how does she know about Zack's reappearance?" Logan asks as he slowly caresses Max's arm. _Unless she told Zack what happened after the escape; he did know where she was for a time. _

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Max says, straightening up, "Where the hell are Alec and Asha?"

"Asha?"

"Yeah, he met up with Asha outside Terminal City...and they were in a fight."

Pulling away from Max, "Asha and Alec are fighting?" Logan asks, puzzled.

Sighing, Max stands up and starts to pace. "No, they were in a fight together. What I can't figure is why when Alec seemed to be settling down, at the first sign he has to take some responsibility in his life he runs...but why to Asha?"

Watching Max pace for a moment, Logan finally stands up, "One question, Max. A year ago, what would you have done?"

Stopping Max turns and glares at Logan over her shoulder, _You just like being right don't you_. "Whatever."

"Right. I'm wondering why Asha is on her way here with Alec," Logan says softly, ignoring Max's new glare.

"Yeah. Guess we'll be ready to roll as soon you've had some rest and I've kicked Alec's ass for leaving this place to the tender intrigues of Mole."

"Hmm, us mere mortals do need some down time. Everything's set with Matt and Clemente. They're meeting us at the RV. We do the interview, and it gets fed back here and broadcast later," Logan says as he starts to shut down his computer. "You packed?"

"Got nothing here I need to take...but I'd like to collect my baby and drop it off at my place...Jondy's with OC."

"You're thinking of taking her along, aren't you," Logan says a skeptical tone in his voice.

"She could be an asset—"

"If she's who she claims to be," Logan interrupts walking over to Max, and smiling wistfully at her. _When it comes to your family, you always become the optimist._

"I'll know...I know it's her, Logan." Max snaps peevishly.

Pulling back, Logan looks closely at her, "I'm just saying, until we know about how she found out about Zack, we need to be careful...White's already used two of your family against you, Max," Logan says with a note of sympathy.

Taking note of the sympathy in Logan's voice, Max nods. "Aren't I always," she says with an ironic smile.

"Huh-huh. We waiting here for Alec and Asha, or at the Command Center?"

"Here. Guess he's gotta figure out how to get back in...you want some coffee?"

Stepping closer to Max, Logan, takes her hands in his and leans down and kisses her on the lips slowly, then as she responds, deeper until their bodies are pressed together.

Pulling back slightly, Max looks into Logan's eyes, which have a mischievous twinkle in their depths, "You need to rest Logan,"

"And a cup'a coffee would help how?" Looking into Max's brown pools, he sees the regret. "I will, but only if you stay with me...for a while," he says softly running a finger over her full lips.

"Always," Max whispers softly as she pulls him towards the bed.

--- --- --- --- ---

**An abandoned warehouse in Sector 4:**

A man is standing in the gloom of the warehouse, water dripping off him onto the dusty floor as he looks at two sets of footprints. He walks over to the dimly lit office off to the side. Walking in, he stops and looks at the contorted body there, the smell of death heavy in the air. _Too late, but this was not the work of an assassin._ Carefully avoiding the blood on the floor, the man walks over to the body and searches the woman's robe, finally pulling a small piece of paper from it. Quickly reading it, he puts it back. _Got you._ Without a glance at the body, he leaves. Outside, he jumps into a car, which drives away as soon as he has shut the door.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Command Center Terminal City:**

Alec and Asha walk in both soaking wet. As Asha looks around, she stays close to Alec, trying not to stare at the fantastic forms she sees around her. "Hey, Alec, where you been? Little fella is back," Joshua says striding up with a scowl on his dog like features.

At the sight of Joshua, Asha starts to reach for her gun. "I wouldn't do that ordinary," a voice growls behind her. Turning, she comes face to face with Mole, who is standing there, his shotgun leveled at her.

"Hey, Mole. See you're still trying to charm the girls" Alec says sarcastically, "You can put the gun down. She ain't gonna shoot anybody...isn't that right, Asha?" Alec says staring at Mole, his hand resting over Asha's.

Relaxing, Asha smiles weakly, "Nope, no intention to...thought he was gonna kick your ass," she says glancing from Joshua to Alec as Mole lowers his gun.

Both Alec and Joshua stare at her. Finally, Joshua barks a laugh, causing Asha to jump, and eliciting a snort from Mole. "It's little fella who's gonna be kicking Alec," Joshua says grinning and pushing some strands of his long hair out of his face.

"You joining the rent-a-cops, pretty boy?" Mole asks, blowing cloud of cigar smoke towards them, while he runs his reptilian eyes over the police uniforms Alec and Asha are wearing.

»»»»»

Flashback abandoned apartment building near Terminal City:

Finally, after ten minutes, an ambulance followed by a squad car pulls up in front of the building. As the two paramedics run towards the building, the two sector cops nonchalantly approach the building.

"Hey, ain't this White the Fed who got his ass kicked by the trannies at Jam Pony a few days ago?"

"Yeah, think it's the same guy. Looks like he got kicked in the nuts again."

Laughing, both sector cops enter the doorway and come face to face with a pretty blonde haired woman pointing a gun at them. She waves them into the shadows where they are quickly knocked unconscious by Alec, who dumps them next to the already unconscious paramedics. Stripping the uniforms, they begin to change.

"Hey, keep your eyes to yourself," Asha says peevishly turning her back on him.

"What, it's dark back here," Alec says innocently.

"Right...you ready?"

"Let's go. Using these uniforms and the car should get us close to the east fence."

»»»»»

As Asha shifts slightly, Alec tightens his grip on her hand. "Ya know, Mole, one day those things are gonna kill ya," Alec says turning away and looking around the Command Center. "Where's Max and Logan?" he asks looking back at Mole and Joshua, who both shrug.

"Max and Logan busy," Joshua says after a moment with a nod.

"Hey, Alec, Max said to meet her at the place you found the snake..." Dix says walking up.

"Thanks, Dix. Come on, Asha, we better get over there," Alec says, walking towards the door, ignoring the curiosity evident on the faces of the three other transgenics.

As Alec and Asha leave, Mole snorts in disgust, "Another ordinary hanging around."

"Alec's new girlfriend?" Dix asks.

"Nah, old friend but maybe getting busy now," Joshua says with a grin.

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Hideaway:**

Max is sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin, watching Logan sleep, his face relaxed and looking almost boyish. _Who'd a thought we'd be trying to save the world – well, at least you were always trying. I guess the day I tried to lift Bast she had her plans for us. _

»»»»»»

Logan's apartment:

"Oh. So...what, you liked it 'cause it was shiny," Logan says sarcastically.

"No, because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer...giver of life who lives forever." Max says, while Logan's lips curl slightly into a smile.

»»»»»

"Hey you," Max says noticing Logan watching her, the shadows and candle light making the slight smile on his face both amusing and sad at the same time.

"Hey yourself," Logan says continuing to look at Max without moving, watching the candlelight flickering in her eyes.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's apartment:

Logan stares out the picture window of his apartment as Max sits on a cushion on the floor looking at him as rain streams down the pane.

"What's gonna happen to him Logan?"

Logan opens his mouth then shuts it, sighing. At last, Logan looks over at Max, his green eyes intense. "I arranged for Jude to live with a doctor friend of mine...but to be honest, Max, without Tanaka's treatments, I don't know...I hope it'll turn out okay."

"Yeah, we can hope," Max says sadly, her brown eyes reflecting the candlelight.

»»»»»»

_He only lasted a year. Max said nothing when I told her, just left. Guess she went to the Needle. I wished she'd stayed, but we were dealing with the virus by then. _

Sitting up at last, Logan pats the bed. "Come here."

Standing up in one lithe move, Max saunters towards the bed, then stops, her head cocked, "Damn...Alec's here with Asha." Grabbing Logan's pants and shirt off the floor, Max tosses them to him. "I'll go deal while you get dressed," Max says grabbing her own pants and pulling them on quickly then heads for the hidden door. "What's she doing here? Is she missing Logan?" she mutters to herself.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside the Hideaway in the Advanced Recombinant Genetics lab:**

Alec and Asha wonder around the empty lab. Alec wanders over to the oven on the lab table and cautiously opens it to look in. With a faint sigh of relief, he closes the door. Walking over to the narrow door in the wall, he tries the handle but it's locked.

"Wonder where they are," Asha says running her hand over the sign on the wall.

As Alec turns to look at her the door opens and Max walks in. She leans against the lab counter, one arm across her body the other by her side.

"Hey, Max, nice hidyhole," Alec says attempting to introduce some levity.

Ignoring him, Max looks at Asha, "Hey, Asha, you're risking your health coming here."

"I had to, Max...I had to pass on some information to you and Logan," Asha says, then smiles as Logan walks out the narrow door.

"Hi, Alec, Asha. Good to see you. What's so important that you have to risk killing yourself coming here, though?" Logan asks, worry lacing his question, as he walks up and stands beside Max.

Looking irritably at Logan for a second, "Yeah, the phone woulda been safer," Max says.

"I tried," Asha says glancing from Logan to Alec, who picks up an old beaker and looks into it.

"Hmm, must've been no coverage," Max says with a faint touch of sarcasm.

With a raised eyebrow and quick glance at Max, "So, you want a cup of coffee and to get dry?" Logan asks. _Are you jealous of Asha?_

"Sur...atchoo! Sorry," Asha says, wiping her sleeve across her nose.

"Whoa, we better get you dry and fast. Don't want you keeling over before we find out what dragged you in here," Logan says.

"Alec, you go get some dry clothes for Asha and get back here. You've got five minutes...and no disappearing this time," Max says her voice mild but belied by the fire burning in her eyes as she looks at him. _Still got to kick your ass._

"Right, five minutes," Alec says backing away.

"Five minutes, Alec."

"Come on Asha," Logan says taking her arm.

As Logan walks past Max and shows Asha through the narrow door into the office, Max stares at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" Logan mouths at her.

Waving her hand in dismissal, she follows. _Why are you taking her into the hideaway...our place?_

--- --- --- --- ---

**Inside:**

Logan goes into the kitchenette leaving Max and Asha in the outer room. Max walks over to the couch, reaches down, and picks up the blanket lying there. She holds it out, and stands there while Asha walks over to the couch and hesitates. "There's a bathroom over there. You better strip outta those wet clothes," she says, her tone emotionless.

"Max...Max, nothing ever happened and never would," Asha says looking Max straight in the eyes a long moment, then takes the blanket and walks towards the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Logan asks from the doorway of the kitchenette, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Just getting some things straight...the coffee ready?" Max asks sauntering over to Logan and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Logan pulls back and cocks his head to one side in bemusement as Max continues into the kitchenette.

---------------------

**TBC**


	13. Sister Mine

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and the research as I continue to open boxes looking for my DVD player. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated. As far as I know, there is no town in Oregon named Baxter. If there is, this is not your town. Unless you want it to be.

------------------------

Chapter 13 Sister Mine.

------------------------

**Joint Command Center outside Terminal City - 9:00 am:**

Lieutenant Clemente takes a sip of coffee from his mug, then putting it down, he rubs the back of his neck. _I'm getting too old for these late nights._

At that moment, Matt Sung limps in with a stack of files and a Styrofoam cup of coffee. Coming over to the lieutenant's desk he puts the files down and smiles wanly. "I miss the days when we had coffee that actually tasted like coffee," he says looking with distaste at the brown liquid in his cup.

"Be thankful for what we've got, Detective Sung," Clemente says staring at Matt's leg.

Looking down Matt nods, "Right, and I am…believe me, I am, lieutenant."

Both men pause in reflection for a moment on how death came close and passed because a dark angel upended a table. "Take the weight off detective…what have you got for me?" Clemente asks breaking the silence.

"It took some convincing, but we've got the location and the systems set up," Matt hesitates then takes a sip of his coffee and grimaces. Taking a breath, he picks up the top file and hands it to Clemente.

"Something else?"

"That's the report on an attack on two sector cops and a couple of paramedics just down the road from here…abandoned buildings."

Flicking through the file Clemente closes it and looks across at Matt Sung. "Transgenics?"

"Possibly. –The strange part is that they called in as White…they knew about him," Matt says tapping the file.

"Hmm, is White up to some trick or is it something else…Max?" Clemente picks up the file again. "Except for the toughs who probably instigated the whole thing…someone actually took the time to do first aid, the others weren't too seriously hurt…we'll let it go for now," he adds putting the file to one side and picking up another. "Everybody's seeing transgenics under their beds," Clemente says sarcastically. With a nod Matt, picks up the next file.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Max's and Cindy's crib - dawn till 9:00 am:**

Jondy is sitting on the couch looking out of the window, as the sun struggles through the last of the clouds from the previous night's storm. She'd carried her bike up to the apartment at Original Cindy's suggestion.

"Peeps aroun' here will steal you're teeth outta your mouth if you fall asleep with it open…If you love that bike as much as your sister love's her baby, you'll park it in the apartment."

Original Cindy had shown Jondy Max's room. Walking around it she'd noticed the odd feminine touch – the furry slippers had caused her to smile, the book of the Little Mermaid and the photo of a man in a park his expression surprised but smiling. _Must be Logan. Not bad, little sister._ Walking over to the open closet, she noticed the bright red amongst all the black. Looking over at OC, she sees a sad smile. "My boo went to a wedding a while back with her boy," she says indicating the photo. "It was the happiest I'd ever seen her. Despite everything that went down…she was happy." Soon after that, Original Cindy had gone to bed. Jondy had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch watching the darkness outside.

_Max's room - it's like she only lived in the shadows, ready to run…except for that dress._

»»»»»»

Flashback 2009:

"Max!" Getting up and running as the bullets hit the snow and knock off dangerous splinters from the trees. Running, just running, then the impact and the pain, stumbling and falling, falling into blackness.

Then the voice, so gentle, "Come child, let's go." Please, _Lord, let me atone for my sins by saving this one please_. Floating, and the darkness again.

Gentle hands probing her wound…there are two voices now, a man and a woman arguing – no making plans…darkness. Waking to find herself in a car wrapped in blankets, her side bandaged. For a moment, the man looks back at her his expression haunted, "You'll be safe, Jondy…I promise."

_How'd he know my name? Manticore…he's Manticore. _Reaching for the door release, assessing her chances of survival when she jumps from the moving car, her chances of escape after that. Then the woman looks back at her and smiles, "They won't find you, child…live to find the others."

»»»»»»

_Baxter, a new name, a home and a family…_

"Hey, boo, you get any sleep?" Original Cindy asks as she walks out of her bedroom wearing a large T-shirt with the picture of adolphin on it.

"Don't sleep…must be the shark DNA they mixed into me…at least that's what my dad always says." Jondy looks around at Original Cindy with a smile.

Stopping in her tracks, Original Cindy stares at Jondy. "You've a dad?" she asks, puzzled. "Max said you were all created in a lab," she adds. _Don't sleep, next she'll be telling me she and Zack ain't like that…she's got parents?_

"He saved me the night of the escape, he and my mom…they aren't really my parents but they have been everything to me." The pride and love shine in her eyes and show in the tone of her voice.

"Right, you want some coffee?" _Well, she looks as fresh as ever. Guess she's Max's sister after all. Parents – that's gonna blow sugha girls mind…and this thing with Zack. _

"Yeah, sure." Jondy says, standing up and walking to the kitchen counter with a bounce in her step.

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Hideaway - 9:00am:**

Max, Logan and Asha are silently finishing their coffee when Alec walks in and whistles.

"Nice place you got here. No wonder Mole's been determined to find it…I locked the connecting door." Ignoring the sour look Max throws his way, he walks over to Asha and hands her a set of clothes. "Sorry, this is the best I could do in here, but at least they're clean and dry."

"Thanks, Alec," Asha says with feeling as she gets up holding the blanket around her and heads for the bathroom.

Now ignoring the look Max and Logan give each other, Alec wonders around the hideaway. "It's morning outside how do you guys tell the time in here…or maybe you don't want to," he says with a cocky grin at the couple sitting watching him.

"Shut it, Alec," Max snaps. "You want another cup of coffee, Logan?" Standing up, she heads for the kitchenette.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'd like one too, Maxie…if you don't mind," Alec says with a pause on receiving a glare from Max. Behind him, Logan smiles.

Finally, Alec walks over to the large covered object at the end of the room and lifts the cover. He lets out a gasp and looks around at Logan who is sitting, trying to maintain an innocent look on his face. "You…you've got a pool table in here?" Alec finally manages to say.

"Yeah, Sandeman must've liked to play," Logan says with a shrug. "No idea who he would've played with" he adds. Standing up and walking over to the table he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"This was Sandeman's lab?" Alec asks accusingly as Max walks back into the room, and just as Asha walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of faded jeans with a flower patterned blouse and a light combat jacket with several unit patches covering holes.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that to you, didn't I," Max says sarcastically, putting a pot of coffee and a fourth mug on the table. "And you boys can forget playing with your sticks and balls." She looks meaningfully at Logan who blushes. Glancing at Asha, Max sees her blush too. _This better be good, and not just some excuse to see Alec._

Walking back to stand beside Max, Logan puts his hand on her shoulder. "Enough time later to show Alec how to play," he says dryly.

Snorting, Alec walks over to the couch and flops down. Hesitating, Asha sits down on the couch beside him. As Logan pulls the wheel chair that had been left there from their first visit over, Max intercepts him and sits down, receiving raised eyebrows from everybody, which she ignores by locking the brakes and reaching over and pouring coffee into the four mugs.

"So, Asha, what are you doing here?" Max asks mildly, picking up her mug and cradling it in her hand as Logan draws up the desk chair.

Looking at the three people around her, Asha takes a breath and slowly lets it out. _These three people are the closest thing I've had to friends in a long time…I'm glad for you two_. "Last night I met with a woman who claimed to be a high priestess of a cult, that has a government agent that wants to capture you Max and kill Logan—"

"White," Max and Logan interrupt together.

"Yeah, thought so too…tell them the rest, Asha," Alec says looking over at her.

Looking at the two people sitting in front of her, "She also said he was the one feeding the transgenic frenzy in the press…he's set a trap for you if you leave Terminal City," her voice showing her tension.

"Well, we've been out already and nothing happened…well. nothing to do with the cult, that is." _Zack, is he still programmed?_

"Are we sure, Max?" Logan says thoughtfully. _This person claiming to be Jondy?_

"No we aren't Logan but it didn't fell like that…not if the plan was to capture me.

"Was there anything else, Asha?" Logan asks.

"She said a war has been raging for years, that someone had succeeded in creating the one that will save weaklings from the shroud of death." Looking at Max, Asha lowers her voice. "She wondered if this creation would succeed against his other spawn…she was crazy, Max. She said you were the one the father created to defeat the son and them,." Asha says looking embarrassingly at Max and Logan. _There was something else about breeding with another transgenic, but you don't need to know. I thought it was Alec. And I guess that's not something in your plans._ She glances at Alec for a second.

Watching Asha, Max sees the glance. _She is interested in him. Does he even realize? _

"What does she look like, Asha?" 

"Looked like Logan," Alec says, grimly glancing at Asha and receives an annoyed look in return.

With a visible shudder, Asha then sighs, "I…I killed her. She attacked me. She was tattooed and had two snakes entwined on her arm, like the kid," she says softly avoiding the look of shock in Logan's eyes, and that of acceptance in Max's.

"There was one other thing…she said the whole assassination thing and kidnapping, Max…it's to punish you and to find his son." _If the cult thinks Logan is the transgenic Max is supposed to be with - that may also be a reason to kill him. They have to stay here till this whole thing is settled…this can't be real. That woman was crazy. This stuff is no surprise to them - maybe she wasn't crazy. Did I have to kill her…_

"Well, she was definitely cult and probably crazy like the rest," Max says mildly. She reaches over and, taking Logan's hand, squeezes it. _What Asha has just told us - it's Sandeman, the cult and White. It's a war, and I'm gonna end it to protect you, Logan. I guess it must've been rough for Asha…having to kill in cold blood, but that woman would have given her no choice…she's lucky to be alive. _

Squeezing Max's hand in return, "We still have to go, Max, we have to find out what you have to do…to prevent the cult from winning." _I am not sitting around while you deal with Sandeman's crazy schemes or White's paranoia…not this time. Asha is lucky to be alive…according to Max, they're not easy to stop…I'm glad she didn't hesitate – I might have - and you would be dead, Logan._ A faint ironic smile flits over his lips.

"You're not serious…" Alec says in shock, looking at the lovers sitting in front of him. Looking at Asha, he sees the stunned look on her face. "You can't go…" _I knew I was gonna regret coming back._

"And Asha's coming with us, because it ain't healthy for her in here, and you…you I need to help Asha with something I got planned." _And to cover her back…she may have become a target for the cult as well._

Giving Max a quick glance, Logan sees her nod slightly, and sighs, "So that leaves who in charge around here precisely?" he asks his tone already indicating he already knew the answer, his question only seeking confirmation.

"Mole."

Leaping from the couch, Alec begins to pace the room. "Mole! You're leaving Mole in charge…I like the lizard guy as much as anybody, but he'll have blood everywhere inside a day if you leave him running Terminal City. He—"

"You want the job, Alec?" Max asks mockingly. With narrowed eyes she watches. Alec come to an abrupt stop in his pacing.

Turning to look at Max, he opens his mouth as if to answer, but instead walks over and sits down again silently.

»»»»»»

Flashback Max's crib:

Max is sitting on the couch her legs drawn up cradling a fresh cup of coffee, as Alec sits in one of the chairs by the table watching her.

"You know I only wanted to find the others who escaped in '09. Then Lydecker finds out about the P.I. I'd hired and bugs his office…he nearly had me then." Sighing, Max looks out of the window, missing the shocked look on Alec's face.

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore briefing room:

Two men in dark suits are standing looking at the young man in fatigues with restraints on his arms and legs being guarded by two Manticore TAC soldiers. The door opens and a blond haired man wearing a leather jacket walks in and nods at the two black suited men. "Out," he orders the two soldiers, ignoring the worried look on the faces of the two other men.

After the two soldiers leave, he walks over to the X5 and stares at him, then looks at the other two occupants of the room. "He's a clone. They'll know the difference…but he can still be of use."

Turning back to the X5, with a smile that resembles that of a wolf, the Alpha male, the leader of the pack and knows it. "You want to kill me, don't you, X5-494…but you won't, you don't have the hate like your escaped siblings," he says with a sneer. Leaning forward within reach. "You do a job without any screw ups and you'll be reinstated. You want that don't you, 494." Turning to the two men standing behind him, "I want him prepped for a little B&E on that P.I. who's been asking questions."

"Yes, colonel," the two suits say together, then nervously watch the young X5 standing there after the colonel leaves.

»»»»»»

_I did that job and then along came my twin's implosion and I had to spend six months in PSYOPs, then I met her…Max. She was right. It was Manticore that got to him, it was getting to me._

"So, how are you gonna stop Mole from leading a charge onto the barricades?" Logan asks softly.

"By giving him what he really wants…somebody to hate," standing up as she answers. "Anybody else hungry?" she adds.

Shrugging Alec, gets up, "I suppose it's gonna be Terminal City hash,"

"'Fraid so. Haven't been to the supermarket this week." Standing up Logan, follows Max.

"Joining us, Asha?" Max asks with a grin over shoulder.

"Uh…yeah, sure."

As the four walk out the lab, Max takes Logan's hand in hers and whispers, "I love you."

Looking at Alec and Asha walking in front of them, Logan smiles. "Love you too," he whispers back,

Alec walking beside Asha hears the whispering and smiles slightly, then looking over at Asha he frowns. _What's Max planning for Asha that she needs my help?_

--- --- --- --- ---

**Jam Pony:**

As messengers rush in and out on runs, first one then another stop what they are doing and stand looking in silence as Original Cindy and Sketchy walk down the ramp.

Looking around the wall framing the counter, Normal lets out a grunt and walks out to confront his prodigal employees. "Bip bip bip I don't pay you lot to stand around gawping, get outta here," he shouts grabbing some packages and handing them to messengers and waving his hands at the others. Finally meeting Original Cindy and Sketchy at the bottom of the ramp. "Where do you two think you're going?"

As Sketchy opens his mouth to answer, Original Cindy holds up her hand and looks Normal up and down. "You wanna get outta the way so we can get to work?" Lowering her voice and leaning forward, she whispers, "Gem said to say hi and that CeCe's doing fine."

"Gem named her CeCe in honor of a fallen comrade…good…What are standing around for? I've got a hot run to Sector 8, and both of you are on permanent probation, bip bip bip," Normal says, then turns back to his counter.

As Sketchy hurries to the rest area and begins to high-five his friends, Original Cindy walks past more slowly nodding to them. Normal gestures for her to come over, "Sam left this for Max," placing the envelope on the counter and sliding it over to Original Cindy.

"Sam? Oh, right," Original Cindy says taking the envelope and the package he shoves at her. Quickly heading for her locker, she pauses in front of Max's locker and taps the envelope against it. _What are you doing, boo? I hope you and Logan are safe._

"What did Normal want?" Sketchy asks startling Original Cindy.

"Damn! What ya wanna do give me a heart attack fool," she says peevishly.

"Sorry, so what did he want?"

"Zack left a message for Max. I'm just tying to figure how to get it to her,"

"Just open it and call her," Sketchy says with a shrug.

Staring at Sketchy, Original Cindy shakes her head. "I'll call her and see what she wants."

"Hey, holiday's over. Get out there and deliver those packages," Normal says walking past and tapping his watch.

"Ain't it great to be back…meet for lunch?" Sketchy asks as he backs up towards the bicycle rack.

Nodding absently, "Maybe." Original Cindy heads for the phone on the wall. _Better tell Max that Jondy is hanging at our place._

--- --- --- --- ---

**Mess Hall Terminal City:**

The mess hall was quiet at this time of the morning. Despite the months being free, the majority of the transgenics still rose and ate early, regardless of the fact that they also went to bed late.

On walking in, Max, Logan, Alec and Asha head towards the serving counter, where Max whispers into Logan's ear then grins as he suddenly smiles and walks around the end towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is on me," he says disappearing.

"Let's get some coffee…well, what we call coffee," Max says turning towards the metal coffee urn being used to hold the black brew. _Logan will be happy Sara got those supplies in and if Flip lets him near them._

"Hey, we got some juice," Alec says pouring some from one of the large bottles sitting next to the urn and offering it to Asha. She takes the plastic cup with a faint smile.

Max, watching them, hides a smile by taking a sip of coffee then grimaces at the taste. _Logan has spoilt me – no, refined my tastes._

Sitting down at one of the tables, they wait for Logan's breakfast creation.

_What's White planning? All that other stuff Asha told us just confirms what we've found out. Gotta pass on this stuff about the press to Clemente. He'll love that. Wonder where Jondy is – guess Original Cindy took her to our place…you're wrong, Logan, Jondy would never betray us…me._

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore early 2009:

Sneaking back after watching Lydecker in the room where the dissection of Jack was taking place, Max meets Jondy waiting for her.

Quietly signaling, Jondy backs into an open utility closet, "Jack?" she asks softly.

"Dead," Max replies, her voice emotionless as she replays the horror in her mind of what she just saw, the colonel calmly drinking coffee as the doctors cut open her sibling.

"You've got it too, Max. I saw your hand shaking…maybe they can help."

"No Jondy! Don't tell anyone…especially Zack, he'll…"

Nodding seriously, her dark blue eyes looking into the darker brown eyes in front of her, "I'll look after you Max, I promise," Jondy says as Max reaches out and they clasp hands. Slowly opening the door, Jondy looks both ways along the corridor, and nodding all clear to Max, they head back to the barracks.

»»»»»»

_You got me out, and I lost you – I always wondered if you'd got away. I made up a life for you_, _like maybe you were a fashion photographer or an architect. The truth is we've all just been living on the run, always looking over our shoulders, but we never betrayed each other. You never betrayed me, sister mine. _

----------------

**TBC**

A/N: If you noticed the amount of coffee in this chapter…it because this chapter is the result of drinking what I can say is my first, only and last cup of a global coffee store's brew. I'm glad the Pulse ended their reign. This is my personal opinion and I have nothing against the company or anybody who owns or works for it, they just have lousy coffee.


	14. On The Move

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and the research. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.

------------------------

Chapter 14 On the Move

------------------------

**Max's and Cindy's Crib:**

After Original Cindy leaves for work, Jondy sits once more on the couch. In front of her on the coffee table are a stripped down MP5 and two SIG Sauer P226s. Picking up the parts of the sub-machinegun, she starts to reassemble it quickly, then checks the action. Lifting one of the pistols she stares at it.

»»»»»»

Flashback woods around Manticore:

A group of X5s is walking through the woods. A crow flies out of a nearby tree, cawing. Gray turns trying, to shoot the crow, but he misses, and hits Abe instead. It isn't the first time they'd seen death but this is the first of their own to die.

»»»»»»

Jondy gently rests her forehead against the length of cold metal. "Abe, rest in peace. Gray, may peace find you," Jondy whispers to the empty apartment.

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore barracks Gillette Wyoming 2009:

Taking point with the guard's Berreta, Eva leads the way out of the barracks and down the corridor. Suddenly there are guards and the colonel shoots her, the gun skidding to Max's feet, in easy reach. She freezes, maybe because of the shock of seeing her sister killed or maybe because of the seizure. In almost a dream like state, Jondy lifts the gun and turns, emptying the magazine into the window, while Zack, blurring with speed, leads the charge through the broken glass.

»»»»»»

"Be free, Eva, be free," Jondy says softly as a tear runs down her cheek. Then she begins to strip the pistol.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Mess hall, Terminal City: **

"That was great, Logan…now I know what attracted Max to you," Alec says with a chuckle as he leans back in his chair.

Giving Alec a dirty look, Max turns to Logan, "How did you get Flip to let you make Eggs Benedict for four? He usually guards his supplies tighter than a vault."

"Oh, showed him a tip to remove skins from tomatoes," Logan says with a smile, "Some people are willing to learn to cook well," he adds wryly.

"If you're meaning me…I prefer to eat without all the hassle, and besides I did learn to cook two meals…just never had the chance to show you," Max says her tone suddenly turning serious and sad.

»»»»»»

Flashback Max's and Cindy's Crib:

"Look what I scored. Is this or is this not the most beautiful bird you've ever seen in your entire life?" Max says placing a cage with a live chicken on the kitchen counter.

"It's aiight for a chicken. What you gonna do with it?" Original Cindy asks peering into the cage.

"Eat it," Max says walking over to the fridge and looking in, "Do we have any garlic? 'Cause Logan always uses garlic and it's so good."

»»»»»»

_Hope you found your Blue Lady, Ben. The taste of that chicken turned to ashes when Logan showed me your bar code._

"Well you did help with that tricolore sauce," Logan admits, reaching over and caressing Max's hand.

»»»»»»

Flashback Max's apartment:

Max holds up two unmatched glasses. "These okay? I don't have any wine glasses."

"Yeah, they're fine. But we need to get out to Furrow Airfield to do some recon," Logan says distractedly.

"I'll swing it tomorrow after work. Um, hope you like pasta tricolore."

"I love it. But tomorrow's no good because we've got to go—" 

»»»»»»

_That mistake nearly cost me you and Matt._

Looking uncomfortable, Asha and Alec look away, and end up looking at each other. Alec smiles crookedly while Asha shrugs, a slight blush suffusing her pale cheeks.

Finally looking at the other two, Max and Logan quickly release hands and smile wanly. "Asha, we better get you outta here. Alec, meet me at the lab in two hours with Asha…and be there," Max says, glaring at him.

"Matt should be calling soon about the location. I'll meet you there after I've got the Command Center set up," Logan says, with a barely noticeable shrug at the faint look of disappointment on Max's face. _There's nothing more I'd like to be doing._

Standing up with a languid stretch, "I've gotta talk to Mole…late." Max heads for the exit, without a glance behind her. _I regret not being with you too, Logan…responsibilities suck._

"I'd check the Very Last Drop," Alec calls to Max as he stands up, and gets a wave. "Ya wanna get some rest, Asha?" he adds his voice neutral.

Hesitating, then glancing at Logan who shrugs neutrally as he watches Max leave, Asha finally stands up. As they head for the exit, "No funny stuff, Alec," she says softly.

Pretending to look hurt, Alec opens the door for her, "Never crossed my mind, Asha, never."

--- --- --- --- ---

**The Very Last Drop Pub:**

As was to be expected, the bar was mostly empty at that time of the day, just the odd off duty transgenic with nowhere important to be and nothing better to do. Max had noticed something else – that some of the stranger looking anomalies tended to gather here during the times that the other more human like transgenics were busy. _I have to try and get them more integrated…the outside is divided up enough already._

"Maxxxx," a transgenic anomalie with pale eyes and blue skin resembling an insect carapace calls in a hissing and clicking voice from the bar.

"Hey, Stem, you looking fine," Max says smiling looking down at the strange man, who is standing on a chair to reach the bar.

"Foun' ssssssome, ssstuff for the ssskin, makesss it ssshine," The small insect-like man says.

Smiling at the obvious vanity expressed in the voice, Max nods, "Nothing wrong with looking good. Ya seen Mole?"

"In the back room…Maxxxx, thanks for lettting me out," he says with heavy sincerity in his voice where his features cannot express his feelings. 

"Thanks, see ya." With a wave, Max walks towards the back of the bar. _I set you free and you still have to hide out in a toxic wasteland in a city that wants to stomp on you, and you're thanking me – things were so much easier before I met Logan, and his save the world mission, but no regrets there…meeting Logan - never._

--- --- --- --- ---

**Alec's quarters, Terminal City:**

"Well, it ain't the Hilton, but it's warm and dry," Alec says nervously, grabbing some discarded clothes off the floor and throwing them in a corner.

Looking around, Asha sees a mattress on the floor and a crate acting as a table, "Yeah, well, considering they've been in decline since the Pulse, this, with a little work, might qualify," Asha says with a chuckle.

Backing towards the door, Alec nods towards the mattress "Well, I'll leave you to rest."

"Alec, can you…can you stay for awhile. Damnit, she gave me no choice, I didn't want to kill her, I was protecting…you," she whispers softly at the end, and her hands start to tremble as the shock of her action finally begins to register.

Stepping towards Asha, Alec is just in time to catch her as she goes limp. Lowering her to the mattress he sighs, "This is becoming a regular thing, but I guess for you shooting somebody in cold blood is a big deal," he mutters. _Protecting me? Surely she meant Logan._

Suddenly, Asha leans up and kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks for understanding," then she gently pushes him away. "I need to get some sleep, Alec," she says rolling over on her side.

Leaning back on his heels in bemusement, Alec stares at the slow rising and falling of Asha's shoulder as she sleeps, Reaching down, he pulls the spare blanket over her and stands up and walks out. _Where is this going? I like her…I like her a lot._

--- --- --- ---

**Command Center:**

Logan walks in and crosses straight to the monitor station with the video camera control board. After a quick check with the X6 on duty who's taping the feed from the two disguised X5's outside the barrier filming, he then briefs the X6 and his replacement, an X5 whose handsome face is marred by the fact he has only one eye, lost in the escape from Manticore when a stray round had put a tree splinter into it. After the briefing, and checking that they knew how to set up the board, Logan heads for the exit. _I just hope Max knows what she's doing leaving Mole in charge. As for being matchmaker for Alec and Asha, not a good idea…she said it wasn't her thing, but has she been asking Original Cindy? And why is she even trying with those two? I said you had responsibilities I didn't mean for you to start becoming a matchmaker_. Suddenly chuckling at the vision, he nearly bumps into Joshua.

"Hi Logan, where's Max?"

"Hi Joshua, Max is off looking for Mole," Logan replies looking up into the big transgenic's face.

"You leaving again, Logan…that's not good," Joshua says sadly as he pushes the hair out of his face.

"Joshua, Max and I have to go, we have to…to help Zack. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, Zack wants to kill White for tricking him, Joshua wants to kill White for hurting…killing Annie," throwing his hair back and standing straighter. "It is wrong…he will pay, but it must not be by a transgenics hand,"

"Yes, it's wrong. That's why Max and I must go."

"Joshua must go too…to protect little fella and…"

"The offer is appreciated, big guy, but you're pretty hard to hide, and the police are looking for you, after all…you'd be putting the mission, putting Max in danger," Logan says gently.

Growling in frustration, Joshua nods, "You take care, Logan…you keep little fella safe, find father, he knows what to do," Joshua says, then turns and walks away.

_We have to get you cleared of killing Annie and take some pressure off Max with Clemente._ "Joshua! Hold up,"

Stopping, Joshua looks back at Logan, a puzzled expression on his face. "Logan?"

"Come with me, I need some of your blood," Logan says walking past him towards the door.

"Virus bitch gone down and Max and Logan getting busy. Why Logan need new transfusion?" he asks, his head moving side to side in puzzlement.

Stopping, Logan suddenly blushes, as a couple of transgenics walk past and grin. "Ah…ah, no, I'm fine. This is a way to help Max and get White," his voice holding a note of frustration at Joshua's innocently open comment on the lovers.

"How giving blood to Lo…'' looking sharply at Logan, a worried frown creases Joshua's canine brow, "Transfusion wearing off…you go back in chair, you can't help Max," he states lowering his voice in a sad finality.

"No, Joshua, that's not it, I'm not going back…it's never stopped me helping her." Taking a deep breath to calm his rising temper and frustration Logan lets it out slowly. "Just come with me to the infirmary and I'll explain on the way,"

--- --- --- ---

**Back room The Very Last Drop Pub:**

As Max nears the thick door to the back storeroom, her superior hearing makes out the sound of voices, with Moles distinct growl prominent.

"She is the commander," comes a sharp bark from a voice Max recognizes as Greg, Sketchy's wolf-like transgenic friend. _Now there is an unusual pairing. _Moving closer to the door, Max sharpens her hearing.

"Who appointed her? I don't remember no damn election," a female voice queries.

Frowning, Max looks at the door as if trying to see through it. _Must be somebody new and already into…whatever – that voice sounds familiar though._

"We all agreed that first night when we decided to stay instead of running," another female voice answers.

_Mary, damn is she still bummed about Logan…stop it Max._ A worried frown creases her brow for an instant then is gone._ The guy loves you aiiight. _Replaced with a satisfied smile.

There is a snort from Mole, "I only agreed because it was that or be left hanging in the breeze…we need the ordinaries to realize that if they mess with us they're gonna pay."

Through the door, Max hears the scrape of a chair and pulls back ready to take cover behind some crates. But the door stays closed, and she moves back to listen again. _This is crazy. You should be in there kicking butt, girl…yeah, and where would that get ya? A pissed off Medic and the one guy you need on your side…just wait, Logan would be so proud of you._ A sarcastic smile twists her lips.

"This sitting behind fences - they've still got us caged. They're still able to do what they want, when they want, and now she's going off on some crusade, leaving us still caged while she is running free," Mole grumbles angrily.

"That's not true, Mole…Max wouldn't do that. She let us out in the first place." Greg's growl so like Joshua's cuts through the buzz of agreement from the others in the room. _So I might have one ally, what's he doing with this bunch?_

"Yeah, for her own selfish reasons…to save her ordinary boyfriend, she had to take down Manticore," the unknown but yet familiar female voice interjects.

"He's far from ordinary, bitch," Max exclaims softly under her breath, and reaches for the handle, her temper blazing, then stops at the next revelation.

"How do you know this?" Mary asks puzzled.

"I have my sources…I bet she's made some deal with the police so they can get away—"

"Why would Max do this?" Greg growls.

They run…They did it back in 09 and she is doing it now," the woman's voice says with a sneer the hate evident.

There is a grunt of agreement from Mole, "They're cowards, they all are."

_Who the hell is this bitch? That voice. Cowards, well, we never hid behind doors planning mutiny._

"No! It's love. She's in love. You'll do anything for that," Mary says wistfully.

_Well, we agree on that, but mutiny, Mary? I think not. This has gone on long enough. _

There is a laugh from Mole. "What is it with you X5s and non-transgenics."

"I've had enough of this BS." Max throws open the door, just in time to see three people walking out the other door at the back of the room. Recognizing Greg and Mary, Max is stunned on seeing the short, dark-haired woman, who is now all too familiar, "Brin!" she calls, but gets no response, even as Mary and Greg look back in shock and Mole turns with a scowl.

"How the hell did she get here, Mole?" Max throws over her shoulder as she pushes past the other two and goes out the door into the street beyond. Looking both ways, she sees no one resembling her missing sister amongst the few transgenics there. "Damn…damn," Max swears in frustration. Turning back, she glares at Greg and Mary, "I'll deal with you two later," she hisses her eyes blazing. "Now get outta my sight, and do something useful."

"Max—" Greg begins.

Holding up her hand to stop him, "Later, Greg, now, go," she says with resignation.

Mary just stares at Max, as she walks past and then sighs, and walks off. _Yeah, Mary, what is there to say._

Inside Mole is waiting defiantly for Max. "Who was she, Mole?" _It looked like Brin sounded like her, but why did she ignore me? And the contempt…the way she sounded it was as if she knew about us - the escapees…but didn't._

"An X5, says her name is Keema…she came in while you were _**recovering**,_"Mole says with emphasis on the last word.

Hesitating, Max looks away for a second and takes a deep breath. "Mole, I need you to take command while I'm away." _Another clone like Sam and Alec, and this one has a real serious grudge, or is it Brin? I don't need this now._

Staring at Max with disbelief, "What…what about pretty boy…Alec?" he stammers.

"I'm taking Alec with me. I need him to do something on the outside," Max says looking back at Mole with a penetrating stare.

"You're running, Max, and you know it," Mole says angrily chewing on his ever present cigar.

"Bite me," Max snaps. "If you believe that, there's no way I'm gonna change your mind, but think on this, we have a real enemy out there, and it ain't the citizens of Seattle…it's White and his whack cult buddies. They're the ones goading people out there from behind the scenes." Walking over to the door, she looks back at Mole. "We're fighting a war, Mole, and I know who the enemy is. It's time you did as well," she adds and walks out into the passage, heading for the bar.

--- --- --- ---

**Outside the Infirmary:**

"So, you understand that if they have a DNA sample of whoever killed Annie and they match it with yours, they will see that you had nothing to do with it, and that helps Max," Logan says, looking up into the mournful expression on Joshua's canine face.

"I was with Annie…my DNA will be there too, Logan."

Moving his head back in surprise with a blink, Logan looks closely at this strange relative of Max's, who on the surface does not seem bright, yet constantly surprises everyone with his insights. "Hmm, that's a point, but we'll let them know that you were out of there by the time…by the time White murdered her." Logan finishes in a sympathetic voice. "I know what it's like to lose somebody, Joshua, the pain never goes away it…you learn to live with it," Logan finishes with a sigh_. What would I be doing now if Max hadn't come back? The pain of losing her, the pain of losing my parents._

"Joshua will live with the pain and remember Annie," he says with determination, and throwing the long strands of his hair back over his shoulders. "I promised Gem I would visit…you and little fella. Be careful," Joshua says walking away.

Just then, Logan's cellphone rings:

"Hi, Matt…we'll see you at the agreed time at the RV…and Matt, I have some new information for you and Clemente…thanks again, old friend,"

As Logan starts to walk away, Mary passes him, "Hi Mary,"

"Oh, hi Logan…you looking for me?" Mary asks, not disguising the hope she feels.

"No, Kyre handled what I needed done," Logan says, holding up a small container for keeping blood samples for transport.

Trying to hide her disappointment, she looks at Logan with a puzzled expression.

"Needed some blood for a DNA sample to clear somebody," Logan says cryptically, "Gotta go and meet Max," Logan adds, missing the quick frown that flits across the medic's face.

"See you," Mary calls softly to Logan's retreating back then with a sigh goes into the infirmary.

--- --- --- ---

**The Very Last Drop Pub:**

As Max reaches the makeshift bar, her cellphone rings:

"Hey, Original Cindy, what's up?" _Has Jondy left?_

"Hey, boo, your sister is fine, but bro left a letter for you," Original Cindy whispers into the phone at Jam Pony

"At Jam Pony?" Max asks, a puzzled frown creasing her brow even as a slight smile twitches her lips at her friend's whispering.

"Think he meant for it to be picked up."

"How so?" _Why is Zack leaving messages at Jam Pony when he couldn't tell me straight up._"What does it say?"

"Ya sure you want to do that over this line, boo?" Original Cindy continues to whisper and glare at any of the messengers that come to close to the phone.

"Good point. I'll see ya soon at our place. How's Normal treating my home girl?"

"Same old, same old. Got a hot run and his Royal Analness is glaring my way. See you and hot boy soon," Original Cindy whispers again, giving Normal a wave that she's done.

"See ya…and thanks…you know," Max says suddenly feeling awkward with her friend.

"Hey, boo, we're all family,"

»»»»»»

Flashback Outside 339 Waverly:

"Before you go, there's something I want to say. You, Max Guevara, are my sister. You are my family."

They hug tightly then pull apart. "I love you," Max says.

"I love you, too," Original Cindy replies.

»»»»»»

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

"I'm sorry, Max," Logan says pushing himself across his living room floor. He stops by the picture window and snaps on his brakes with a quick flick.

"For what, Logan, that your Uncle Jonas tried hitting on me…no big deal," Max replies coming over and sitting on the couch. "Not my type," she adds softly, staring at Logan as the late afternoon sun reflects off his glasses.He turns to look at her.

"He's my uncle, there was no need for that, even if he was drunk," Logan snaps irritably.

"Hey, I remember another Cale thinking I was easy, and he didn't even have the excuse of being drunk…at least, not with alcohol," Max replies smugly.

Opening and closing his mouth, Logan looks from Max towards the view outside the window, "Hmm, well, that's family. Some things are the same for everyone while they all act differently…or for different reasons," he finishes softly.

"Wouldn't know. Never had much of a family life," Max says, following Logan's gaze, her tone wistful. Suddenly she grins, "He did look silly standing there in his bunny suit giving me his spiel," Max adds looking over at Logan, who is watching her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

As he watches Max, Logan slowly grins, "Yeah, he did look funny, especially when you told him to make like a good bunny and hop away, before you told Aunt Margo."

Bursting into laughter, the tension that had been present evaporates between them.

»»»»»»

_Yeah, family, uplifting or depressing, we gotta deal._

"So, you ready to stop jerking around conspiring and get to work here…I'm giving you what you want, Mole. Command and an enemy…a real enemy," Max says as he walks up to the bar and stands beside her.

Looking at the top of the makeshift bar for a long moment, Mole eventually places his shotgun down on the scarred surface. "Damnit, Max, I'm no good at this waiting…but if you're sure about the cult, I'll back you. I'll keep the lid on in here…as long as they stay the hell out there," Mole responds, then takes his cigar out of his mouth and looks at it critically. "You better sort this out before I run outta cigars, otherwise I'm coming after you to see why you ain't brought any back." A grin spreads across his face.

"Thanks, that's all I'm asking, and I'll be back, you can bet your last one on that," pushing herself from the bar, Max reaches over and lays a hand on Moles gun, "Keep that ready though, and Mole, watch your back with Keema. Gotta jet if I'm gonna do my promo on why us freaks are so loveable and cuddly and please leave us alone," Max adds wryly.

Laughing, Mole nods, "You watch yours, Commander, and make sure pretty boy, and Logan don't get their asses shot off out there."

Nodding gravely, Max heads for the door. _That's a given, Mole. Still, I would prefer Logan doing his back up from afar…give a guy a little transgenic and he thinks he's superman, give Logan one and he becomes superman…except even he has his vulnerabilities._

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Alec's Quarters two hours later:**

Alec is standing just within the doorframe watching Asha sleep. It's not a quiet sleep, she has thrown off the blanket in her tossing and suddenly she cries out, "No, you can't!"

Asha suddenly sits up and looks around the cramped room with a bewildered look and then spots Alec, "How long…how long have I been asleep?" she asks._ How long have you been standing there, Alec. _

Noting the change in her question, Alec shrugs, "About two hours…we better get back to the lab. Logan called and said everything's set with the cops and the interview Max wants to give. So we're on the move."

"Great, I told my team I wasn't gonna be long. I should give 'em a call that I'm safe and on my way back…have you any idea what Max wants us to do?" Asha asks standing up and running her hand through her hair.

"Not a clue…you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go. I want to offer her the use of the S1W for whatever she needs…I owe her."

Shrugging, Alec, holds out a cell phone to Asha, "Here, use this."

"Thanks, I'll have to get myself a new one…hey, this is mine, how did you?" Asha asks taking it from Alec.

"Hey, why leave a perfectly good phone for those scum, and anyway reprogrammed it with a new id and number, so it's clean."

"Yeah, and besides they would've got my address book off of it, right."

"Right, part of plan B I forgot," Alec replies smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, let's go." Asha replies with a grin.

--- --- --- --- ---

**A Seattle side street Sector 5 late afternoon:**

"This should help with the ammo and the com. gear," Alec says, lifting the gold chain Goldy had given Max earlier.

"Yeah, and make sure none of it goes on beer and hookers," Max's tone is sarcastic as she stares at Alec, daring him to say something.

"Right, stick with Asha and help her convince the S1W to provide back up for us, along with any X5s or 6s we can smuggle outta Terminal City."

"You got it."

"You sure about this, Asha…offering the S1W to go up against these people?" Logan asks, worry in his voice. _This is not your fight, Asha._

Shrugging, Asha looks at the other three, "If what you and Max told me is gonna happen, and these people are what you say they are, what choice do we have? Things are bad, but they could be worse…I don't think anybody wants to become a slave."

"This is different, Asha. This isn't corrupt politicians or police," Logan tries again to give Asha an out. _They're way more dangerous. They control them._

With narrowed eyes, Max looks at Logan. "She's a big girl. She knows what she's doing, and besides, we need people who won't draw attention to themselves…we need them, Logan." _What's this Logan? You care for her…stop Max, of course he cares…he cares for his friends same as you do. So I'm sending Alec with her, and he'll cover her back – he better._

"Still, this is a big risk—" Logan begins.

"And it's not for us?" Max interrupts irritably.

"Max, all I'm—"

"Logan, look, you and Max need all the backup you can get, and the transgenics running around right now are not gonna cut it. Besides, we owe some payback for some bad press, and I'm figuring, why not make it the cult," Asha says with a wide grin.

Grinning back wickedly, Max nods, "Yeah, especially since Ames has been playing them along."

"Okay, fine, you two are convinced…you watch her back, Alec," Logan says turning, to the unusually quiet transgenic.

"It's a given…everybody needs somebody to tell 'em when to duck," Alec says with a penetrating look at Max who ignores him.

At that moment, a car slowly approaches. Sharpening her vision, Max sees that it's Matt Sung, alone as agreed, in an unmarked police car, "You two better go…the fewer who know you, the better," she says,, stepping further out onto to the curb followed by Logan. Alec and Asha step back into the shadows of the doorway of the building they had exited earlier.

"Be careful," Asha calls softly.

"Watch your back," Max and Logan call back together then smile at each other.

As the car pulls up, "Luck, Max, Logan," Alec calls then follows Asha into the building.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Insane Asylum/Cult HQ:**

Ames White is standing looking out of a window at the courtyard below as the shadows lengthen.

"Fe'nos tol, Ames."

Turning at the sound of the soft voice, Ames White comes face to face with a man, weathered by time but still standing straight even while leaning on a cane, his hair gray and face craggy. With a slight bow, "Fe'nos tol," White returns the greeting.

"You're not having much success in destroying this abomination your father created…or her lover," the old man states as he walks over and stands next to White and stares out of the window.

"She's had help…but I'll get her and find out where she's taken Ray," White replies forcefully.

"Your son is of no consequence now he has been lost to us, even if he survived. You are to destroy her lover and any remaining survivors of that escape…Ames, your father broke our laws. Don't follow in his footsteps…nephew."

"I will accomplish what you wish, my uncle. 452 and her siblings will not stop our domination. I have already put in place a trap using some of her family. She is very trusting when it comes to them," White sneers sarcastically.

Still looking out of the window at the now almost dark courtyard, the old man whispers, in a self-mocking tone, "Yes, family, who else can you trust."

-------------------------------------

TBC 


	15. Where Do We Go From Here

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created. In the previous chapter, I forgot to credit D.A. Stern, compiler of the Eyes Only Dossier, for the name Keema. Sorry, my bad. Hope this clears any legal action you might want to take and thanks for a very useful book.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. She has tried to make me a better writer. Thanks again to those who have read and those who have reviewed. Each and every one is greatly appreciated, as always. Just a reminder this is a M/L story.

------------------------

Chapter 15 Where Do We Go From Here.

------------------------

**A Small TV studio, Sector 6:**

On a slightly raised stage, Max is perched on the edge of a black couch. There is a small table in front of it holding an untouched glass of water. An older man, the host, sits behind a desk.

"Thank you, Max, you have certainly put a new spin on what we have been hearing about the transgenic situation in our city. We hope there will be a peaceful resolution to this impasse, and urge our fellow citizens to show restraint and heed the advice of this beautiful young lady and the Seattle police department, who are working together to achieve this."

"And Cut! Cue commercial."

As the camera switches off her, Max is instantly out of her seat and starts to leave. Pausing at the bottom step of the stage, she looks back and smiles her second most brilliant smile at the interviewer, "Thanks, I owe you one." She heads for the stage door exit leaving behind a bemused but happy talk show host, who feels as if an angel had just granted him new life.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside the studio:**

Logan and Matt Sung are standing waiting for Max as she exits. With a sigh, she nods to them, "Let's blaze. I don't think your bosses or White and his whack buddies are gonna be happy. Thirty minutes was way too long, Logan. And I don't think those guys are looking for autographs," she adds, nodding towards the four dark suited men who have entered the lobby, and are now heading towards them.

»»»»»»»

Flashback Matt Sung's car:

"Everything's set," Matt Sung says with a note of curiosity, as he looks in his rearview mirror at the building they have just pulled away from. Catching the look in Max's eyes as she watches him in the mirror he blushes in embarrassment. "Ah, we managed to find a TV station from that list you gave us, Logan, that wants to up its ratings badly enough to give Max an interview."

"Nice to know you're popular," Max sarcastically interjects from the back as she eases back into the seat and removes her stare from Matt and looks around her surroundings.

Ignoring Max, Logan looks over at Matt. "How long are they giving her?"

"Half an hour. Here are the questions Clemente and I worked out…that part was hard for them to accept, but we got some surprise backing from the producer - seems his kids have taken a liking to Max and that young transgenic guy."

"Pleaseee," is Max's irritated comment, "Thirty minutes is way too long, Logan. Any of the bad guys or your peeps not in the loop are gonna have time to get at us," she adds leaning over the front seat and looking between the two men.

"The lieutenant has that covered, Max, and our hands are clean. We just have to get you and Logan away when it's over," Matt says with a quick look at the other two.

"I have an idea about that," Logan suggests with a quick grin at Max. She looks at him quizzically. _Alec, it must be Alec. Well, we need the cavalry again old friend._

Rolling her eyes, Max pushes herself back. "Still think it's too much time to say what I gotta say," she grumbles looking over the questions Logan passes to her.

Raising his eyebrows, he shrugs in sympathy at Matt's puzzled expression. "Missing her bike," Logan responds dryly, eliciting a snort from the back seat.

_Why can't I just have a normal life where everybody sees me with Logan and says, "Nice couple…" Dream on, Max. He's Mr. Eyes Only and you would be Mrs. Eyes Only, the transgenic poster girl – now there's a pleasant dream and a nightmare all rolled into one._

"Oh." Still not sure what Logan is implying and Max's reaction, Matt concentrates on driving through the late evening traffic towards the sector checkpoint.

»»»»»»»

"Go, I'll deal with them!" Matt exclaims as Max shifts into a fighting stance.

"Come on, Max," Logan says gently. "Let Matt deal with them."

With a quick look at Logan, "Sorry," Max mouths as she shoves Matt, who is still favoring his wounded leg, staggering into the path of the approaching strangers then grabs Logan's hand. "Let's jet." She starts to pull him rapidly along the corridor to the back entrance. _Glad I took the time to scout this place before playing talking head_.

Matt collapses to his knees, blocking the way of the men for a moment. They curse and shove past him.

"Max, what the hell?" Logan cries indignantly trying to break her strong grip and return to his friend.

"Logan, we don't know who they were," she says pulling a door shut and grabbing a fire extinguisher. She knocks the door handle off, just as the suits reach it and start pounding, only to have the remains of the handle comes off in their hands. "Obviously Clemente and Matt aren't as covered as they thought. If they think Matt was helping us, he'll be in trouble and so will Clemente, and we need them free, and alive," she adds as they exit the building through a fire escape door.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Outside:**

"So where's that ride you promised?" Max asks looking around the empty lot.

"Hope Matt's okay," Logan mutters in anger, mixed with worry.

"Logan, focus, Matt's okay I just pushed him a little. Now, where's our ride?" She asks impatiently grabbing Logan's hand.

At that moment, a battered Aztek with tinted windows turns the corner of the building and screeches to a halt. Looking out of the window at them with a wide grin on his face is Bling, "Need a lift people?" he asks with grim humor, as the dark suits appear running towards them from the corner, guns drawn.

Noticing Max holding Logan's bare hand, Bling grin turns into a worried frown, "Max, Logan…" Is all he utters in shock looking at their clasped hands as Logan opens the door with his other hand.

"It's all good!" Max shouts, "Explain later," she shouts as she jumps in followed by Logan even as the first shots ring out.

Just as Logan gets in he staggers, and there is the smell of burnt wiring and electronics, "Damn, not again,"

"Logan!" Both Max and Bling exclaim together.

"Go Bling, go!" Max shouts pulling Logan, further into the SUV.

Making a fast U-turn, Bling accelerates towards the exit and the group of men who scramble to get out of the way. Bling throws the battered vehicle into the traffic to a chorus of beeping horns, and speeds towards the next side road and down it, exiting cautiously to join the flow of cars heading in the other direction.

Glancing behind him quickly, he sees a look of relief on Max's face, as she gives Logan a light punch. "Next time, no ladies first," she says.

Looking annoyed at the hole in his jacket and pants, Logan looks up and grins at her, "Where would be the fun in that,"

"Right," Max says with a snort at her own words being used against her.

"Well, I think this is gonna be out of operation for the duration," Logan mutters in resignation "No way I can get a replacement servo, if that's what they hit."

"Meaning–"

"Meaning I don't need it," Logan interjects.

With a faint nod in resignation, Max looks at Bling, "Thanks, nice timing," she says smiling at him. _I was gonna say you can do back up from Joshua's, but guess that's too much to wish for_.

"All part of the service…now you gonna explain **_why_** Logan is not dying and **_why_** he's not very upset about loosing that damn exoskeleton?" Bling asks curiously. He takes a turn down a side street and he heads for an Eyes Only safe house.

--- --- --- --- ---

**S1W Hideout:**

"So, you sure your underground partners are gonna go along with this Asha?" Alec asks as they enter the building.

Stopping, Asha looks at him, "We've been accused of letting you and your friends out on an unsuspecting world and some of you have died to save us…me. We pay our debts."

»»»»»»

Flashback A Sawmill:

Bursting out of the room the S1W members see their one time member and betrayer unconscious and Max holding Brain.

"Egress through that door...ninety-three feet. Turn right. Hurry." Brain weakly tells the S1W members.

"Let's go," Asha orders the others, and with one last look at Max and her friend she then follows.

»»»»»»

"Hey, Asha…" Stephan begins to say but stops on seeing Alec and reaches for his gun.

Beating him to the draw, Alec points a Ruger 9mm at him. "I wouldn't try. I'm here by invitation."

Looking at the gun Alec is holding, Asha frowns, "Hey, that's my—"

Turning the pistol side ways for a second, Alec grins, "Told you it was a nice piece the first time," then looking at the glowering Stephan, and the other S1W members now standing watching, hands held tensely on their various weapons. "You gonna introduce us so we can all get cozy and order some pizza? I'm hungry."

"It's okay, he's here to make a deal," Asha says stepping in front of Alec, "Lets go in and talk. Sue, go get some pizza," she adds handing the other woman some money as she forces the others back into the living room followed by Alec, who has put his gun away but is keeping a wary eye on Stephan.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Eyes Only Safe House Sector 6:**

Max, is sitting watching Logan as he inspects the exoskeleton's damage. Bling is in the kitchen of the small house making coffee and putting together sandwiches for an early dinner.

Pulling her legs up onto the couch, "So what's the verdict?" Max asks.

"Well the servo is dead and so is some of the wiring so I guess I'll have to rely on what I got from Zack," Logan replies looking up into the guarded stare of Max.

"And if that fails while we're out there…" Max says with a wave of her arm.

"Max, you saw the information. You've seen what I've been doing…and I would be going with you, even if I was stuck in the chair." A tone of finality suffuses Logan's words.

At that moment, Bling walks in and senses the tension in the room, "So, you ready to explain how things have turned around for you two?"

Looking sheepishly at each other, then with a shrug, Logan nods to Max, "Seems part of Max's genetic coding is designed to cure something really…really bad, so even a nasty retrovirus cooked up by Manticore was no match for it."

Looking over at Max, Bling smiles broadly, "Always knew you were extra special…but if this whatever you have can destroy a retrovirus, what it's designed for must beevil. Any idea what it is?" he asks with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah, a real freaked up super science experiment," Max interjects sarcastically.

"Nope, that's one reason were out here - to try and make contact with Sandeman…things seem to be coming to a head, and we're guessing he'll try and contact Max," Logan says, putting down the busted exoskeleton.

"Wouldn't staying in Terminal City make that easier?" Bling asks in puzzlement.

"Situation dictated otherwise," Max replies unfurling from the couch and taking one of the sandwiches from the plate Bling has placed on the coffee table

"Zack came back, and he's now gone after White…we're going after him," Logan states.

"I'm glad you kept me in the loop for a bit, Logan. Otherwise you would've lost me by now." Picking up a mug, he looks at his two friends. "So, Logan, what's your secret?" Bling asks looking meaningfully at Logan's legs as he stretches them.

"I had a transfusion…a different one," Logan answers his tone evasive.

"What? Logan are you sure that was wise? We talked about that before, about the nanocytes…I thought I'd…" Bling trails off as he notices Max's shocked expression, then she glares at Logan showing the hurt until the suddenly hooded expression as the shutters come down. Logan is also glaring at him. _Oh crap. He didn't tell her what I'd told him._

"Bling, could you drop me off near Jam Pony? I have to collect my motorcycle and…and pick up a message," Max tersely asks standing up and walking out the door without a backward glance at Logan, who has stood up, a look of pleading on his face.

Hesitating, Bling looks from Logan towards the empty doorway, "I'm sorry, man…I thought…you know…"

Sighing, Logan sits back down, "Go, take her…tell her what you told me, and Bling, it's my fault. Don't beat yourself up about it,"

"I'll tell her, but you better be sure this works, Logan, or she and I are gonna beat on your skinny ass…she'll be back." With that, Bling follows Max out the door. _Things change, things stay the same._

--- --- --- --- ---

**Inside/Outside:**

_Nice work, Cale, why can't you just be straight with her for once…this need to be up and walking is gonna destroy what you have with the only person in the world who gave a damn that you existed…the person who never sees the chair._ Quickly standing up, Logan strides quickly to the front door just in time to see Bling about to get in the SUV. Max is sitting staring fixedly out the windshield.

"Bling! Wait up I'll drive,"

At Logan's shout, Max turns and glares at him, and when he is about to get in, she starts to get out of the Aztek.

"Max, wait…" his tone demanding yet pleading Logan stands by the car as Bling backs away.

Stopping, Max looks at Bling and then Logan. Then silently gets back in, her face frozen. _Logan, you better not try B-Sing. I've had enough of your evasions…damnit, why can't you accept the fact I love you any way you are? _

"Bling, can you wait here? We'll be back, and we might have some extra mouths," Logan says, giving Bling some money.

"No problem…and Logan, all of it, she deserves to know," Bling says softly, knowing that Max can hear anyway.

With a curt nod, Logan puts the battered blue-gray SUV into gear and heads towards Sector 9.

-- .-.. -- .-.. -- .-.. -- .-..

**Bessie:**

"Max—"

"Logan?"

"Sorry, I didn't think…think Bling's concern was relevant when all the other evidence I had said this would work and be safe,"

"We had this talk before…I accepted it was your choice, but didn't I have a right to know…to know all the facts?" Max's voice is casual, belying the sadness, and rejection she is feeling.

Sighing, Logan quickly looks at Max then back at the road, as they get into the line of traffic waiting for the Sector Checkpoint. "Right. Max, this is worth the risk. Bling found out that less than ten percent had relapses, and this was from stuff obtained on the black market - the same information I showed you."

"But..." Max tone inquires as she finally looks at Logan, her eyes expressionless, dark brown pools of nothing.

_No more secrets. Bling's right, she needs to know all of it_. "Within that small amount of relapses, two percent died when the nanocytes went haywire…there is still no conclusive evidence of why."

"So when was I gonna find out…when you fell over dead?" Max asks flatly, her face hard as she remembers events back at the hideaway in Terminal City and the conversation just a day before.

"Max, I'm not gonna fall down dead. As you said I got my transfusion from the source, so I should have a better than ninety percent chance…we'll go see Sam as soon as we get Zack, and this time you can hold my hand."

Still looking fixedly out the windshield, "You know, Logan, what hurts is the lack of trust…I suppose I deserve it, with the whole Alec thing and all, but I thought we were past that," Max comments softly, "Hey!" she exclaims as Logan jerks the Aztek onto the side of the road and slams on the brakes.

His green eyes blazing with anger, Logan glares at Max, "**_That_** had nothing to do with my decision to have this transfusion and it has nothing to do with my decision…my choice not to tell you…I trust you, Max, like I've never trusted anybody. Damnit, I love you, that's why I did what I did." He finishes softly, his eyes now alight with his feeling for the woman sitting beside him.

"It's going back into the chair…that's what drove this," Max states sadly.

"Yeah, it did, I won't deny that, but it was seeing you dying made it all came back - outside Manticore, not being able to lift you, leaving you behind…I never wanted to feel that way again, Max."

"So this was really about you then." Max retorts sarcastically.

"About us—"

"Logan if it was about us, we woulda talked about it," Max interrupts with a wave of her hand.

»»»»»»

Flashback the cabin Cape Haven - breakfast:

Max shakes a little as she pours some milk into a coffee cup.

"Seizures getting bad?" Logan asks looking over at her from his seat on the kitchen counter where he is fixing himself some oatmeal.

"No worse than usual. Just got a terrible headache and I'm tripping over my own feet," she replies with a half-smile, trying to make light of her condition.

Logan chuckles, "Well that's new, huh?"

Max smiles in return, "Guess I need my 50,000-mile checkup."

Dropping into his chair, "Are you cold? 'Cause I can get a fire started." Logan offers.

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me get you a blanket," Logan says, pushing forward.

"I said I'm okay," Max retorts testily.

"That's right. I forgot. I'm not supposed to help you, 'cause you're the superhero and I'm the guy on wheels." Logan backs up and grabs his bowl and goes to the table, snaps the brakes on angrily and begins to eat while sulking.

Max sets her milk down she watches him in disbelief, "How did my screwed-up genetics suddenly become about _you_?" she asks angrily

Logan doesn't answer and he plunges his spoon into the bowl, turning the oatmeal over with the spoon before starting to eat

»»»»»»

A long moment of silence sits between them as they both stare out of the car, "You're not letting this go, are you?" Logan finally says in resignation.

"No, and I wanna know where we go from here, Logan?" Max asks softly, finally looking at him, her eyes reflecting the streetlight, making them almost look cat-like.

»»»»»»

Flashback Cape Haven:

Max's face softens as she watches Logan in his silence.

"When you're done eating, d'you want to go for a walk or something?" she asks mildly.

"Wouldn't want to slow you down," he replies sarcastically

Max's face hardens again, "Fine. You want to feel sorry for your bad self, be my guest." she walks out the door.

Logan stabs his spoon into his oatmeal.

»»»»»»

"We finish what we started…then—"

"Then we finish this conversation," Max says her tone lightening as a faint smile flickers across her lips.

"You remembering the same thing?" Logan asks as a smile also flicks across his face.

"Yeah, Cape Haven."

"Cape Haven."

"That's whack,"

"Means something."

"Like?"

"Like, something," Logan suggests.

"Right, something. So lets see if those passes Clemente scored for us gets us through the Sector Cops peaceful-like or if I gotta do some damage," Max says with a chuckle.

"Hope not. We've already shook up enough cops today," Logan adds dryly.

"Sorry about Matt. I'll apologize later, 'k?" Max says contritely.

Logan nods with a faint smile, "I think he might appreciate it. So, what's this message you got to pick up?"

"Hell, with all that's gone down today forgot to mention Original Cindy called from Jam Pony, all conspiracy-like that Zack had left an envelope for me."

"Hmm, preferred not to read it over the phone, I take it,"

"Yeah, too many ears. Thought I'd pick up my baby, meet Original Cindy and head for our place to meet Jondy,"

"Uh-uh, mind if I tag along?"

"Why, should I mind?" Max looks at Logan with a puzzled expression. "Got it. The family thing…Logan, you are my family…a very special part. The rest will just have to accept that."

"Just thought you might have liked the time alone." _And if this is a trick, at least we'll know together._

"Original Cindy's met her - why not you?"

"Right, well here we go, show time," Logan says as they finally reach the Sector Checkpoint.

--- --- --- --- ---

**339 Waverly:**

Jondy is outside standing next to her bike. _Need to get some air. Original Cindy said she'd be here later this evening, that her boss was working her hard to make up for her leave of absence – well, at least that's the polite way she would have said it. I'll be back in plenty of time after I take care of some business._ With a suddenly grim expression Jondy gets on her bike, and starting up, heads down the road. _We will meet soon, little sister._

-- .-.. -- .-.. -- .-.. -- .-..

**Checkpoint between Sectors 6 and 9:**

Max and Logan watch as the driver and the passenger two vehicles in front of them are ordered out at gunpoint, the driver slammed to the ground by a rifle butt to the stomach then kicked to force him to stand up.

Glancing at Logan, Max sees the color rise up his neck as he clenches his jaw in anger. "Maybe it's time Eyes Only got back on the air," Max says laying a hand on Logan's.

"You know, I wonder if I did any good hiding behind that mask," Logan replies with a hint of dejection.

"It did some good, Logan, but getting rid of White and the cult won't end this, ya know, the bribery and corruption," Max observes, indicating the bribe being passed to the Sector cop from the driver in the car in front.

"No, but it'll go some way to preventing things getting worse," Logan replies.

"Yeah, world domination and slavery are worth fighting to prevent," with a weary, tone in her voice, Max tenses, then watches as the two from the first car are cuffed and led away. _She was a transgenic._

Looking quickly, Logan sees the stress of the responsibility that has landed on the young woman sitting next to him flick across her face, then it's gone her face closed again. "Max—"

"Sector passes!"

Drawing his gaze from Max, and towards the Sector Police officer standing there, a harsh look on her face, one hand out the other resting on her holstered gun. She glowers at Logan and then Max when neither reacts instantly. "Sector passes, now." Her voice takes on a hard edge she releases the catch on her holster.

Reaching into his pocket, Logan takes the pass Max hands him and passes the two to the cop.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray. What's your business in Sector 9?" She asks, her gaze fixed on Max.

"We're returning from our honeymoon," Logan quips and catches a quick smile from Max out of the corner of is eye.

Looking over the battered Aztek, the policewoman scowls in contempt. She looks at the two in the car again with a frown as Max leans over and nibbles on Logan's ear, whispering something obviously dirty from the reaction on the man's face as he turns red. With a snort, she looks at the Class 1 VIP Sector passes, with an added stare at the new triple A clearance added.

"Your passes are in order, Mr. Gray," she says with a forced politeness as she hands the passes back to Logan and with a wave of her hand to the barrier guard to open the gate. "Oh, and Mr. Gray, better get some air in your tires."

"Thanks, sure will," Logan replies, breathing hard and with a faint smile, as Max leans over and nibbles his ear again.

As the Aztek pulls away from the barrier towards the south of Sector 9, the sector policewoman watches it thoughtfully.

"What's up, Louise?" her partner asks, walking up. "Upset such a cute chick married some guy."

"Oh, shut it, Jack," she replies turning to the next car in the queue. _Their name ain't Gray._

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**An abandoned warehouse a block from Jam Pony:**

Max quickly walks in and over to a steel door, secured by a seemingly old padlock. She takes a key from her pocket, and with a quick glance around the empty space, opens it. Walking in, she drags some sheet metal and a tarpaulin off the black Ninja 650 parked there. "Sweetheart, missed me?" She caresses the handlebars, down across the fuel tank and along the seat where her hand lingers as she looks out towards the street where Logan is standing next to his car waiting for her.

»»»»»»

Flashback Max's apartment:

"Well, in that case…there's something I've been wanting to do with you ever since we first met. Now I think you might be up for it."

Outside:

Logan and Max are riding her Ninja down the street. Logan is driving, wearing the helmet and grinning. Max is grinning, too, as she sits behind him with her bike glasses on

"Shift! Shift!" Max shouts over the scream of the engine.

Logan's foot pushes down on a pedal, "Woo-hoo! Ha ha!" 

They crest a hill and drop out of sight

»»»»»»

_Yeah, there's always tomorrow. There's a lot of stuff Logan and I have never had to face before…and I've a feeling like tomorrow we might just have to. Funny what you can be scared of. That's what I thought then, and now tomorrow's here - I'm scared…scared of loosing him, of what will happen when we go up against White and the cult, and what Sandeman has set in motion. What is it gonna cost us?_ "Guess we will just have to see"

Climbing on, Max turns the ignition and kick starts it, shifting into gear she heads out the door and pulls up beside Logan. "I'll pick up Original Cindy and meet you at my place 'k?"

With a faint frown, "I'm not sure splitting up is a good idea, Max," Logan says.

"Hey, Logan, Jondy won't eat you, and besides, I wanna get this letter that Zack left…I'll be careful, promise."

"Yeah, still not happy though," he says reaching over and placing his hand on Max's.

"Hey, if we get some time, I'll make up with what I suggested back at the checkpoint," Max replies with a saucy grin.

At that, Logan turns bright red. "Thought you were only putting on an act back there," Logan says with a grin.

"Not when I can get that reaction outta you," Max says with a chuckle, then quickly kisses Logan's cheek. Max kicks the bike into gear and looks down at Logan's hand and back up into his eyes.

"I love you, Max."

"Logan…I love you. I'm sticking around, ya know."

Reluctantly lifting his hand off of Max's, he smiles, "I know…I'm no going anywhere, either."

Opening the throttle, Max puts her riding glasses on and heads off down the road with a wave.

"Be careful, Max," he calls softly then jumps into his car and heads in the other direction.

_Yeah, Funny what you can be scared of – Max leaving and not coming back, needing to know she's safe…not wanting to be less than I am._

--------------

**Market Near Jam Pony:**

As Max pulls up near the market, she scans the crowd for Original Cindy.

"Max," a woman's voice says beside her.

As she turns, two taser needles hit her, as Max tries to throw herself away from her bike two more taser needles hit her and Max hits the ground. As she looses consciousness, she looks up into the face of her sister. As the blackness closes in, _Logan got to warn Logan._

---------------------------

TBC 

A/N: I'm taking a short break here to work on another M/L story but this will continue.


	16. MIA

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I enjoy my dives in the world they created. In the previous chapter I forgot to credit D.A. Stern, compiler of the Eyes Only Dossier, for the name Keema. Sorry, my bad. Hope this clears any legal action you might want to take and thanks for a very useful book.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, who has tried to make me a better writer. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed for waiting for this new chapter and for reminding me that there are a few who like to see Max and Logan post S1 and S2.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

Chapter 16 MIA.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Market near Jam Pony:**

As Max pulls up near the market, she scans the crowd for Original Cindy.

"Max," a woman's voice says beside her.

As she turns, two taser needles hit her. Max tries to throw herself away from her bike as two more taser needles hit her and she hits the ground, spasms rocking her body. As she looses consciousness, she looks up into the face of her sister. Her last thought as blackness closes in, _Logan, gotta warn Logan._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Jam Pony:**

As Original Cindy heads for the entrance, Normal leans over his counter with a glare, "Where do you think you're going, Missy-Miss. You still have fifteen minutes before you can go, and I have a hot run."

"Hey, I've done five today," Original Cindy complains as she continues towards the entrance. "Besides, I gotta meet somebody and I'm running late," she calls over her shoulder.

"And you'll be later if you wanna keep your job," Normal calls, holding out the package, ignoring the glare Original Cindy throws his way as she grabs the package. "Sector 6 and bip, bip, bip."

With a sigh, Original Cindy jumps on her bike and takes a quick glance at her watch. "Hope Max waited at the market," she mutters. _And after giving her the letter, I can drop this package off and meet her at our place._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**South Market:**

Jondy stands watching the market sellers shout their wares, trying to entice customers to purchase something so that everyone can get what they want, whether it is food or a pair of shoes for the kids, everybody has to scramble to survive in the post-Pulse world.

»»»»»»»

Flashback woodland, Manticore training grounds, 2008:

Zack, Jondy, Zane, Max, Jack and Tinga in a diamond formation move through the brush. Zack has point and Tinga the rearguard, while the others cover their arcs, sweeping tree tops, middle distance and ground level in random patterns. Their camouflage uniforms are dirty and damp. This is the fourth day out in the field and, despite the weariness seeping, in the six show no emotion or effects. Suddenly, out of the brush near Jondy and Jack, a dog bounds, little more than a puppy despite its size. It heads straight for Jack, who back-pedals, while Jondy swings her rifle towards it.

"No!" Zane shouts.

Jondy jerks her rifle upright. Just as the dog runs past Jack, he trips, his foot coming down on a hidden root, and pulls the trigger of his rifle, hitting the dog who jerks sideways as the 5.62mm round tears into its shoulder. The others whirl around at the sudden confusion of sounds, the sudden howl of the wounded animal piercing their senses. Zane drops his rifle and runs to the severely wounded animal, lying there whimpering. Jack sits stunned, in shock, as Tinga walks up to him, her face impassive.

»»»»»»»

Watching the crowd, it seems to sway apart. A few people look surprised, more than a few scared, at what pads past them. Jondy stands there, a half-smile on her face, as the huge German Shepherd, resembling more a wolf than a dog, comes up and sits down in front of her, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, seeming to grin up at her. Its ears twitch at the sounds around them.

_And here he comes._ Through the crowd drifted a tall man, the top part of his long hair, copper in color, pulled back into a pony tail covering the back of his neck. Both sides of his scalp are shaved, giving a sort of semi-Mohawk look to what remains, his face heavily tanned. His sea-green eyes sweep the crowd. As he spots the young woman with the large dog sitting in front her, his face breaks into a wide grin.

"Yo, little sister," he calls.

"Hey, big brother. See you managed to keep your dog."

Zane laughed. "More like Jess kept me," he says, scratching between the ears of the large head. The dog's ears prick up and she turns to look at the man standing there.

Something in the eyes of the animal causes Jondy to pause and look closely at this dog, so like the guard dogs that had guarded Manticore, "Zane that's not…"

"Yes and no," Zane interrupts. "I could use something to eat," he adds.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Outside 339 Waverly:**

Logan sits in his car staring up at the unfinished building, with its weather-worn scaffolding and bits of old plastic sheets flapping in the breeze from the more protected corners.

»»»»»»

Flashback 2019:

Logan pulls up in front of the building and looks around at the broken pallets lying around and being slowly turned into firewood. Their loads had been liberated after the Pulse when the money had dried up and construction had been halted – but people still needed to find shelter and, by extension, a feeling of safety.

Logan gets out of his gleaming Audi TT smoothly, locks it and sets the alarm with the remote. Under his arm, he carries a lacquered wooden box. He'd gone back to Crash, hoping to find the striking black woman who had been there with Max, but she had left as well. _Probably gone to watch Xena_. It had made him wonder about Max, but his subtle questioning of some of her co-workers put an end to that and gave him a strategy for enlisting her in his cause. Some further questioning and liberal use of the Cale family Trust had gotten her address.

Logan makes his way into the building and towards what looks like a barely working elevator. He has to press the button for the seventh floor three times before the doors creak closed and the elevator jerks upward in fits and starts.

"_We trying to ID the perp or your new girlfriend?" _Peter had asked, leaning over Logan's shoulder to peer at the image of the girl who, because of her size and beauty, had dented his pride, "Why was I upset…no, I just need her help. Anything else is for the cause," Logan mutters, then chuckles. _I didn't have to go stating the obvious to him, but she did hand him his ass._

»»»»»»

Logan exits the battered Aztek SUV, the servos of the exo-skeleton humming. Out of habit, he locks the door, after all, things haven't changed much, even with the transgenic witch-hunt sweeping Seattle at the moment.

As he approaches the entrance, he glances to his left where a mural of Eyes Only's TV image had been painted on the wall, a few bits of graffiti scrawled on it. Now, most of the mural is covered in fliers. Logan peels a few of these away to reveal what is left - one intense green eye and a few flakes of faded red white and blue paint are all that remain. He slowly shakes his head. _Nearly destroyed and side-tracked but still one eye on things. _"But he will be back better and stronger, and with his sidekick kicking ass and taking names," Logan mutters with a fond chuckle as he remembers the kiss Max blew him as she rode off. _Just be careful, Max…I should have insisted on doing back-up._

»»»»»»

Flashback 2019 7th Floor:

Logan pushes the elevator doors open, steps out and stops. A confused frown creased his brow as he realizes that he had no idea which squatter dwelling belongs to the woman he is looking for.

"Bang! Bang! You're dead!"

Logan turns, startled, as a small boy his expression alternating between shy smiles and looking serious points his finger at him.

Logan smiles wryly. "That's not fair. You should've said stick'em up first." Then looking around the empty corridor for an adult, "What's your name?" he asks.

With a puzzled expression at Logan's comment the young boy looks at him then shrugs, "Omar. I'm five. What's yours?"

"Logan," he replies returning his gaze to the small, dark, openly curious face. "Omar, do you know where I can find Max?" he asks a bit awkwardly, not sure how to question a child. _Not one of my strong suits…I'm glad Lauren has kept_ _Sophy occupied._

The puzzled expression returns to Omar's face. "She's at work, Logan." With a quick look down the corridor, he leans forward and whispers, "My daddy works with Max but he's sick. Mommy's trying to get some medicine for him," the tone of his voice sad at the end.

Feeling awkward at being brought face to face with the poverty around him, Logan clears his throat self-consciously.

"Omar, where are you?" a faint voice calls.

»»»»»»

Logan exits the elevator and glances down the corridor towards the apartment occupied by Omar and his mom, Jacinda, and hesitates. _No, keep them out of Max's troubles._ He walks down the other corridor to Max's flat. On reaching the door, he pauses. "Max is so sure this is Jondy," he mutters, his tone slightly exasperated. Putting his hand into his pocket, he pulls out his pistol and looks at it, then puts it away and smiles faintly. _Well, if she is related to Max, little good that will do me. _He reaches out and knocks.

»»»»»»

Flashback 2019:

"Coming, daddy," Omar shouts and turns to run down the corridor. He stops and looks back at Logan. "That a present for Max?" he asks, pointing to the box under Logan's arm.

Logan hefts the box and smiles, "Yes it is."

"What is it?" Omar asks taking a step back towards Logan.

"It's a surprise," Logan replies.

"Omar?"

"She lives down there at the end," the little boy says running off.

»»»»»»

A frown creases Logan's forehead, and he knocks again. _Where is she?_

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Market near Jam Pony:**

Original Cindy jumps off her bike even as she was still moving forward and looks around for her friend. With a frown, she pushes her bike further into the market, surveying the crowd intently. Then out of the corner of her eye sees a black motorcycle parked next to a clothing stall. _There you are, boo. _OC smiles and heads towards the bike and the black clad figure standing there. As she approaches, the figure gets on the bike, kick starts it and pulls away with a roar and a glance back.

"Max…" Original Cindy's yell dies on her lips. _Who the hell was that on her motorcycle? _OC drops her bike and runs towards the stall, reaching it just as the Ninja turns the corner behind a blue van. _Damn, this doesn't feel good…my sista is in trouble as sure as there's a stink in this here market. _"Where the hell is hot boy?" Original Cindy jumps on her bike, package and letter forgotten as she heads for her flat and the only help she may find there.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Hilly woodland overlooking insane asylum:**

A mound of moss and lichen slithers from the forest towards the edge of the sloping hill overlooking the massive red brick building below. Just in front of the tall trees it stops next to a bush. A pair of intense blue eyes in the camouflaged face surrounded by the hood of a gillie suit narrows in concentration and begins to slowly scan the building and the area surrounding it.

»»»»»»

Flashback Manticore facility, Gillette, Wyoming:

As they move off into the woods Zack glances back and sees Max stop by Logan. He starts to turn back then hesitates, his hearing easily picking up their conversation.

"I'd kiss you, but I have to keep my head in the game," Max says softly.

"Just come back," is the equally soft reply from Logan.

Zack moves off as Max comes around the back of the van, but allowing her to catch him he nods back towards their command center and transport.

"He means a lot to you…"

Max cocks her head, a frown furrowing her brow as they jog towards the edge of the woods. Max runs on silently for a few more strides, "Yeah…yeah, he does," she replies.

Zack comes to a sudden halt, "So, why are you here, Max? This is not your fight any more...go back and be with him, if you think that's what's gonna make you happy," he snaps.

Max pulls up after a pace and turns and glares at him. "This is family…he's family," she growls.

Zack stares at her, "It's all sentimental bullshit, Max," he says and turns, starting to jog away.

"Zack, why are you here, then?" she asks, her voice a mixture of curiosity and anger.

Zack stops and turns back to look at her, his eyes narrowed. "I'm here, Max, because I didn't do my job…I didn't…" Zack turns away and begins to jog faster from the sudden sympathy and understanding he sees lighting his sister's eyes.

"Well, it's my sentimental bullshit," Max mutters picking up her pace.

»»»»»»

The watcher's face breaks into a feral grin, distorting his painted features, as he watches a man in a black suit walk from a side wing towards the main entrance, where he pauses, looks up at the sky and smiles.

"Yeah, it is all sentimental B.S.and it will get you killed, but what the hell, it's something at least," the figure mutters as he pushes himself back towards the forest.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**Max's Apartment:**

Logan turns as he hears the elevator start to descend, his brow still furrowed in frustration. He reaches forward to try the handle which turns easily. He pushes the door open cautiously.

Behind him, the elevator began its creaky descent.

»»»»»»

Flashback 2019:

Logan glances back at the frame of the doorway curiously. To his right is a kitchen area with a battered fridge and a stove that had seen better days. _Wonder if she even tries to cook on that thing._ Logan walks further into the apartment past a rail with hanging clothes and looks to his left where pale pink and blue colored cloth hangs covered with more opaque multi-colored scarves. Pushing them, aside he glances in and withdraws his head quickly in distaste at bright pink sheets and blue and pink pillows on the bed, the clothes and women's underwear strewn around. "Must be her roommate's…I hope that's her roommate's," he mutters. Logan walks into the living room area, curiously noting the rubber marks on the floor. Looking up, he notices the hole in the wall near the formica-topped table overlooked by a large purple colored poster advertising some dance competition. At the door to the room, Logan hesitates. Moving the lacquered box from under his arm and shifting it from hand to hand for a minute. Taking a deep breath, he walks into the room. A bed sits in the center of the room and to his right is the open door to a bathroom.

»»»»»»

_It was so neat, everything in its place ready to be grabbed or left at a moments notice_. Logan looks around the empty living room and walks over to the couch under the window, "I stood up here for her…the transfusion. The hope we had," Logan says, ruefully shaking his head as he stares out of the window. _Now we may get that chance…_

Behind Logan, the door opens.

xxx0xxx0xxxx0xxxx

**A blue van heading north into sector 2:**

Consciousness slowly returns to Max. _Logan…Brin…she survived._ Feelings of relief and anxiety clashed within her rapidly beating heart.She opens her eyes to darkness and almost panics before she realizes she is wearing a hood. She tries to move her hands slightly and shrugs when it is obvious that they are tied together. _I get outta T.C. and straight into a trap. Logan's gonna have something to say about that._ "Great going, Max," she mutters softly, then tenses as she hears somebody shift beside her.

"Welcome back, X5-452, glad to see you're keeping well."

"No, you're dead!" Max shouts.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm very much alive, and needing the services of you and your boyfriend, Logan Cale," the voice says smugly.

As Max surges up from her prone position, she feels the prick of a needle in her neck.

"This will keep you quiet 'till we can secure Cale."

Max drifts into unconsciousness again. "Move to plan B…pity he didn't come with her," the voice mutters resignedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know this chapter will seem short to some but I hope to make the others longer…small bites are better than huge swallows when you are starving

TBC


	17. In The Way

I'm Always Ready

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas and the suggestions and letting me borrow her vast knowledge of the Dark Angel universe. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. Ten chapters after the last hurricane chapter and here is another one. Sorry this has taken so long but a lot has been going on in RL, which I won't bore you with. So dive in and I hope you enjoy.

------------------------

Chapter 17 In The Way

------------------------

**339 Waverly:**

Jondy pulls up on her motorcycle and glances at the battered SUV with dents and bullet holes pock-marking its dusty blue-gray paint. _That thing's seen more action than the National Guard hardware around Terminal City._ Pushing her Suzuki through the entrance, she pushes the button for the elevator a couple of times. Finally, it arrives with a jerk. She opens the gate and enters and hits the button hard. Hesitantly, the machinery jerks the platform upwards. "Zane would love trying to fix this thing...always trying to fix things," she says with a soft chuckle.

»»»»»»»

Flashback: woodland, Manticore training grounds, 2008:

Zane examines the wound quickly, grabs the field dressing off his webbing and applies it to the gaping hole, binding it to keep the pressure tight. As the dog tries to snap at him, Zane moves a split second faster. He grabs the dog's muzzle and holds it shut. "Not today," the young boy says sternly with a shake of his head. "Now, let's get this leg immobilized and maybe you'll walk again," he says indicating to Jack that he should give him his field dressing.

"Leave it, Zane, it's only one of the guard dogs...one less as far as I'm concerned," Zack says morosely.

With a glare at his older brother, Zane takes the coil of rope clipped to his webbing and, with a branch lying on the ground, improvises a splint. As he is tying the last knot, his head comes up and, with the others, he stares off into the woods. Then with a quick nod between the youngsters, all back off into the woods, setting up an L-shaped ambush, the wounded dog in the center.

Jondy glances nervously over at Max who is lying near her, sighting along the barrel of her rifle, completely relaxed.

Lydecker, a GPS tracker in hand, appears with two instructors and one of the dog handlers. He stands there, right in the middle of the ambush, and looks at each of the ambush positions and down at the wounded dog.

»»»»»»»

_Yep, that got us some nice punishment details. Zane and Jack got to clean the dog cages with the damn savage brutes in them...funny. Jack got bit a few times but never Zane, the rest of us cleaning the damn latrines of the whole facility. Zack wasn't happy with those two for awhile - time wasted when we could be out doing field exercises was his comment_. "There we were, loaded weapons aimed at our tormentor, and we did nothing."

Jondy opens the elevator cage door on the seventh floor and pushes her motorcycle out and down the corridor to Max's apartment. She reaches the door and hears a male voice say, "I stood up here for her...the transfusion…the hope we had…" Jondy opens the door slowly and sees a tall man standing by the battered couch and looking out of the window.

Logan turns and stares at the woman dressed in black leather. Her intense blue eyes gaze at him. Just visible outside the door a large black motorcycle sits. _What is it about Max and her family - this need for speed?_ With a faint smile, Logan takes a wary step towards her his hand held out, "Jondy?"

A slight frown creases her brow as she hears the whine of the exo-skeleton, "And you are Logan Cale," she says, her tone neutral.

Logan stops in surprise as Jondy cocks her head and frowns as she looks pointedly at Logan's legs as another whine sounds as he stops. He slowly lowers his hand and taps his thigh with a self-conscious frown, "Something I acquired from a friend a while back to help me get back on my feet."

»»»»»»»

Flashback: outside an abandoned warehouse a block from Jam Pony:

As Max rides off, Logan looks at his watch and, with a shrug, gets into the Aztek. Pulling out his cell-phone, he hits speed dial.

The phone rings twice and then is answered by an electronic voice. "Logan."

"Hey, Sebastian," Logan replies.

"What can I do for you?" Despite being electronically synthesized, the voice sounds surprised.

"Just wondered if those parts for the exoskeleton arrived yet."

"Don't tell me you've busted that thing again."

Laughing self-consciously, "Yeah, I can see why the military gave up on these things...so have you got what I need." Logan said.

There is a mechanical whine, "Right here."

Logan looks at his watch again. _Enough time to head there, pick up the parts and back to the safe house to get the exo-skeleton fixed_. "I'll see you in twenty-minutes," he says.

"I'll be waiting," the synthesized voice answers.

»»»»»»»

Jondy saunters further into the apartment. "Saw your photo in Max's room," she says, her eyes now scanning the room. "I was expecting Max," she adds.

_So like Max...except for the eyes - more like Zack's_. "She had to meet Original Cindy...Zack left a message at Jam Pony for her," Logan says, hiding his surprise. _She kept that photo…the time we wasted._ He steps back slightly as Jondy walks past him opening her jacket.

Jondy turns sharply with an in-drawn breath, "Zack, what's hap...where is he?"

Logan walks back over to the window, just as a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder announces the start of a downpour with the raindrops hitting the window hard and loud enough to forestall his answer. _So like Max...yet there's something different_. Logan looks at his watch. Max should have been here already.

"Logan, why was Zack in Terminal City...why was he trying to kill you?" At Logan's start of surprise, Jondy smiles slightly, "OC spilled some of the 411…"

"But not all," he finishes, and looks over his shoulder searchingly at the face of the woman standing there, leather jacket held in one hand, the other clenched at her hip, the emotion she is feeling evident in her stance. _Yep, there's a difference...she feels differently about Zack - Max's reaction to that is gonna be...what?_ With a shake of his head, Logan turns around and steps towards her and says softly, "Jondy, I think..." he begins to say. At that moment the apartment door bursts open.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**A secret location:**

Max suddenly sits up panting. Fear lights her eyes and her arms are shaking.

»»»»»»»»

Flashback: Manticore facility:

Renfro walks towards Max, her finger upheld, and stops right in front of her, "Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me." Turning her back on Max she walks over to a control panel. "This…" Renfro holds up a disk, "This is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye," she says with a twisted smile. Striding back over, she bends slightly and looks Max in the eye, "You make me find Eyes Only by myself...he is a dead man. Help me...there's a deal to be made. Think about it," She hisses.

At that moment the door to the control center opens and a man in a suit walks in holding a file. "We ran the blood sample we found at the warehouse," he says handing the file to Renfro.

Looking at the file, she then smiles at Max, "Ah. Time's up," she says in gleeful triumph.

»»»»»»»

_It took six of those bastards to take me down, before they got me to that torture chamber. At least two of them are probably still in pain, especially that bastard in the suit._ A feral grin flits across her face even as she draws her legs up and hugs her knees, trying to still the panic as she looks around the small, bare room.

»»»»»»»

Flashback: Manticore facility's interrogation/re-education room:

"You're going to help me whether you want to or not," Renfro says, training a laser into Max's eye.

»»»»»»»

"God, I fought, but Manticore always wins," Max whispers as a tear flows down her cheek. _Funny, I'm sure I never revealed Logan's address. That's why the bitch came up with the whole virus thing and had Alec convincing me that I'd given it up…_

Max looks up sharply hearing voices behind the door and quickly stands up, facing it. With a swipe of her hand, she brushes the tear away, her expression blank, as the door opens.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**S1W Hideout:**

Pizza boxes, beer cans and assorted crumbs lie scattered on the coffee table and floor. Across the room at a battered dinner table a group of people are standing looking down at a map of Seattle with the Sector Police guard posts highlighted in red marker. The ways to bypass them are marked in various colors, like a child's attempt at finding a path through a maze on paper. At the moment, a heated argument is in progress. Alec is leaning against the wall nearest the door, away from the table, as Asha and Stephan shout at each other.

The other three S1W members eye each other and throw wary sidelong glances his way. _Even after beer and pizza they still don't trust me._ Alec smiles to himself and then lets it slowly spread to his lips as he catches the eye of the short blond girl. She blinks in shock and looks away quickly. At that moment, Asha looks away from Stephan and in his direction and a scowl crosses her face.

With a shrug, Alec pushes himself off the wall with his foot, saunters over to the table and looks down at the mess of colors. _How good Logan's lovely computer Sector map schematic would look right now._

For the umpteenth time, Stephan begins with, "Asha, what do we owe them. This is insane…" then stops as Alec shoves a couple of beer cans noisily onto the floor.

"What's insane here is me listening to you all whine when I could be doing something productive."_ Like getting the hell outta dodge. "_All I'm hearing is you moan about how hard it is to help us freaks when the real reason is you're like the rest of the ordinaries out there." Alec gestures angrily towards the open hall door.

"Alec, that's not…" Asha begins to say then stops as he looks fiercely at her and then at the others.

"You don't owe us anything, and to be honest, I don't give a rats ass about high ideals or the rights of the common man you claim to care so much about." Ignoring Asha's sharp intake of breath, Alec looks at each of the S1W. "Friends of mine are dying because we aren't supposed to be human…" Alec traces his finger along one of the colored lines and taps it beyond one of the sector checkpoints. "Thing is, we stand in the way of some religious fanatic government agent and his pals wanting to run rough-shod over the rest of you – **_and we're supposed to be the freaks,_**" Alec adds sarcastically and looks at the somewhat skeptical faces of the others. He chuckles grimly. "Well, frankly, even I think some of us freaks look like runaways from a horror show and we can't do much locked up in Terminal City to stop anybody." He finishes with an ironic twist to his lips. "So, I guess even us _super soldiers_…" He glances over at Asha who is wearing an annoyed expression, "Need some help if we're gonna fight the power to protect the right of the ordinary guy to be a bigot and prevent worldwide slavery," Alec says with an ironic smile. "I've heard **_you _**are in the best position to provide that." He finishes with a shrug.

There is a moment of silence. Then the blond girl looks at Stephan and then Asha and clears her throat, "I'm sorry for your friends…and I owe you…at least, I owe your friend Max," she says softly avoiding the stares of the others.

»»»»»»»»

Flashback: the storage cabin of a seaplane:

The younger girls are crying and holding onto each other, some have only just been grabbed off of the street and are still in shock. Through the door, they hear the engines start and then two loud bangs, followed by the plane moving. Suddenly, it stops. After a moment, the door opens. A young woman not much older than some of the scared captives. but with a look in her brown eyes that says she has experienced a lot in her short life. looks in.

"It's going to be okay," she says softly.

As she turns away, "What's gonna happen to us?" one of the younger girls asks fearfully.

"You're going home," she replies with emphasis as a slight smile quirks her lips.

"What's your name?" the short blond girl calls out and stands up

"Max. What's yours?"

"Toni with an I," she replies with a shrug.

"Well, Toni with an I, keep the others here for a moment while I check on some garbage and then we'll see a friend of mine who's gonna make sure you all get home safe."

With that, she was gone.

»»»»»»»»

"She saved us, so I owe her and Logan…I saw him on TV helping you all at Jam Pony," Toni finishes with a shrug and a glare at Stephan.

The tall Asian man looks down at the map, "Hell, I want some action and this guy White sounds like some messed up dude and I've had enough of people like that trying to tell me what to do for the last few years."

"Yeah, that's why I joined Asha and the S1W," the other man at the table says with a grin. "Besides, you can bet there are some higher ups in the government who know what's going on. Maybe if we bust up this cult we'll expose some more worms."

Asha and Alec glance at each other. "Yeah, no doubt," Alec says.

Stephan looks around the table. "I still think it's insane exposing ourselves like this." With a shrug and a snort of resignation and disgust, "Okay, okay. Why the hell not, we're already in the news." With a penetrating glare at Alec, Stephan asks, "How are you gonna get your people outta TC and ready when your friends call for the cavalry?"

"How do you feel like becoming a squad of Sector police at this checkpoint for a couple of hours?" Alec asks pointing to the sector checkpoint and its bypass highlighted on the map.

"Oh, Christ!" Stephan exclaims looking down at the map.

"Hot damn **_you are_** crazy!" the Asian guy says with a wide grin.

Asha looks up at Alec with a concerned look. "You're pushing it, aren't you?"

Alec gives a challenging grin in return. "Hey, why not give them something else to worry about? And besides, we have some cops helping the cause, anyway," Alec replies.

"What's he mean about us becoming Sector cops and po-pos on our side?" Toni asks, puzzled.

"I'll explain it to you when we have a quiet moment," Alec says with an overly friendly grin at Toni. "But if ya really want to know now, I guess Randy can explain it to you quickly while I sort out some logistics with your leader here," he adds quickly, nodding to the Asian man in front of him when he notices the hurt expression that flickers across Asha's face.

"Start rounding up the people we need and we'll meet at the safe house Logan's arranged for us. His contact is waiting there," Asha says dismissing her followers, who head for the door with various waves of acknowledgment.

Asha turns from the table and walks into the next room and switches on the TV as Alec follows her and stands just inside the doorway watching her stab at the buttons on the remote flicking through the channels.

"You've got some good people, Asha," he says tentatively.

Asha continues to press buttons then finally throws the remote down and sighs. "They're good and they trust me but can I trust you?" she asks softly finally looking over at him.

"What do you want from me, Asha?" Alec asks, walking further into the room.

"Want? What do I want? What the hell do you want!" she exclaims standing up to face him, anger, longing, and sadness all playing across her face.

Alec hesitates, then walks past her. He sits down wearily and leans back, resting his head on the back of the battered sofa, closing his eyes. Asha stands, looking down at him.

"What I want is to be left alone. To stop having people use me…" his voice trails off.

"I don't want to use you, Alec." Asha says softly over the murmur of low voices coming from the television.

With a sigh and a quick scrub at his face with the flat of his hands, Alec leans forward and looks up at Asha with a malicious smirk. "Been a long few weeks and I'm tired, so I hope you'll excuse me if I don't take you up on your generous offer…maybe later, though."

With a look of chagrin, Asha turns and stomps out of the room with a low angry mutter, "In your dreams you over-sexed bastard."

As she walks away, she misses the sadness and longing that replaces the smirk as Alec watches her retreat and the tattoo just showing on her lower back above the waist of her jeans.

_Nightmares, Asha…damn nightmares. _

»»»»»»»»

Flashback: Berrisford Mansion:

In the pool, Alec and Rachel face each other holding hands.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've been sort of throwing myself at you for the past few weeks. Don't you like me?" Rachel asks.

"I like you."

Rachel smiles and kisses him.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. "I like you a lot." he says softly, with conviction.

»»»»»»»»

_We made love right there beside the pool, all awkward and without a care that her father or his guests might walk in._

»»»»»»»»

"Rachel!" Alec shouts and runs after her. He reaches the driveway just in time to see Berrisford's car explode into flame.

"Rachel!" he screams in horror.

At that moment, an SUV pulls into the driveway. Inside, a Manticore agent is holding a bomb remote and looking angry.

»»»»»»»»

Alec opens his eyes with a start and slowly focuses on the television. He fumbles for the remote as he stares at Max on the screen.

"…**.We've been trained and used to do things to defend this country but some of those things were evil and if we objected or refused we were made to forget, or worse."**

The camera cuts to the man sitting behind a desk beside Max who has a puzzled look,** "Or worse…are you saying?" **he asks hesitantly

Max looks at him and then at the camera with a cynical smile,** "Yeah, I'm saying they tortured us, experimented on us, created their own breeding program. Whatever they wanted." **

"**The baby born in the siege of Jam Pony..."**

"**Yeah, she's a result," **Max interrupts.

"**How is she?"**

"**CeCe and mother are doing fine, given the circumstances, Dave."**

Dave smiles, then with a penetrating look at Max, he says **"The government claims that you are soldiers AWOL, not property, not slaves."**

Max leans forward and lifts the glass of water from the table, takes a small sip, and replaces it.** "Well, we're worth a lot of money. You wouldn't want a valuable investment like us walking around without your control, now," **she says with a grin.

Dave hesitates and then picks up a card and glances at it the puts it down and pushes it aside,** "Do you want revenge Max?"**

Max cocks her head to one side at Dave's actions,** "Revenge? Sure some of us have died in secrecy, been tortured and now killed because of bigotry and ignorance. We've lived and died at the whim of other's. We were property and were still trying to be free." **Max shakes her head slightly,** "So, folks might think that us super soldiers and supposedly monsters want some payback." **Max shakes her head again,** "Can't speak for every Transgenic in Terminal City or elsewhere…but to be left alone to be just an ordinary girl getting through the day is what I want." **Max turns to face the camera,** "This nation was founded on the belief that all men are created equal, with certain unalienable rights and among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. Although our Creators tried to deny us those rights don't the Transgenics of every type deserve the same?"**

"**You're saying you won't fight?"**

Max chuckles softly like a clear bell but with a hard edge, **"Fight, sure we'll fight, we were trained to be soldiers and assassins after all…personally, I won't like it and I really hope it never comes to that."**

Clearing his throat the interviewer…

At that moment, Alec's phone rings 

"Hi, Logan, just catching Max's TV debut…"

"Alec, we have a problem," Logan's voice interrupts impatiently.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**339 Waverly 10 minutes earlier:**

As the apartment door bursts open, Logan steps back drawing his gun and Jondy shifts into an attack stance, her heavy jacket ready to throw to distract the first of any attackers through the door.

Original Cindy pauses in mid-stride, noting the reactions of the two in the room. "Logan?" she asks, with a puzzled frown at seeing him there. After a quick glance at Jondy she focuses on Logan, raising an eyebrow at the gun he has pointed at her which he lowers with a shrug. "Max…something has happened to her," she continues, mentally shifting gears on who might be the best source of help for her friend of the two standing in the apartment.

A flash of fear and worry crosses Logan's features and is gone by the time Jondy turns - all she sees is a steely glint to his green eyes.

"What happened?" he asks, his voice not betraying his real feelings, his tone at its most calming and persuasive, trying to get the information he needs from a visibly upset OC who is pacing the small apartment. _Not now…not again._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**A secret location:**

Max stands up and tosses her hair over her back.

"452. No, you would prefer Max of course," the man in the doorway says his expression a mixture of a sneer and genuine amusement.

Max stares at him, standing there with the polo-neck sweater covered by a black leather jacket. Same short, stocky build, more gray in his hair and definitely the same arrogance. A whisper of cold dread caresses the back of her neck. _Still alive. My own private antichrist up close and personal. But, damn, it's good to see him alive in a perverse way._

Looking him up and down with a slight sneer on her lips, "See your dress sense hasn't improved since coming back from the dead," she says sarcastically.

With a hard chuckle, Lydecker walks into the room, leaving the door open. "And you still let sentiment rule your actions, even after your resurrection…how is your brother, Zack?" he asks after a pause. As he walks past her, his smile widens at the discomfort that flashes in Max's eyes.

"Last I saw, he was doing good," Max replies, cautiously turning to watch Lydecker, after a quick glance at the open door. _No way is he offering me a chance to escape._

He turns at the end of the small room and regards Max, his head cocked to the left, "Now he's gone."

Max continues to stare at Lydecker, fighting hard to control her features. _Never really believed you were dead. Should've figured you were faking. So, you've got some of your people inside TC. What's your game? _"Since you know everything, what you need me for?"

"You're here because there's someone who wants to talk to you. In fact, you're supposed to be the solution to a certain problem," Lydecker says, his tone betraying nothing as he walks back towards the open doorway.

"What's in it for you, **_Deck_**…you get to resurrect Manticore?" Max calls angrily as Lydecker reaches the door.

Pausing, Lydecker looks back and smiles sending a shiver of real fear down Max's spine. "Unlike you, I was never dead," he says, then gestures with his head that she follow.

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**S1W Hideout:**

"What's happened?" Alec asks tersely.

"Max's been kidnapped by persons unknown, they even took her bike from the scene," Logan speaks rapidly.

"So what we doing about it?"

"We'll meet at the safe house. Jondy has somebody on the way to the scene at the moment."

"Jondy - as in one of the escapees from '09?"

"Just get moving, Alec, and meet us…"

"On it, Logan…and we'll get her back," Alec says injecting certainty into his voice.

Alec sits there for a moment then gets up and walks into the other room. He stops and watches Asha standing at the table looking at the map. Clearing his throat, "We gotta go, change of plans."

"What?" She asks startled.

"Max's got herself into some trouble and Logan needs some back-up getting her out." he replies offhandedly. _I hope to God she's still capable of being rescued_.

Grabbing the map and rolling it up, Asha follows Alec as he heads for the door. _Logan must be going out of his mind with worry._

xxx0xxx0xxx0xxx

**The Aztec heading towards the Eyes Only safe house:**

Original Cindy sits in the front seat looking back as Jondy follows on her motorcycle. _You can hardly tell the difference in the dark. _Turning around, she glances over at Logan's tense features. "Sister girl's gonna be okay. She got family looking for her."

Logan's expression does not relax. "Yeah, after all these years, the others start showing up." _When she needs them the most_. Logan glances up into the evening sky, noting the flashes of lightning of the receding thunderstorm.

»»»»»»»

Flashback: Logan's Apartment:

"My mother used to say the universe is right on schedule. Everything happens the way it's supposed to," Logan says turning away from Max.

"You believe that?" she asks, a small catch in her voice.

"I've never been much for trying to figure out why bad things happen. I just know they do. So, the job's trying to figure out how to deal with the consequences..."

»»»»»»»

_Sometimes just being in the way of the bad things prevents the consequences._

"She's gonna be okay, Logan?" OC says, a touch of worry coloring her statement. "But she's got you on her side, right?" she adds as if that settles Max's safe return

Logan glances over at Original Cindy and his expression relaxes slightly, "We can hope." A sly smile spreads across his face.

Original Cindy settles back into the passenger seat with a satisfied nod. _You aiight, Logan._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC **


	18. Prizes and Surprises

**I'm Always Ready**

A/N: I know it has been a long time and I could say it was RL but, really, I have been lazy at times. Thanks Kasman for the betas, your suggestions and your knowledge of the Dark Angel universe.

------------------------

Chapter 18 Prizes and Surprises

------------------------

**Eyes Only Safe House Sector 6:**

As Alec and Asha walked in, they both gave Bling a friendly smile.

"Asha," Bling answered in acknowledgement and a quick smile for the young woman that quickly vanished as he switched his glance to Alec just behind her.

"Any word?" Asha asked then glanced into the living room at the sound of laughter.

"No," was the reply from Bling, a slight look of distaste creasing his brow as he continued to stare at the man in front of him.

Alec stared back, a challenging smirk playing around his mouth

Sensing something, Asha turned her attention back to the other two. "This is Alec, one of Max's family," she said. _Nearly said my friend…what's up with Bling? Logan never said he had anything against transgenics._

Bling nodded slightly. "I know--" he said tersely.

--------------------

Flashback Logan's apartment:

Logan sat on the couch by the picture windows, disconsolately tapping at the keys of his laptop.

"Hey, Logan, see you're busy," a strong masculine voice called ironically from across the room.

Logan looked up with a start even as a weak smile played across his lips. "Same old, same old."

Bling shook his head. "Didn't expect you to be here. Thought you'd be out celebrating with Max," he said with a puzzled expression, which turned to a deep frown at the look of chagrin that flashed across his former employer's face. "So…"

"No money, no cure," Logan interrupted with a final stab at the keys. He gave a resigned shrug, closed the laptop with a click and looked up into the questioning stare of his friend.

Logan slid the laptop onto the side table and transferred to his chair. "Did you get those medical records?" he asked as he headed for his office.

With a shrug, Bling withdrew a disk from his pocket and extended it towards him as he came past. At the last second, he flipped it out of Logan's reach.

With an annoyed glare, Logan leaned back in his chair. "You're like my Aunt Hattie, nosey, bossy and a bully," he complained.

A quick smile played across the PT's mouth. "Well, I don't see Max blowing that money on dresses and jewelry when the thing she wants most is you."

Sudden doubt showed in Logan's eyes then was quickly hidden as he looked towards the photograph of Max on his desk. "I'm not so sure," was the barely audible mutter that escaped his lips in the same moment as he held out his hand for the disk again.

Bling hesitated for a moment, "What happened, Logan?" he asked as he finally handed the requested item over.

"Thanks," Logan answered with a touch of irony coloring that one word, even as he ignored the question by moving towards his computer and inserting the disk.

Bling, standing behind him, shook his head as he watched the man in the wheelchair concentrating on the information scrolling on his computer screen. With a sigh, he began to head for the front door.

"She decided to save Alec's life…the same Alec who tried to kill us," Logan said, his voice revealing a tangle of emotions.

----------------

_Still not sure why this guy is important to Max…maybe it's just a family thing. _Bling shifted his gaze towards Asha for a moment then back to Alec. "I've heard things about you," he continued, his tone neutral.

"Well, if it's good it may be true…and if it's bad, blame my upbringing," Alec said with his head to one side and a cheeky smile.

Bling despite himself smiled in return, "There's some Chinese left and I managed to scrounge some real coffee,"

"Could do with some coffee," Asha said touching Alec's forearm, lightly drawing the younger man's concentration away from Bling who had not relaxed his stance apart from the brief smile a moment ago.

With a grunt, he turned to follow the blond woman into the living room to the group waiting there.

Bling watched them with a thoughtful expression. _You cost them a lot of happiness. _

xoxoxoxoxo

**Secret Location, Seattle**

Max walked along the dimly lit passage, her hands clasping and unclasping as she fought the temptation to wring the neck of the man in front of her. _Was he threatening Logan…he helped get Logan away…and gave Logan the info on the med-tech…damn, I hate owing him anything. If he's trying to use Logan to get to me--_

"I appreciate your restraint," Colonel Lydecker commented wryly as he paused in front of a heavy wooden door.

"We'll see," Max snorted, barely concealing her indignation. _How does he do that? _"So, who's Mr. Mystery that's got you being his errand boy?" was her sarcastic question as the colonel pulled open the door with a dramatic jerk.

A cynical smile creased his mouth as he stepped back. "Your creator!" he announced dramatically with a sweep of his hand, indicating she should precede him into the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Terminal City**

Mole patrolled the perimeter, shotgun over his shoulder, his ever present cigar clamped between his reptilian lips. His frequent scowl was even deeper as he checked on the guard posts. _Them watching us watch them, everybody waiting for the match to be lit._ He lashed out kicking at an old tennis ball that one of the kids must have lost. "Damn!" _Max off chasing her crazy brother and becoming a TV star with things ready to blow at anytime._

"Hey, Mole?"

"Yeah?" He answered, pressing the small headset he was wearing closer to what passed for his right ear.

"The head cop out there wants to talk," Dix's voice said worriedly.

"Tell him I'll meet him at the small gate on 4th street…tell him to come alone in ten minutes."

Mole spat the stub of the cigar onto the sidewalk, extracted another from his jacket pocket, ran it under his nose and sighed. _Well, you pushed, thinking you'd make a better leader than Max._ Mole shook his head with a resigned grimace. "Yeah, well, you got it so deal," he muttered He stopped in mid-stride as he heard whispering from the ruined shed he was passing. Mole edged closer to the lopsided door and eased it open.

"She's gone…yeah, he's vanished as well." The woman was crouched on the floor, her back to the door, speaking into a military radio. There was a garbled response from the speaker.

"It wasn't…" the woman paused and turned in one swift moment, a military issue 9mm Beretta leveled at Mole.

Mole stepped forward his shotgun resting on his shoulder, his trigger finger caressing the guard. "Nice coms, Keema," with a nod towards the radio.

Keema watched him warily, her weapon unwavering as she watched the lizard-man, "You have a choice, Mole…" she began, her voice level.

"I can either walk away or not," Mole interrupted sarcastically.

"X5R-735 report!" an annoyed voice suddenly blared over the speaker.

At that instant, Mole's shotgun came off his shoulder, his other hand worked the pump even as he threw himself sideways. The walls of the shed shook with the blast of gunfire.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Outside of Safe House**

Logan sat behind the wheel of the battered Aztek as the rain pounded on the roof. His gaze wondered from the faint shape of the distant Space Needle towards the ramp that Bling and Max had laid down after the incident at the TV station.

------------

Flashback Penthouse

Max sat at the dinner table, a glass of red wine held between her hands. The candlelight sparkled off the rim the glass, the light flickered of the windows behind her casting half her face in shadow. A half smile played over her lips as she looked over at Logan.

"Max?" he began tentatively.

Her smile brightened encouragingly. "Yes, Logan?"

"Ahh…I was…wondering?"

"What, cat got your tongue?" she chided him.

"In a manner of speaking…"Logan began.

"Come on, spit it out." Max said, impatiently cutting in, "Must be real bad for Eyes Only to hesitate asking his resident cat burglar for a favor," Max continued, curiosity now foremost as she watched Logan rub the back of his neck.

Logan reached for his own glass then pulled back his hand and looked squarely at the woman across from him. "Max, would you like to take a trip up to the cabin?"

The smile that had been ghosting on her lips even as impatience and curiosity fought to gain ascendancy vanished instantly. She took a sip of wine even as her eyes locked with his.

"No strings attached," he added hastily, then stood and walked over to the window. "Sorry, got caught up in the moment," he murmured as he watched the downpour washing the glass.

Max lowered her glass and an ironic frown creased her brow for a second. "We'll need gas and new sector passes since the riots," she said softly.

-------------------

_I killed to protect you then and I'll kill to get you back now!_

"Logan, Logan?"

Logan, eased his stiff fingers from the death grip he held the steering wheel "Yes, Cindy?"

Original Cindy, cocked her head at the bleak tone in the voice of the man sitting beside her. _Spacing, just like Max_. She shrugged. "We got a lead," she said, gleefully shaking the cell phone Logan had loaned her.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Secret Location, Seattle**

Max stared at her one time overseer and personal antichrist. _Do I take him out now and run._

_-----------------_

Flashback basement new Manticore facility:

"Father...Sandman," Joshua growled at Max.

Flashback Steinlitz Hotel

"I said...You're not leaving? You couldn't possibly have gotten your story."

"No." Max answered finally focusing on what Lydecker was asking.

"It is amazing, isn't it? To think that we can fix nature's mistakes," he continued.

"Yeah."

----------------

"_Find...Sandeman," the bitch said, guess Deck has delivered. _With as sarcastic look at the man standing beside her, Max stepped through the door. _I took the bitch out and your mine anytime…but not yet._ "Maybe," Max muttered under her breath as a small doubt triggered by an inadmissible fear scurried deep in her mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Small gate on 4th street**

Lieutenant Clemente paced under the eves of an abandoned building across the street; his only company a pair of rats fighting over a scrap of gristle. He paused for a moment and watched them. _Hope that's not something remaining from some homeless victim_. Then with a resigned shake of his head he turned his attention to the small gate across the alley.

With a screech the aluminum sheeting wrapped with razor wire began to move inwards. Through the partially open entrance a face quickly looked out and then gestured for Clemente to approach.

"You're late," he stated angrily as he squeezed himself through the gap just avoiding tearing his coat on a piece of errant wire.

Mole snorted, "Had something come up," he said glaring, his shotgun leveled at the policeman's chest.

Clemente returned the lizard-man's glare with a questioning one.

Behind him the door screeched closed and an X6 girl moved into cover.

Outside a man stepped out of the shadows and watched the door for a moment before walking away in the rain.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**A small warehouse Sector 22**

Jondy leant against a post watching three of her brothers work at unloading boxes from a van. Zane was out with his faithful companion, trying to find a lead on Max's whereabouts. Krit and Syl had sent word they were on their way but had been held up while avoiding a checkpoint two sectors over.

One of the other X5s came over to Jondy, his white teeth stood out in his dark face as he grinned at her. "Good to be together again at last…if only to get those two out of trouble," he said, holding out his arms for a hug

"Good to see you, too, bro," she replied, hugging him.

Over by the van, the other two grinned. "Hey, Tommy, why you always getting the hugs from our sisters?" the slightly shorter man called out.

Tommy winked at his sister and turned to the other two, "'Cause I ain't ugly like you, Tige, and as for you, Vin…what can I say,"

With growls, the other two started towards Tommy, who immediately took up a fighting stance, fists raised ready to strike, his weight balanced on his slightly bent and apart legs.

"Stop it, the three of you…Now!" Jondy shouted, getting between them. "All these years on the run and you three still behave like you did at Manticore," she added with a shake of her head.

The three sheepishly looked at each other then broke into boyish grins.

Vin nodded slightly, "Yeah, used to drive Zack crazy when he checked up on us…"

"Funny how he used to go on just like the colonel did back at Manticore," Tige interrupted with a slight frown.

"Yeah, like he was some clone or something of that monster," Tommy muttered under his breath.

Jondy's face darkened in anger, "He was…" she began to retort when she was interrupted by the by the playing of the Star Wars ringtone of her cell phone.

With a glare at the other three, she flipped it open and had to stifle a laugh.

Vin mouthed, "Gotcha."

The other two X5's grins got even wider in response. All three sharpened their hearing.

As Jondy flipped the phone closed and walked to her motorcycle, the three men turned silently to continue unpacking weapons and clothes from the crates stamped _Tacoma Sector Police, Stores Div_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Border of Sectors 8 and 10**

Syl peered through the crack in the wall of the lean-to near the fence. She shook her head slightly and turned to face Krit, squatting impatiently behind her.

"So, no change then?" Impatience colored his question.

With a snort, she moved past him. "She couldn't be satisfied with taking down Manticore once; she had to do an encore."

A grim smile flashed across his lips, "Yeah, and coming back from the dead to do it, too; some sister we got."

Syl paused, cocking her head to one side, her blond hair falling and obscuring her face. For a moment, her eyes seemed to reflect a deep worrying flicker. "Did the colonel lie about her being dead…" she muttered then paused. _Why did we leave Zack on his say so?_

Krit stared at her and then shrugged indifferently. "No matter, no how, now they're alive and there's some more bad guys to get their asses kicked." He reached over, lifted his pack from the ground and stood to follow his sister. "Wouldn't the colonel be proud of us kids being all we can be?" he added sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's go," his sister returned with a mischievous grin over her shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Back bedroom Safe House**

Logan sat at the table in the corner, his fingers tapping away at his lap top, as Original Cindy and Asha tried to enter the room at the same time, both heading for the empty chair beside him.

"Excuse me," OC drawled, glaring at the woman who'd bounced into her as they squeezed through the door.

Asha returned the animosity. "You're excused."

Original Cindy clenched her fist and opened her mouth to retort.

"Excuse me, ladies," Alec interrupted, pushing between the two, making no attempt to hide his amusement.

For a moment, OC and Asha turned their ire towards the young man then moved to stand behind him as he reversed the chair and sat down.

"Any luck with the layout?" Alec asked glancing from the captured satellite image in one corner of the computer screen to the various windows Logan had open.

With a final tap, Logan leant back with a satisfied grunt. "Wasn't easy. This place was an old NORAD facility back in the day and only completely abandoned with the shut down of the Star Wars missile defense system after the Pulse.

"Yeah, who'd'a thought some whacked out terrorists could'a infiltrated the US military," Original Cindy said shaking her head.

"Yeah, who would'a guessed," Alec said tonelessly as he stared at the building plans on the screen. Asha and Logan stared at him for a second.

"So, apart from this Sky spotting Max's bike heading out this way, we have nothing to confirm this is where she is being held, Logan," Asha said starting to lean between the two men.

Beside her Original Cindy glared suspiciously at the blonde woman, who pointedly ignored the expression of the darker woman.

Alec turned to OC, nearly bumping heads with Asha at the moment she began to lean in to have a better look at the screen. A smile flitted across Logan's lips, easing his tense expression as he saw the consternation on the faces of the two people beside him. "Why was a Jam Pony messenger away off in that part of Seattle?"

"Sky loves these way out deliveries…keeps Normal off his back…Actually, never been sure if he is a she or a he,." Original Cindy replied thoughtfully a grin forming at the expressions now plastered on the faces of the two males who had shared an occasional drink with the small, shaven-headed messenger and Max.

"Well, it's the only lead we have, and if White's got her, we'll need more than your people," Alec finally interjected, nodding at Asha. "Any word from the rest of the Maxie's fellow runaways?" A faint touch of bitterness colored his question.

Logan shrugged. "Jondy says things are covered and they'll be ready to move."

Alec snorted then stood up, returning the chair to its original position, "Well, let's get phase one in place and then we can go rescue your girl from the clutches of the evil government cultist."

Asha hesitated for a moment then offered Logan a reassuring smile and followed Alec out.

Logan called out, "Be careful!"

"My boo is gonna be just fine," OC said, hiding her uncertainty as much as she could.

Logan nodded absently. "I'll be along in a minute."

OC nodded and left.

Logan opened a file and stared at the photo of a Max in camouflage fatigues staring into a video pick-up located in a corridor deep in the bowels of Manticore. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the image. _I'm coming for you, Max, and I'm not leaving you this time…my angel._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: The references to Star Wars are kinda ironic as I had been watching Dark Angel on Sci Fi Channel the other night when they had a special about the favorite scene from Star Wars. I had written this part ages ago…More later.

**TBC**


	19. From My Father Before MeFor My Daughters

**I'm Always Ready**

A/N: I know it has been a long time and I could say it was RL but really I have been lazy at times. Thanks, Kasman, for the betas, your suggestions and your knowledge of the Dark Angel universe.

------------------------

Chapter 19 From my father before me. For my daughters.

-----------------------------

**Terminal City**

Clemente lowered his gaze to the barrel of the shotgun and snorted, "I don't know about you but I grew up with the weather around here, however, it's nice to be dry sometimes."

Mole gaped at his audacity for a moment then laughed, "Come on, rain's no good for my stogie anyway." He lifted his favored weapon to his shoulder and turned towards the gaping doorway of one of the production labs.

Inside the small reception area, Mole indicated that Clemente should sit on a stool that had been left behind when the area was abandoned after the biohazard containment failed as a result of the Pulse. "So, what's so fired important that I gotta drag myself out here to meet you?" he growled, leaning against the small desk bolted to the floor for some long ago security guard's use.

Clemente reached into his coat pocket and stopped instantly as in a flash the sawed-off shotgun's barrels were pointed at his head. An unblinking red gaze locked with his. "Just reaching for something Max asked me to give you," he said, slowly disclosing a square wooden box and holding it out.

Mole eased his finger off the trigger and reached out and took the box, his gun hand not wavering a fraction. "Still can't get decent Cubans," he said, his tone resigned as he rested his weapon back onto his shoulder. "But I'm guessing there's something else in the works for you to put yourself out for our pretty leader," he added dryly.

The police officer smiled ruefully. "I've sent that that DNA sample Max provided from the suspect…"

"His name's Joshua," Mole interrupted.

"…From Joshua, to the lab of a friend of mine in the sheriff's department, along with the evidence we gathered at the scene and some DNA that Agent White happened to have left behind at Jam Pony," noting the frown that dented the leathery skin on the lizard face. "Tape and gag from his mouth," he added with a grimly satisfied smile. _The longer I hang around these creatures…no, think of them as people…the easier it is to see that they are a lot like what do they call us? Ordinaries. They maybe hyped up and strange, but ordinary people nonetheless._

Mole let out a grunting laugh. "Those lab techs are gonna be surprised at the results."

"At least it should clear up some questions," Clemente said.

"What else?" Mole asked, resting his gun on the desk and sitting down next to it as he extracted one of the new cigars from the box and sniffed it.

"That was the good news, the bad is, I've been promoted to Captain and at the same time told to hand over command and be second string to a National Guard General who's flying down from the state capital as we speak."

Mole jerked at this pronouncement. "Thought conventional wisdom was to give the bad news first," he said sarcastically.

Ramon Clemente smiled ruefully, "From a couple of buddies I have at Police HQ, seems that my boss the police chief's been bought and paid for by one of our State Senators."

"McKinley," Mole grunted in disgust. "Just thought you should know," the policeman said, standing up, with a glance at his watch. "My time's up, I've got enough mol…leaks in my command for somebody to start wondering where I've got to," he added, starting towards the door. "Hey ord…Captain, why are you helping us transgenics?" Genuine puzzlement mixed with suspicion to cloud Mole's question. 

Clemente turned and a faint grin appeared. "Not sure…guess Ames White and whoever else he's working for piss me off, or maybe just as a favor from one vet to another…but then, Mole, do you really care?" He walked out the door into the steady rainfall.

--------------------

Flashback New Orleans 2005:

"Ramon, Ramon, come on, we have to get to the Convention Center now!" his aunt shouted over the rain continuing to pound onto the roof of the small verandah of her house.

The wind had died down from the hurricane. Uncle Virgil had made his way up from his grandma's house in the ninth ward and said the flooding was bad.

"Let's go, Ramon!" His aunt shouted again over the sound of the rain now coming through the open front door.

The youth grabbed the photograph of a smiling couple off the side table and the New Orleans police badge with the black ribbon around it and ran down the stairs into the rain.

--------------------

_Actually, it's family…the family of the oppressed, and dispossessed._ "Never been back. Guess I never wanted to think about it, then the Pulse and now this mess," Clemente muttered to himself as he hunched his back against a fresh gust of wind and rain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Border of Sectors 5 and 6**

Logan pulled over to the sidewalk and kept the engine running. The back door opened and Krit and Syl jumped in.

"Logan," Syl said with a touch of smile.

"Good to see you," Krit added leaning forward and smiling at OC in the front seat,

"Syl, Krit this is Original Cindy,"

-----------------

Flashback Abandoned Warehouse:

Krit, eased open the door and Logan drove in, Syl stood by the platform with a rifle, barrel pointed in the air. At the sight of Logan, it came down, pointing at his head.

"Syl, Krit, stand down," Zack ordered stepping out and gesturing to Krit who'd pulled a 9 mm from his waistband and was approaching Logan from the blind side of the Aztek.

"Who's he?" Krit asked. He watched Logan warily as the older man got out of the driver's seat accompanied by the whine and click of the exoskeleton

An unreadable expression flashed across Zack's face as his gaze passed between the tense sister and the wary brother towards Logan. "He's a friend of Max's…he's got contacts." Zack turned towards his sister, "See you made good time, little sister?"

Krit walked up to Logan and clapped him on the shoulder, "So you're the reason Max hung around," he muttered as he passed. "Yo! Big brother what's the plan to get our little sister?"

Syl watched Logan standing by the car door for a long hard moment, then for a split second, a faint flicker of a smile creased her expression and she turned to Zack. "Picked up some goodies on the way." She nodded towards the platform behind her.

Logan shook his head in resignation and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. The others turned their backs on him and headed up the stairs

-----------------

"A collogue of Max's," Logan replied with a nod to Syl in the rear view mirror.

"Hi, Max's gonna be thrilled to see ya," Original Cindy said, turning to smile at the two in the back.

"So where have they got our sister?" Krit asked with a faint smile at dark woman sitting in front of him.

"An abandoned NORAD base. Jondy and some of your siblings are meeting us near the sector point," Logan replied, pulling out and making a U-turn, heading towards Sector 2. "From what I can tell, not much outside security - a couple of cameras and a roving patrol, that's it." _Something doesn't feel right…not like the cult._ He accelerated down the near empty road. _Just hang on, Max._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Insane Asylum**

Zack crouched behind a small bush scanning area around the door in front of him. Then with a quick dash he was leaning against the wall. With a final check of his gun and ammunition, he eased open the door. A quick glance and he was in and moving down the corridor, past empty storerooms. Five minutes later, he paused at the bottom of a winding stairway. From above, came the faint sounds of chanting.

Zack looked back the way he had come and his vision narrowed as an all too similar corridor sprang into mind, alive with children marching in lock step, one with cells and scary nomilies behind locked doors. With a shake of his head and a muttered, "Get a grip," he moved upwards.

The new corridor was similar in detail, also lined with cells but these were occupied and as he made his way towards the distant chanting, he heard the screams of the inmates. As he passed one cell, a voice called out, "Are you my baby?" Then it screamed, "Don't take my baby!"

The young man paused, something tugged at his memory. Something Max had said that night at the cabin…when he thought he had won.

-------------------

Flashback Cale cabin:

Max took a sip of wine and stared at the fire.

Zack sat and watched from the couch across from her, the near empty bottle of wine between them along with the remains of their meal of tinned ravioli and meatballs.

"Zack, ever wonder about what happened to our mothers?" she suddenly asked turning her luminous brown eyes on him, the fire flickering behind her head creating a halo of flame.

He leaned forward and shook his head, "Once…for about a second, but guessed that it wasn't really worth the effort, considering she just abandoned me without a thought."

Max turned to face the flame again, "They were paid…not mine, though; mine fought them and ended up in some asylum," came faintly over the crackling. Standing up, Max reached for the plates. "Gotta do the dishes," she said loudly.

--------------------

Zack shook his head clearing the memory and approached the door reaching out to open the small window set into it. He paused as a familiar voice drifted down the corridor. Zack turned and made for the sound, a glint of fury in his eyes.

Behind the closed door a haggard apparition turned its head to the wall of the padded cell, "My baby, I want to keep my baby," the shape mumbled almost inaudibly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Former NORAD base**

Max took three steps into the room and stopped, staring at the man standing by the small table on which was set up lab equipment beside a laptop computer, showing an animated display of a DNA strand.

The old man smiled as he leaned heavily on the black cane at his side, "Your photograph in your file does not do you justice." His voice, despite his apparent age and infirmity, was strong and steady.

Max flicked a glance towards Lydecker as he strode past and lifted a metal file case, similar to the ones used at Manticore, from the stool against the wall of the room.

"Your Manticore DNA profile, courtesy of Renfro and then Agent White," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, good old Ames mentioned it to me awhile back. Seems Manticore screwed up my DNA even more than they inten…" her comment trailed off as she returned her gaze to the old man, who let out a soft chuckle even as a deep hurt stirred in his eyes.

"Actually, it had been concealed very successfully for many years from those in charge," Sandeman said, taking a step forward with his free hand outstretched. "Come, my dear, there's a lot to do and time is running short," he added, ignoring the flash of annoyance that clouded the colonel's face.

Max took a step back, "I don't think so….I'd really like to chew over old times with you and Deck, but I've a rather pressing engagement." She put a touch of disdain in her tone along with a flash of irritation in her stance. _Damn, I need this old man to answer a bunch of questions but Zack is about to get in trouble with this guy's weirdo son and his cult buddies…I don't have time now…I really don't._ Frustration and impatience warred within her but all she allowed to show on her face was irritation and disdain.

Lydecker received a nod from Sandeman and handed the file over. "If you mean my son, he can wait. Your time spent here and now is both for your protection, and eventually, the defeat of him and the distorted beliefs of what you call the cult," the old man said, opening the file. "Have the runes started to appear? They should have by now," he continued, glancing up from his reading.

"If you mean these," Max replied in annoyance pulling back the sleeve of her top to reveal the latest set of symbols to appear, "you could say so. Some way to keep a secret - give a girl tattoos in a bottle," she continued sarcastically.

Sandeman closed the folder and reached forward to grasp Max's hand strongly. "This is further than I expected," he muttered distractedly.

Her first reaction was to jerk her arm free but before she could react she relaxed, and a knowing smile quirked her lips. "We know about the meteor," she said offhandedly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lydecker's take a sharp in-drawn breath and shift his stance with a knowing glance from the young woman to the old man.

Startled, Sandeman released Max's arm and stepped back, "How…how'd you know? Can you read these?"

"Cale…he must have figured it out," the colonel stated.

Max pulled down her sleeve trying not to show the tremble of fear that surfaced. _Damn, stay focused, Max, they don't need to know how much Logan is involved._

"Seems this young man is everything Donald said he was," Sandeman commented. A slight frown of puzzlement creased is face at the obvious faint tremble of the hand of the young woman facing him. Her face was inscrutable but her dark eyes were lit with a fire, a fire he had only seen once before in his long life. _I have to meet this Logan Cale. To have seduced an X5 and caused Donald and Manticore so much trouble, his DNA must be exceptional._

Sandeman turned towards the other man in the room and cleared his throat. "You were also right about the eyes, Donald," he said, a touch of heavy sadness underlining his words.

Max tore her gaze from the old man towards Colonel Donald Lydecker.

-----------------

Flashback Lydecker's Humvee outside a strip club

"I did love somebody once...deeply. In my eyes, she approached perfection. When she was murdered, I kept a small part of her alive...in you."

"You're telling me I'm some kind of clone of an old girlfriend?" Max asked sarcastically.

"No. Not a copy. More...inspired by. She was my wife," he replied, then turned in his seat to look at Max. "You have her eyes," he added wistfully as he leaned towards her.

------------------

Lydecker met her gaze for a second then swallowed hard as his hand moved halfway towards his throat, then dropped to his coat pocket at the sound of a ringing cell phone. With a searching look and nod at the old man, he stepped towards the room's entrance.

"Damn straight, you ever look at me like that again and it'll be the last thing you see. Ever!" Max muttered behind his back.

"She was my daughter," Sandeman said softly, as he turned towards the lab equipment.

----------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	20. Angels and Demons Meet

**I'm Always Ready**

A/N: I know it has been a long a very long time and I could say it was RL but really I have been lazy at times. Thanks, Kasman, for the betas your suggestions and your knowledge of the Dark Angel universe. As for owning this story, that's all James Cameron and Chris Eglee, thanks for some of the best characters that I have had the pleasure of watching on TV and DVD around the world.

Well, this story is turning into the Hurricane story. Three or four chapters now written during a storm; this Chapter is the Dean chapter.

------------------------

Chapter 20 Angels and Demons Meet.

------------------------

**Two Miles from the NORAD base**

Logan slowed down and pulled to the Aztek to the side of the road, followed by the beat-up panel van behind him. He flashed his lights twice and then switched them off.

A lithe figure detached it self from the shadows of the trees along the road and walked towards the driver's window. "You were right about the security, Logan," Jondy said softly, leaning down to look through the window with a reassuring smile and nod to Original Cindy in the passenger seat.

Krit and Syl exited from the back of the battered SUV. "Hey sis, long time no see," the young man said, deep emotion evident in his voice as he walked up and hugged her.

"Too long," she replied, returning the hug and then giving her sister the same.

"Where you been hiding these days?" the blond girl asked, then shrugged, "Better I don't know, but at least you were keeping an eye on our big brother, it seems," she added, then grinned as she saw the colour rise in Jondy's cheeks.

"Yeah, how'd you lose him?" Krit asked, a puzzled frown creased his face, which changed to embarrassment when he saw the sadness flicker in the eyes of his sister. _This is too weird. Jondy doesn't see Zack as a brother and __**he**__ doesn't see Max as a sister and she only has eyes for dude Logan._ Krit glanced over at Logan who was watching the reunion, a faintly sad quirk to his mouth. _Yeah, and then there is Syl and I, what are we?_ Then he shrugged and grinned in resignation, "Manticore sure messed us up," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry to break up the reunion here, but this set up looks very familiar," Zane said, materializing from the woods and his scouting of the perimeter fence.

Jondy turned to glance at the other X5 and his four-legged companion as Syl and Krit both smiled happily.

"What'd you mean familiar?" Alec asked as he walked up from the parked van.

The four other X5s turned, with Syl and Jondy taking sharp breaths in shock while the two men watched him warily.

Alec frowned at their expressions then shook his head in irritation, "X5-494…Alec," he said, a challenge in his tone.

"It's cool, bro." Krit said holding out his hand to shake the other X5's. "Couldn't have been easy after we busted out," he added.

"No, it wasn't'" Alec replied with a note of rancor.

"Exactly why is it familiar?" Logan interrupted impatiently.

"Manticore!" Jondy exclaimed tensely, looking toward the base entrance just out of normal sight down the road.

"Max destroyed it. I was there," Alec interjected in disbelief.

"Yeah, and we did the original site," Krit added with a sidelong glance at Alec.

Zane stroked Jess's head, "How many of these damn places did they build?" his tone angry.

Logan glanced towards the distant compound down the road.

0000000000

Flashback Logan's Apartment:

Max stared at the frozen image as she leaned towards the screen with sad shock, "I can't believe it. He's alive."

"You told me you saw him when you were back at Manticore," Logan said with his hands in his pockets as he stood behind Max.

"They'd been harvesting his organs," sadness and regret in her voice.

00000000

Logan cleared his throat, "Renfro told Max about moving. Zack to another facility...that they had plans for him."

_They were experimenting with cybernetic implants. They were experimenting on X5s and I never bothered to look for that facility__Damn Zack and his hold over Max._

"Yeah, but does it matter which bad mo-fos have Max? We still gotta get her some back-up," Original Cindy interjected testily from the passenger seat of the Aztek.

Krit looked around at the group of X5s. "So what's the plan?"

Jondy hesitated in answering as she glanced at Logan who had flipped open his laptop.

"I say we do it the same way we took out the Wyoming facility," Syl interjected into the silence.

"And get blown away like Max and Zack did…no, thank you!" Krit replied hotly.

Original Cindy sitting next to Logan saw the pain flash across his face then it was gone as he concentrated on the screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard as more windows opened up.

0000000000

Flashback Logan's Apartment, two days after the mission:

Logan lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, the side of his face still puffy where Lydecker had hit him. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the phone or the doorbell, which was being rung with increasing impatience at the moment.

Logan sighed, pushed himself upright, and transferred to the chair. He glanced around the room, at its untidy state, and shrugged. He'd finally lost his temper and told Bling to get lost in no uncertain terms. He'd had enough of the mothering that the big physical therapist had been providing. The big man had sighed, picked up his sports bag and left without a word. "Dammit, Max is dead…" The door bell rang again accompanied by a loud thump on the door which interrupted his scattered thoughts.

Logan pushed himself down the corridor and reached for the call button to summon the building's security desk, and hesitated as he heard the faint words through the door.

Original Cindy had almost given up after five minutes of ringing the door bell.

"Probably still on one a their secret missions," she muttered angrily.

Max had never been away this long, and usually, if she wanted to know where her boo was she'd called Logan, who always, reluctantly, told her Max was okay, but he'd not answered his phone for nearly three days now and Max wasn't answering her pager either.

"Something ain't right," she muttered worriedly now as she gave the front door of the penthouse a good kick in frustration.

"Logan, is Max alive?" she shouted at the thick door.

The door opened and Original Cindy stared into the eyes of a lost soul.

0000000000

"Whoever is running this place may be tied to Manticore but this is not one of their facilities now," Logan finally said as the X5s and Original Cindy, who'd exited the SUV, glared at each other. He joined the others now, placing his laptop open on the hood of the Aztek.

"There are big gaps in security…" he began.

"Like they jury rigged something in a hurry," Zane interrupted, nodding at the same time at the satellite image on the screen.

"So, what are you suggesting, Logan? That we just walk up to the gate and demand to be let in?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Not you. Me…"

"And me," Original Cindy interjected, with a glare at the others to quell any dispute about her being there.

"Why you, Logan?" Jondy asked.

"Simple, if it's being run by Manticore types I'm not transgenic and that goes double if it's a cult facility."

"And what do we do while you draw attention to yourself…sit here and twiddle our thumbs?" Alec commented morosely.

"No, we're finding another way in," Jondy said, nodding at the other three X5s, who began to move towards the woods. As she swung her MP5 around from her back, she smiled at Alec, "You coming?"

Logan turned to Original Cindy as the last of the infiltrators vanished quickly, "You should wait with the van," he said, closing the laptop and walking past the dark woman.

"And what? Polish my nails?" was her tart reply. "You trusted me to get Max outta that hell of a prison, and you might need my mad verbal skills here," she added.

"The people we're up against kill without mercy," Logan replied.

"Original Cindy already been there and survived."

"But…"

"Logan, let's just go get Max outta there and we can worry later."

"If she's even there," he said softly with a catch in his voice.

"She betta be or I'm gonna kick her butt for worrying me like this," OC said loudly. _Damn I'm scared but hotboy and Max need me._

xoxoxoxoxox

**Terminal City**

Joshua hung around at the back of the Command Center near what had, as a joke ,been dubbed the Commander's Office. _Everybody out, not hiding. Even Mole is talking with the policeman_. "Gotta do something to help Max and Logan," the big man muttered as he glanced around the Command Center, watching Dix and the others monitor the camera feeds.

"How's the prisoner doing?" was the question that drifted over from one of the two X5s under the platform working on some salvaged electronic equipment.

"Lucky Mole didn't blow her head off," came the sarcastic reply of the other.

"Yeah, damn bitch working for the enemy, as if we don't have enough problems," the other complained.

"Hey, she did have some ideas right…" the X5 looked up at the people on the platform above and lowered his voice. "Especially with the freaks around here," he continued.

The other X5 looked at his partner and then nodded towards the large shape over by the pipes.

Joshua let out a low growl, then turned and walked from the room.

The two X5s glanced at each other. "Good thing Max's pet didn't take your head off," the second X5 said to the first with a wry chuckle.

"Yeah, think that murdering freak could take me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, Max would if he didn't…" The second X5 paused then continued in a resigned tone, "We gotta stick together for as long as it takes to get outta this mess." And slapped a reconditioned circuit board into the security camera he was working on.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Outside the Command Center**

Joshua paused just outside the doorway and let the last of the rainstorm stream down his face and hair, cooling his burning temper, as he eased his clawed fingers from digging into the palms of his hands. "Inside, outside, no different, Joshua will always be a freak." He looked up at the sky and howled, "Why, father? Why'd you create me?"

Shaking his head and sending droplets of water ricocheting off the wall, he strode off towards the infirmary.

xoxoxoxox

**Former NORAD Base – The Lab**

Max watched in shock as the man dubbed father by Joshua shuffled some papers next to the computer and lab equipment. _He made me_, _I'm just a piece in a science project, cooked up to be some replacement for his daughter._ "No!" she shouted and turned towards the door.

"I need your help or a lot of people are going to die, including your friend," Sandeman called out just as Max reached the door, his tone indicating a statement of fact.

Max paused with a hand resting on the door frame, "One question," she said with a hard stare over her shoulder at the old man.

He nodded, his expression unreadable.

"Who killed Lydecker's wife?"

Surprise flickered quickly and then was concealed by an angry glare. "He was angry at his sister…they made him do it, and now…" he said hesitantly as a painful memory resurfaced.

"And now he hunts Transgenics," she said in resignation. "Does Lydecker know?" she added with a quizzical frown.

"That's two questions," Sandeman replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yeah, and I'll be back to get my answer once I've made sure the good Colonel doesn't harm a friend of mine by mistake," Max replied, stepping through the door.

xoxoxoxox

**Front Gate, Old NORAD Base**

The battered Aztek SUV pulled up to the front gate, which had a new shiny padlock reflecting in the lights. Original Cindy shifted in her seat and nodded her head towards the locked gate. "So what's your plan now?"

"Usually Max deals with the locks," Logan commented laconically

With a raised eyebrow, Original Cindy glanced the man beside her.

0000000000

Flashback Max's and Original Cindy's Crib:

"What you doin' with a slim-jim?" Diamond asked picking up the tool and turning it in her hands.

Original Cindy replied, "Belongs to Max."

"Use these for stealing cars." Diamond commented.

"Great for opening windows, too…" Original Cindy countered ,taking the slim-jim and laying it on the counter while keeping hold of Diamonds wrist.

Synthedyne:

"Well, I got a confession to make. I jammed you up before."

"It's forgotten. I've been on the run myself. I know what it can make you do."

00000000

_Never asked her what she did for hotboy back when and how she got the extra cash__every now and then…who care,s my girl's in trouble and the Original Cindy's gotta help get her out._

"I think we're gonna be invited in," Logan interjected in surprise as he watched a woman in black fatigues and an MP5 machine gun slung across her chest and a grey haired man beside her walk out of the shadows beyond the gate towards them.

From the sound of Logan's voice, "You know them?" she asked

"Her no, probably an X5, although..." A blurred memory of the face of the woman Max had turned back to save and ended fighting just before the Manticore lab blew up. Logan shook his head in puzzlement and denial, "Him, though he's supposed to be dead." _I've just led the remaining escapees into his hands,_ was his agonized thought.

As Brin leveled her machine pistol at him, Original Cindy whispered from the corner of her mouth nervously, "I happen to be blessed with mad verbal skills you know."

With an irritated shake of his head, "So you mentioned, but I don't think they'll be much use right now," Logan countered as he watched the man, silhouetted for a moment in the direct beam of the head lights. _Max is gonna kill me for getting her family caught…but it will be some reunion one way or another._

Colonel Donald Lydecker opened the gate, walked up to the driver's door and smiled.

xoxoxoxox

**Insane Asylum**

Zack moved along another corridor. The lighting was better here but there were still enough shadows to use if he had felt inclined to be stealthy. Sometimes it just paid to walk down the corridor of a secure facility and look liked you belonged.

The chanting was growing louder, and Zack paused as a woman stepped suddenly out of an open doorway to his right, "I'm a little lost," he said, stepping forward quickly, easing his right hand towards the gun resting in the small of his back

A feral grin spread across her lips, as she lashed out with a side kick towards Zack's stomach.

He had just enough time to twist and take the blow on his hip, which still sent him staggering into the wall with the force of the blow. The pistol he had been drawing went skittering down the corridor. Zack pushed off and swung with all his enhanced strength at the grinning face of the woman standing nonchalantly in front of him.

Her head shifted with his blow. She spat some blood onto the floor and smiled maliciously, "Your sister wasn't much better," contempt dripping from every word as Zack stared at her.

Before he could react, Thula launched a series of kicks and punches, to which his only defense was to roll and try a sweeping kick to her ankles, which brought the woman crashing to the floor, but only for an instant. Both combatants had sprung to their feet, facing each other, when Zack realized someone else had stepped out of the room behind him.

"Enough of this," said Ames White, jabbing a cattle prod on full charge into the small of the X5's back, sending him crashing to the floor.

As the world went dark, the last thing he heard was, "She's coming after him but I've lost touch with our agent."

xoxoxoxoxox

**Seattle Sewer System**

Joshua paused at the cross corridor Cx13 - R

0000000

Flashback sewer cross-corridor:

Annie stood there for the final time, her left hand on the edge of the wall.

00000000

"He took you and now he's gonna try and take Max…but I'll make sure he suffers."

He turned with a swipe of his hand across his eyes and sped away through the remaining water from the earlier rain into the gloom of the tunnel.

xoxoxoxoxox

TBC


End file.
